


Oh Brother?

by khazrn43



Category: Glee, Kaya - Fandom
Genre: Band Break Up, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazrn43/pseuds/khazrn43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Gunnar are both drummers living in NYC with their girlfriends and step brothers. Going to BCM and NYDA. Playing in a band. What happens when they cross paths. Glee Kaya. A tribute to my other favorite Cory Monteith character Gunnar This story is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Finn, Rachel and the Hudmel Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers.

“Finn can you turn that music down?”  Carole, Finn’s mom yells up from the down stairs.  No answer she goes upstairs and bangs on his door “FINN, FINN Finnegan Christopher Hudson” Carole is yelling.  Finally a disheveled looking Rachel answers the door.  “I’m sorry Mrs. Hummel, the music was loud we didn’t hear you.”  “Rachel I’ve told you over and over to call me Carole.  It’s okay, I just wanted the music turned down.  Is that one of your new songs? “Carole asks “Finn wrote it.” Rachel beams “Isn’t it great?”  “Yes it is but can it be great at a lower volume, Burt and I can’t hear the TV.”  “I’ll make sure we keep it down.  Sorry again.”  Rachel apologizes.  Carole walks back down stairs.

“Well that wasn’t too embarrassing” Rachel shakes her head at Finn who is standing behind the door. “It’s was either you answer the door or me and my boner and I don’t think my mom would have appreciated that as much as you do.”  Finn jokes and wiggle his eyebrows at his girlfriend of 2years. “You are such a pig, sometimes.” Rachel pretends to be upset.  “You love it and you love me.  Don’t try to resist me woman.”  Finn shouts as he is pinning Rachel to the bed.  “Finn stop we can’t your mother and step dad are down stairs.”  “That never stopped us before.”  Finn continues peppering kisses along Rachel’s neck.  “Well those times they didn’t actually know what we were doing.” Rachel responds.  Finn stops and looks at her confused. “Are you kidding me?  Mom knows we’ve been having “relations” as you like to call it since it happened.”  “Finn, OH MY GOD” Rachel yells shocked “Your mom knows?  Did you tell her? I’m so embarrassed.  I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again.”  “Whoa Whoa Rachel calm down.  Yes she knows, no I didn’t tell her she knew by looking at me the first night we did it. And we are moving to New York in less than two weeks.  I’m sure they knew we were sleeping together when we got a two bedroom apt and Kurt is living with us.” Finn tries to comfort her. “It’s still embarrassing Finn.” Rachel pouts. “Mom loves you babe.  There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Really. I promise.”  “Okay”

“Babe, I really like the new song.” Rachel tells him while he plays his Xbox.   “I do too, do you think the guys will like it?”  Finn unsure of himself asks.  “Of course they will.  It is an epic Finchel Duet in the making.  Who doesn’t like Finchel Duets?”  “You’re right.  Thanks Rach, you always know how to calm my fears.  My music is my baby, until we have our own, I just want everyone to like it.” Finn confesses.  “They do my love.  We are going to New York. The Brooklyn Conservatory won’t know what hit them, when the brilliant Finn Hudson arrives with his awesome talent, his gorgeous smile and is beautiful, beautiful words.” Rachel says affectionately.  Finn kisses her and lifts her up to the bed and she forgets all about his parents down stairs when he slowly takes off her top and reaches under her skirt to caress her tight ass, he loves so much.  He kisses down her neck and throat until he reaches the valley between her breasts.  He unhooks her bra in one swift motion and begins suckling her left breast coaxing beautiful music from her.  She reaches down to unbutton his jeans and pushes them down with her feet making sure not to disturb Finn from what he was doing to her boobs.  He leaves her bosom for a quick second to lift and remove his shirt and her skirt.  Pushing her skirt down over her hips he drags her lust soaked panties with it.   Never one to be outdone Rachel lifts herself off the bed and pulls Finn’s boxer briefs down letting his erection spring out and stand at attention.  Rachel giggles shyly like she does every time she see his mammoth cock.  She pushes Finn so his back is against the headboard and she is hovering above his lap looking into his eyes, Rachel impales herself fully on his cock and moans “Finn, baby.”  Finn grabs her around the waist, wasting no time he begins pushing up into her. “Rach, you are so tight, I love you”  “I love you too, baby.” Rachel pants as she continues her up and down motion taking him fully over and over.  She figure eights a couple of times and Finn’s head is thrown back eyes closed.  Rachel continues riding her love building the pleasure again and again.  Finn flips her never losing contact and is pushing into her deeper and deeper as the angle changes.  Rachel is fast approaching her orgasm and Finn is teetering the edge of his own.  Finn gives one big thrust and Rachel is sent over the edge.  Wiggle underneath him riding her orgasm as Finn continues thrusting and he can no longer hold back feeling her walls clench around him like a vice.  Finn shoots his love deep into Rachel and they stay that way until their breathing regulates.  Finn pulls out and rolls off pulling Rachel into his side.  Kissing her lips he whispers “I Love you.  I can’t wait to get to NYC with you.  I’m going to marry you one day Rachel Berry.”  “I Love you too, Finn.  Forever, Faithfully.” Rachel closes her eyes and Finn cover them.  Taking a well-deserved nap.

 They wake to Kurt banging on the door.  “Finn its dinner.  Dad said get your ass down here now.  You know it Family dinner night.”  Finn grumbles “I’ll be down in a minute.” He yells and hears Kurt scurry from the door.  “Rach, baby get up. Dinners Ready.”  “What, how long did we sleep?” Rachel asks stretching and moving to get off the bed.  “I don’t know 3-4 hours.” Finn explains.  Putting her panties on she doesn’t feel like putting her skirt back on, she takes Finn’s shirt he disguarded and pulls it over her head then she grabs a pair of shorts she has left in his drawers for such an occasion. “How do I look?” She asks.  “Like you’ve been thoroughly fucked”  “Finn!  How am I supposed to go down stairs looking like this?  I swear I’m never letting you touch me again when parents are home.”  “You’d only be punishing yourself babe.” Finn says cockily.  “Really?” Rachel pouts and Finn can resist kissing that lip.  She just so damn cute.  “You look good baby, don’t worry I was just pulling your leg.  You look like we woke up from a nap.”  Finn says reassuring her fears.  Once he’s done dressing they go down stairs to dinner.   Small talk was made.  NYC plans were discussed.  Overall they had a good time at the Hudmel Family dinner.

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later:

“I can’t believe it! It’s finally here.  We moving to New York.”  Kurt says excitedly.    Finn is finishing packing the SUV.  “Burt, you’ve already shipped my drums and Kurt’s keyboards right?”  “For the one hundredth time. Yes son, I’ve shipped your instruments.” Burt sprouts out annoyed at the question he answered an hour ago.  “I’m sorry dad, I’m just nervous about school and I really need my drums with me.”  Finn apologizes.  “No worries.  You got everything?  The boys down at the shop took care of the car and it’s in tip top shape.  But if anything happens you know to call triple A.”  Burt reminds Finn.  Finn nods “Hurry Finn, we got to get Rachel, she is blowing up your phone and mine.”  Kurt yells from the car.  “Bye mom” Finn hugs Carole. “No tears, you promised.  I’m just going to New York not Mars.  You’ll come up when you’re in DC with Burt.  We will see so much of each other, you’ll be sick of me before too long.”  Finn wipes his mom’s tears away. “I’ll never be sick of you Finny, You’re my baby boy and you are all grow up.  I’m allowed a tear or two.”  Carole lets out. “Carole let the boy go, they’ve got a long trip ahead of them. Take turns Driving. Stop if you get too tired.”  Burt says as Finn is getting in the car.  “Bye Dad, Carole.  I Love you.” Kurt says one more time.  Finn backs out of the driveway to pick up Rachel and then they are on their way to their new life.

Rachel’s Dad’s shipped all of her stuff to the apartment already and she had an overnight bag.  Finn thank grilled cheesus for that.  Rachel hugs her dads and jumps in the SUV, kissing Finn and pushing Kurt to the back seat.  “If Finn’s driving I’m shot gun.  You know that Kurt.”  “Don’t go all diva in our first hour, Rachel.  I’m moving.”  “Thank you Kurt, I love you lots.  Road trip, road trip.  I’m so excited.”  Rachel is bouncing up and down in her seat and clapping her hands.  “Ok babe, let’s get a move on.” Finn says “NYC, Watch out the Hudmelberry clan is on its way.” Kurt says from the back seat.

Finn driving and the other two are crashed.  He’s listening to the radio and an old Van Morrison song comes on the radio.   Van Morrison reminds him of his dad.  He’s not sure why. He was just a baby when Chris died but it does. So he listens. “And when that fog horn blows I will be coming home and when that fog horn blows I wanna hear it, I don't have to fear it and I wanna rock your gypsy soul just like way back in the days of old then magnificently we will float into the mystic.”  The song continues and Finn is taken to a place where his mom, his dad and him are in the park and there is another kid, but he looks just like Finn.  Finn thinks it’s him just watching the family in front of him.  This is a reoccurring dream, vision whatever you want to call it.  It can’t be anyone but himself, because he’s an only child.  He never quite understands this day dream, but he has it often.

Finn shakes his head trying to rid his brain of the day dream and he continues to drive.  “I’m hungry.” Rachel says.  “I could eat.” Finn replies.  They pull over at the next exit and find a restaurant.  Kurt and Rachel find a booth and Finn goes to the bathroom to fresh up.  Coming back to the table the waitress is looking at him funny.  “Um…..did I do something? Is something on my face?” Finn questions her. “Weren’t you just in her with a dark curly haired boy and girl with light brown hair?” the waitress inquires.  Finn looks at Rachel and Kurt like this woman is crazy.  “No, I just pulled in with my brother and my girl (pointing at Kurt and Rachel) like 5 minutes ago.”  “Wow, you must have a twin because this guy was in here not 10 minutes age and he looked just like you. Crazy right?”  Finn nods his head not knowing what to say.  “Well what can I get you to eat, young people?”  The waitress takes their order unable to take her eyes off of Finn.  Finn is weirded out but doesn’t say anything.  Back on the road, the waitress is soon forgotten.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2  Gunnar, Kaya and the Huderson Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers

Gunnar” his dad yells from the bottom of the stairs.  No answer. How can he answer when the music is blaring?  Chris goes upstairs and knocks on Gunnar’s door. No answer _. Bang bang_ “Gunnar Christopher Hudson answer the door!”  Chris yells. Music volume drops and Kaya, Gunnar's girlfriend comes to the door a bit disheveled. “Oh hi Mr. Hudson. We couldn't hear you knocking over the music.” Kaya explains. “That's fine just keep it at a reasonable level, Anne and I can hear the TV. And I’ve told you before Kaya you can call me Chris,” “Thanks Chris, and we will.”  Chris turns back to Kaya “Was that one of your new songs?” “It is. Gunnar wrote it.” Kaya says oozing with admiration. “It's fantastic” she continued. “Sounded great, tell Gun I can't wait to hear it with the full band.”  And with that Chris went down stairs

 

“Gunnar, I can't believe you let me answer the door looking like this.” Kaya complains “well it was that or let my dad see the raging boner you gave me.” Gunnar retorts “you can be such a pig sometimes. I don't know why I put up with you.”  “You love me and all my boners and you know it.” Gunnar gives her that famous Hudson half smile and Kaya melts.

Gunnar has Kaya pinned to the mattress and is placing kisses all over her neck and exposed neck. He reaches under her shirt and she pushes him away. “Oh, no we are not doing that with your parent’s right down stairs. No way!” Kaya puts her foot down.  Gunnar crawls over to her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist “But bunny, you never let that bother you before.” Gunnar says with a grin.  Kaya can't help but smile. She turns around so she’s facing him. Her arms around his neck and staring into those whiskey colored eyes. “There really ought to be a law that no one person could look as gorgeous as you do. How are we mere mortals supposed to resist you?” Kaya gives in and locks lips with her boyfriend of two years.  Gunnar doesn't hesitate to lift her shirt up and over her head. Throwing them somewhere in the room. Her bra and his shirt are following soon after.  Gunnar is peppering kisses along her neck hitting all her pulse points and like music to his ears Kaya sings out a low moan “Gunnarrr!”  Gunnar smiles and continues on, kissing and sucking until Kaya is pulling at his button and unzipping his jeans.  Down goes the jeans with the boxers and Gunnar's full length is standing attention for Kaya. Kaya smiles and turns a rosy pink color like she always does when she sees him whole. Gunnar then takes Kaya’s shorts off pealing her soak panties with them. “Bunny, you're so wet for me “Gunnar groans out around her mouth because she captured his tongue with her lips.   Gunnar hitches Kaya’s  leg up over his hip to gain greater depth and as he slides into her velvety core “oh, Gun feels so good” Kaya purrs and Gunnar thrust in as deep as he can bury himself into his love “I love you so much” Gunnar reminds her. Faster thrust and deeper plunges

 

Gunnar has Kaya seeing stars behind her eyelids close to oblivion and release. Gunnar is working himself up and he can feel the slow burn tingle in the pit of his core that fans out and can only be extinguished from falling off the ecstasy cliff.  Faster deeper harder and they're both ready to let go “Kaya” “Gunnar” they both reach their orgasm together names spilling from their lips simultaneously. Panting and trying to regain his breath Gunnar speaks in soft tones “I love you and I can't wait to marry you one day. I’m so glad we are going to NYC together.”  “It's all I've ever wanted babe” Kaya lets him know she agrees. Sealing it with a kiss Gunnar pulls the covers over them and a pleasant slumber takes them away.

 

They are awakened by the loud knocking and yelling OG Gunnar's step brother Blaine Anderson. “Gun, mom says dinners ready, you better get down stairs before she comes up here to get you herself” Blaine relays his mother’s message.  “Fine, I’ll be down in a few” Gunnar tells his brother.  Feet moving and no longer yelling, Kaya figures Blaine went back downstairs.  Kaya reaches for her panties and shorts and pulls them on. Foregoing the bra Kaya put on Gunnar's shirt and says “how do I look?” She asks. “You look thoroughly sexed.” Gunnar tells her grinning from ear to ear. “Gunnar I can't go down there like this” she whines. “I’m joking baby. You look great.” “I just want to make a good impression not look like a harlot that just had sex with their son.” Gunnar is full on laughing “it's not funny Gunnar.”  She isn't laughing. “It kind of is. Dad knows so does Anne.” Oh My God, did you tell your dad, I'm so embarrassed.  I’ll never be able to look at him again.” Kaya says and looks like she's gonna cry.  Gunnar pulls her to his chest rubbing circles on her back “KY, Anne knew when I came home the night we first you know did it.  You know I don't keep secrets from my dad. I was freaking out because you were crying. I thought I hurt you so bad. My dad told me what was up and why you were crying. He told me to make sure you were okay and make sure I respect you. Anyway we are going to be living together in NYC in two weeks and Blaine will be living with us, pretty sure they know I'm not sleeping in the same bed as my little bro.”  “They probably think I'm a slut.” Kaya says still not convinced. “Listen to me mom and dad love you, they know we are end game. They know there is no one else but you for me and I'm the only one for you. You’re their daughter.”  “Thanks you always know what to say to make me feel better.”  Gunnar kisses her grabs her hand and they head on down to dinner.

 

Dinner was pleasant small talk. They talked about the rest of the time they had in Coldwater. What NYC was going to be like? Over all family dinner was fun. After the dishes were done Gunnar, Blaine and Kaya headed to band practice.  They had one more graduation party to play before they left for college and NYC.

* * *

 

Two weeks later

Gunnar is putting the rest of their luggage into the van “dad you shipped my drum kit right?” Gunnar asks. “Gun if you ask me that one more time I'm going to flip out. I shipped them two days ago with Blaine's keyboard. It should be there when you get there.” Chris exacerbated tells his son. “I’m sorry dad, I'm just nervous about NYADA. I want to make you proud.”  “You already make me more proud then you’ll ever know.” Hugging his son Chris gets teary eyed. “Go get that beautiful girl and be safe.”  “Thanks dad, I'm going to miss you.  Bye mom. I'm going to miss you. I love you. Thanks for the snacks.  Don't worry I got his back. 

 I'll make sure he’s safe.”  Gunnar reassures their mom while he is pointing to Blaine. “Gun hurry Kaya has texted 26 time wondering where we are. Love you mom, love you dad.” Blaine says holding his tears at bay. Gunnar pulls out of the driveway and heads to Kaya’s house. 

Kaya is hugging her dad as they pull up. Gunnar gets out to get her bag.  Her dad shipped her stuff last week and the apartment manager called to confirm it's there. “Take care of my baby Gunnar.” Don, Kaya’s dad, commands “I will Mr. Lawson. Don't worry.  We will call when we get there.”   “Bye daddy. I'll miss you.  You're still coming up next month right?” “Sure thing sweetheart.  Be safe. I love you.” Don finishes telling her and closes the door. He gives his daughter a kiss and Gunnar backs down the drive way. 

 Somewhere in Pennsylvania Blaine and Kaya are fast asleep leaving Gunnar with the radio for company. He's flipping stations landing on a Van Morrison song. This Van Morrison song reminds him of his mom. He doesn't know why, he was just a baby when she died, but it does so he listens. “ And when that fog horn blows I will be coming home and when that fog horn blows I wanna hear it, I don't have to fear it and I wanna rock your gypsy soul just like way back in the days of old then magnificently we will float into the mystic." Every time he hears this song he is reminded of a reoccurring dream. A dream where his dad his real mom and him are at a park. There is another kid who looks just like him. Gunnar always believes that the second kid is him just looking at his family.   He shakes his head to release the image just as the song finishes. “I'm hungry” Blaine whines at his brother. “I could eat.” Gunnar agrees and the next exit they find a restaurant to refuel at.

 The trio enjoy great truck stop food and started back toward the highway that would take them to their destiny. Gunnar was pulling out of the parking lot when a grey Range Rover speeds past him. Startled Gunnar slams the breaks “What an asshole. Learn how to drive fuck head.” He yells out the window. He knows it's not worth fighting over so he is satisfied with the yelling and takes off for the highway.

Finn parks his Range Rover and hops out oblivious to the guy yelling at him from a van “Well that's just rude.” Kurt says “Yelling profanities at complete strangers.”  “Whatever I gotta pee get us a booth.” Finn tells Kurt and kisses Rachel. Coming back to the booth. The waitress is staring a Finn…..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into The Mystic van Morrison 
> 
> Reviews are encouraged


	3. Chapter 3 College Daze & Boyfriend Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers

Finn, Rachel and Kurt are supposed to be up early today. Today is the first day of their college classes.  Finn is starting at the Brooklyn Conservatory of Music.  Rachel is starting at New York Academy of Dramatic Arts and Kurt will be attending NYU with a double major Fashion (Steinhardt) and Theater (Tisch). 

“Babe, you’ve got to jump in the shower. You’re going to be late.” Rachel shakes Finn. “10 minutes mom.” Finn says groggily. Rachel stares at him and shakes her head. “Mom? I’ll give you mom.” She murmurs.  Rachel crawls on top of Finn and starts kissing his face, neck and down to his chest. Finn begins to stir a little while Rachel continues her decent downward to his deliciously hard erection. She palms his member and kisses back up to his ear “I don’t think your mom could do this.” Rachel giggles and wraps her small hand around his length.  Finn’s eyes pop open to a naked and semi wet Rachel straddling his lap caressing his penis up and down.  “Good morning Gorgeous, Oh!” Finn strangles out the words as Rachel continues her mission to wake Finn up. “Good Morning to you Finn. Are you awake now?” Rachel purrs.  “Mmmm” is all Finn could come out with.  “Goody now get in the shower.” Rachel says and abruptly stops her ministrations and gets off Finn and leaves him hard and unsatisfied.  “What the hell? Rachel not nice. Bad girl.”  Finns pouts and rolls over. Getting dressed Rachel yells “FINN you are going to be late on your first day.  Get that tight ass out of bed NOW!!!”  Grumbling Finn reluctantly swings his feet over the side of the bed and face palms rubbing his hands up and down his face.  Walking over to Rachel he grabs her from behind.  “Just so you know, you are so getting punished when I get home for that little stunt you just pulled.”  Flashing her his famous Hudson half smile. “Punishment that is going to last at least 5 hours.” Rachel eyes him through the mirror. “Promise?” She laughs. 

  
“Will you two shut up, I just ate breakfast and I’d like to keep it down.  Gosh you are unbelievable.  Sex is all you two do.”  Kurt yells at them from the hall.  “Jealous much” Finn retorts walking into his private bathroom.  “Can I come in is everyone decent?” Kurt asks “Entre Voo, mon ami.” Rachel chuckles.  “Oh MY GAGA, Rachel you are not wearing that to NYADA.” “Why not, I’ve worn this sweater every first day of school since freshman year High school.” Rachel turns to him.  “Rachel, it has an owl on it! I am a student at Parsons, I cannot let my bestie out of the house in that hideous sweater. In fact….” He says as he is pulling the offending garment off of Rachel’s body.  “Kurt, you can’t just undress me. I am not one of your freaky mannequins.”  Kurt huffs and hears the shower stop. “Please put something over your gigantic ass, I’m in your bedroom.” Kurt requests to Finn through the door. “You better leave, I’ve figure out I like to air dry.  I’m out of here in like two seconds.” Finn starts turning the knob walking out naked. “Good Grief Finn, Really.” Kurt snorts, turns away and starts jogging out of the room. “I gave you fair warning.” Finn replies.  With Kurt out of the room, Finn picks up the towel Rachel discarded and begins to dry himself off.

“Finn, if you were going to dry yourself with a towel you could have come out with one and not traumatized your brother.” Rachel scolds him. “I did it for you babe, I know you like your owl sweater and you want to wear it.  Who cares what Kurt wants? It was a sure fire way to get him moving and forget about your sweater.” Finn tells her of his brilliant plan (if he does say so himself).  That’s sweet. You’re sweet.” Rachel tip toes and kisses Finn full on the mouth.

Kurt is still reeling from Finn’s shenanigans this morning and the fact that Rachel is still in the owl sweater.  “Don’t sit by me. I don’t want anyone to know I know you two.” Kurt vents.  Finn and Rachel laugh and ignore his request and sit right next to him.

* * *

 

  ** _Meanwhile, on the other side of Manhattan._**

Gunnar, Kaya and Blaine are supposed to be up early today.  Today is the first day of their college classes. Gunnar is attending NYADA. Kaya is excited to be going to Brooklyn Conservatory.  Blaine is performing in the NYU theater program (Tisch).

 “Why is he so hard to wake up? Blaine get your brother up. I’ve got breakfast ready.” Kaya bellows from the kitchen. “I’ll try. Dad sometimes has to throw water on him to get his gigantic ass out of bed.”  Blaine laughs and goes to wake up Gunnar. “Gun, Kaya’s got bacon and eggs.  Kaya said to get you out of bed by any means necessary.” Blaine looks down at his brother. Still no movement. “You leave me no choice.”  Blaine turns and goes into the bathroom attached to Gunnar and Kaya’s room and turns on the water. “Damn this water is so cold. Kaya where is the bucket?” Gunnar hears his brother in the bathroom and sits up. “I’m up I’m up. No need for a bucket.” Gunnar complains. “Oh, brother dear, I started your shower. It’s nice and hot.” Blaine sarcastically lets Gunnar know. “Thanks man, tell Ky I’ll be out after I shower.” With that, begrudgingly Gunnar get into the shower.

 Blaine and Kaya are patiently waiting for Gunnar to be ready. “I’m gay and you’re a woman, and he doesn’t comb his hair. How are we always waiting for HIM to be ready?” Blaine shakes his head. Kaya laughs “It takes him a while to get that messed up look he sports. Gunnar, if you don’t hurry your ass, no sex for a week.”  Gunnar is at the table in two seconds flat. “Come on what are we waiting for. Let’s gi go go.” Gunnar smiles and moves toward the door.  Kaya leans into her best gay and says “Works every time!” Kaya and Blaine laugh walking out the door together.

 Blaine is walking around campus trying to find where the building is his history of theater class is in when he spots this fashionably dress guy across the quad. The guy had perfectly coifed hair parted to the side, sparkling blue eyes and his Marc Jacobs jacket went well with his skinny jeans. Blaine is staring at this guy when he runs into a strong chest and takes a tumble backward. “Watch it, dwarf. You could have put my eye out with all that hair gel.” Blaine looks up and stares at this kid with hazel eyes and a Mohawk. ‘A Mohawk really. The eighties called they want their hair style back, Billy Idol.’ Blaine thinks to himself. “I apologize, I got distracted. Blaine, Blaine Anderson.” Blaine reaches his hand out for Mr. Mohawk to take. “Noah Puckerman, Puck is the preferred name.” He shakes the smaller boy’s hand. “I saw you were distracted. Checking out my boy Lady Hummel.” Puck smirks. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean any disrespect. I should have known he was taken by th…” “Whoa, whoa, slow your roll, helmet head. I said he was my boy, not my boyfriend. Puckasuarus is into the ladies only.” Clarifying his sexuality. “Now I’m mortified. I’m sorry again.” “No Biggy, Hummel is single just so you know. He plays in my band, Leaving Lima. We got a gig at the frat party this Saturday. Come and I’ll introduce you.” Puck hands him a flyer. Blaine looks at the flyer _“Leaving Lima Saturday August 30 th at the Delta Lambda Phi Frat house. Hitting the stage at 10:00pm. NYU’s next big thing!”_ The flyer reads.

 “I wish I could but sadly our band Crossing Coldwater is playing Brooklyn College’s Sigma Alpha Mu Fraternity party that same night. My brother’s girl goes to the Conservatory that’s how we got the gig.” Blaine fills him in. “Wow small world man, our drummer has a full ride at the conservatory. We will have to get together and jam.” Puck says. Blaine is getting excited. “That would be great. Musicians need to stick together in this town. It will eat us alive if we let it.”  “True that. I got to jet man, I’m gonna be late for my music lesson.” Puck says “See ya around.” With that Puck and his Mohawk were gone and so was the beautiful blue eyed boy Blaine had been staring at, leaving Blaine exactly where he started lost and late for his class.

 Kaya is loving everything about the Conservatory. The professors are professional, and talented. They tell her she is very talented. She knows. She’s not cocky just talented. Nothing wrong with a little confidence right? She’s on her way to her Vocal Styling class and she see a 6’3” gorgeous boy. Her boy. “Gunnar!” She calls out. He ignores her. “Gunnar, Gunnar!” she yells this time. Still no acknowledgment from him. ‘When did he change, why did he change his clothes?’ She thought to herself. She starts a fast walk/lite jog toward her boyfriend still calling his name.  She is almost to him when Bam she runs into a blonde boy with light brown eyes, Justin Bieber hair and the biggest lips she’s ever seen on a white boy. “Shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” He fumbles picking her up off the ground. “Yeah, I’m alright I was trying to catch my boyfriend he wasn’t answering me and I wasn’t paying attention. Kaya Lawson.” She shakes trouty mouth’s hand “Sam Evans. Nice to meet you. I’m sorry I made you miss your boyfriend. Maybe you can still catch him.” “Nah, I’ll just see him at home later. I got to get to class. Bye Sam Evans. See you around.” Kaya said leaving Sam alone. Sam shakes his head to lift the fog then starts to walk away thinking too bad she has a boyfriend she was smoking.

 Gunnar finished up his percussion class and was done for the day. He’s walking off campus minding his own business just trying to get home and to his girl. Today was tuff. NYADA is going to be brutally competitive and his drumming teacher pushed him hard. Subway or cab? He is having an internal debate. He decides cab. ‘I deserve it. All that drumming, my arms are still humming.’ Gunnar is hailing a cab when out the corner of his eye he see this tiny brunette in a black sweater “Is that an owl?” he says to no one in particular. She’s yelling something he really can’t make it out. The cab pulls up to the curb and Gunnar jumps in, forgetting the tiny girl. “Greenwich please” Gunnar tells the cabbie and puts his ear buds in and lays his head back.

 Rachel is ecstatic. This is what she lives for. The cut throat competitiveness of NYADA. She will thrive here. Her dance teacher is the wicked witch of the west, Cassandra July. She had them doing step ball changes for 45 of the 50 minute class.  She is dog tired.  Rachel decides to take the subway home and walking she sees Finn.  Her face lights up. He came to pick her up. He is really the best boyfriend in the world. “Finn, I’m here” she yells to her love. He looks over his shoulder and disregards her. What the hell? “Finn wait up” Did he just get in a cab and take off?  He has gone crazy. She digs in her purse, ‘aha’ she thinks and pulls out her iPhone. She quickly dials Finn’s number, straight to voicemail. She dials again, same result. She text him **“** ** _Finn Hudson, what the hell is your problem. You come all the way over to NYADA from Brooklyn just to brush me off while I’m yelling for you. You have some major explaining to do.”_** Rachel huffs and throws her phone back into her purse. Forgetting the subway she hops into the next cab. “If he thinks he can pretend I don’t exist he has another thing coming. What was he doing at NYADA anyway? Doesn’t he have a percussion lesson right now? Why would he ditch his first lesson? He is so in trouble” Rachel babbles. “Excuse me miss, are you talking to me?” The cabbie questions. She looks at him, he has that look like please don’t let her be talking to me expecting an answer look. “No I’m sorry, it’s I thought I saw my boyfriend but when I call out to him he jumped in a cab and took off. It’s weird as all.” Rachel lets him off the hook. “Greenwich please.” The cabbie takes off and Rachel tries calling Finn again. Voice mail once more.

 “Awesome playing Finn!” Finn’s instructor Mr. Downey praises him. “Thanks” Is all Finn gives.  “You are going places kid, you are very talented. I would know.” Finn chuckles remembering when Rachel said the same thing to him so long ago. “You think so?” inquires Finn. “Sure do, I’ve seen a lot of drummers come through here and you’re the best I’ve seen in about 10 years.” “Wow, I’m flattered. Do you…..” Finn cut himself off because he heard his phone vibrating nonstop in his bag. “Excuse me, but it must be important. Everyone know I’m in class and they wouldn’t bother me if it wasn’t.” Finn reaches into his bag taking a look at his phone.  13 misses calls from Rachel. 5 texts from Rachel. What the heck? He checks the text messages. The first one reads **“** ** _Finn Hudson, what the hell is your problem. You come all the way over to NYADA from Brooklyn just to brush me off while I’m yelling for you. You have some major explaining to do.”_** She is crazy. What the hell is she talking about? I haven’t left Brooklyn. The skips the three in the middle and reads the last one. “ ** _Where are you? You should have been home by now. You got into the cab first and sped away like I had the plague or something. Why are you not answering me? You can forget about your punishment you were supposed to dish out tonight. After what you did today you’ll be lucky to get any for a month!!!!!”_** My girlfriend is officially insane, he thinks to himself. Finn dials her number. Voice Mail. “Uh, Babe I don’t know what is going on but, I haven’t’ left Brooklyn all day. I just finished my percussion lesson with Mr. Downey. Okay well yeah. I’ll talk to you soon.” With that Finn hangs up. He decides to text her as well **_“_** ** _Baby, I’m in Brooklyn.  I have no idea what any of your texts mean.  It’s sort of freakn’ me out.  I promise I never got in2 a cab & took off on u.  im leaving the conservatory now. Ill c u @ home. <3 Finn_**

“Mr. Downey, I got to take off. Can I talk to you tomorrow?” Finn asks hopeful. “Sure kid. Get some rest. You killed it today.” And Mr. Downey turned and walked away.

Finn grabbed his stuff and headed home. Dialing Rachel once more. No answer. She’s pissed. Finn dials another number “Hello?” “Kurt have you talked to Rachel?”………….

Finn makes it home and as he suspected Rachel is sitting on the sofa in his old McKinley t-shirt. Her eyes are red rimmed and she has a pint of Ben and Jerry’s eating it with a spoon. He walks in slowly. “Baby, I’m home.” Rachel looks up at him. “Why don’t you love me anymore?” Her tears begin to fall as she searches Finn face for something she doesn’t know what she wants to see. “Rach, why would you say that? I love you more than anything. I’m not sure what’s going on. Tell me what all those text messages mean.” “Finn, I saw you and you looked right at me and then ignored me and jumped into a cab. I followed you trying to call you the whole way home. Only for it to go straight to voice mail. And you didn’t answer any of my texts. What am I supposed to think?” she is full on sobbing now. “Rach, I’ve been on campus in Brooklyn all day. My last lesson ended like 20 minutes ago and as soon as I saw my phone I called and texted you.” “But I saw you Finn. It was 2:15, I had finished with my witch of a dance instructor and was heading to the subway.” Rachel lets out in annoyance. “At 2:15 I was sitting in my vocal class singing Faithfully, thinking about you, getting rave reviews by the way. There is no way I was in Manhattan.” Finn pleads with her. Rachel is looking at his face looking for the lie, but it’s not there. “I’m sorry, I over reacted. But baby, you’ve got a twin because this guy looked exactly like you.”

 Finn plops down and reaches for Rachel, pulling her to his lap. She straddles his hips pushing down on his center. “Really, exactly like me?” Finn teases the hem of her shirt.  “Well now that I think about it, he was wearing a completely different outfit than this one. I swear babe, I thought it was you.” Finn kisses her and pulls her closer placing one hand on her hip and the other in the small of her back. “Kurt, where’s Kurt?” Finn probes taking Rachel’s tongue into his mouth. “Out, shopping, fabric, class” is all Rachel can get out between Finn’s tongue dances. “Fabulous, I’ve got some punishing to do.” Rachel squeals when Finn squeezes her ass and lifts them up to move the “punishing” to their bedroom.

 Four hours later Kurt slides the door to the loft open only to have is auditory sense assaulted with Rachel’s screams of ecstasy. “OH FINN, SWEET BABY MOSES, FIN…FIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!” Kurt throws his bags down and turns around to leave once more. “I need to get a boyfriend and maybe my own place.” Shaking his head he locks the door and goes in search of a place to eat. He’ll give them an hour, two at the most and then he has to start his nighttime moisturizing routine.


	4. Chapter 4 So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Brother?  
> I do not own Glee, Kaya or any of its characters. The music used belongs to the brilliant songwriters and artists

Blaine finished his classes.  His first day was very educational, once he found his classes.  He even had one with that cute blue eyed boy.  The friend of the Mohawk.  Kurt Hum…? Something.  Blaine was so distracted by his thoughts when he entered the apartment he shared with his brother and best friend, he failed to hear what was going on until he reached the living room.

“Gunnaaarrr! Oh yes, right there, harder baby, faster Gun” Kaya is screaming behind the bedroom door.  Not that the door did any good with the noise. “Kaya, I’m so close baby. Cum with me, cum with me.  Kayaaaaaaaaaa” Gunnar followed. That was it for Blaine.  He turned on his heels grabbed his keys and out the door he walked. ‘I need a boyfriend or a place of my own.’ He thought to himself.  Sighing out of frustration Blaine locked the door to search for a sex free place to eat.  He’ll give them an hour, two at the most then he needs to get this gel out of his hair.

Panting, sweating and swearing. Pushing, deeper, deeper, faster, and harder. Gunnar held Kaya’s ass continuing his sweet session into her velvety core.  “Gunnar, Oh my fuck!” Kaya lets out one last time as he hits her spot hidden within her making her cum. Squeezing Gunnar’s large erection with her muscular walls is enough to send him into the stratosphere of delight.  Giving Kaya all his manhood he could spill deep inside her. “Bunny, it can never be as gooood as it is right now” Gunnar declares while he rides out his orgasm. 

Catching their breaths simultaneously, Kaya looks up at Gunnar’s beautiful amber colored eyes.  Gunnar looks at Kaya the same way. Loving and knowing.  “What’s up baby?” Gunnar asks feeling like Kaya had something to say.  Still connected, not knowing where Gunnar started and Kaya ended. Kaya spoke “Why were you at the Conservatory today? Didn’t you have classes until two today?   I thought for sure you saw me.  I called to you, running toward you and then I ran into some dude with big fishy lips and you were gone.” Gunnar frowns. “I was a NYADA all day” He begins to pull out, then pushes back into Kaya. “If I was there you know I would have called or texted you to meet with me” Gunnar kisses her pushing and pulling, finding the rhythm they know so well. “Well, oh baby, you got a twin. Dude looked just like you. Right there ohhhh” Kaya purrs with delight.  “Just like me?” Gunnar inquires and push deeper into his love. “Ugh, I guess not exacttttllyyyy. Gunnnnnnnnnnn” “You like that baby?” Gunnar continues loving Kaya.  The other Gunnar long forgotten. “I love you Kaya.” Gunnar reminds her. “I love you too. Yes, yes, yes” Kaya is screaming again.

* * *

 

Kurt walks four blocks from the apartment and finds a little diner.  Looks quaint.  He looks in the window. Hey, that’s the guy from the quad today and he’s in my vocal appreciation class. Kismet? Kurt thinks so, and walks into the diner right up to where the dark haired boy with gel in his hair was sitting. “Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel.  I saw you today at NYU at the quad.  We also have a class together.” putting his hand out to shake the boy’s in front of him.  “Blaine, Anderson. Nice to meet you.  I met one of your friends today on the quad. I guy with a Mohawk, Luck, Huck?” Kurt looks mortified. “Oh, my Gaga, I hope you’re not traumatized.  I swear I’ll make him pay for your therapy.”  Blaine laughs gesturing for Kurt to have a seat.  “No, it wasn’t that horrible.” Blaine plays along.  “Puck can be something when he wants to be, but a loyal friend to the end no doubt.” Kurt explains then parks his behind in the booth with Blaine.

“Liar, you lie” Blaine is laughing so hard he can barely get the words out.  Kurt is looking at him amused and really liking his laugh.  “I’m not, I came home from shopping for my casual design class and my brother, his girlfriend, my bestie by the way. Are going at it like wild animals. Screams like you’ve never heard.” Kurt relays with a chuckle.  Blaine finally catches his breath and is able to slow down his laughter.  “You are going to think I’m insane. But I got home from class today and I walked into screams as well.  My brother and his girlfriend, my bestie too, going at it.”  Kurt howls with laughter.  “Good grief, we are in the same boat. Sexiled.”  Blaine smiles “Well good thing, or else we would never have met at this place.  It’s only a short walk from our apartment.”  “Really? Mine is just a short walk too. We are neighbors, Blaine.”  “Awesome.  Do you think you’d like to go out with me on Friday, like a date?” Blaine asks.  “Friday?” Kurt reiterates.  Blaine nods, Kurt finishes “That’d be nice”

They stay at the little diner, talking laughing and getting to know each other for a bit more.  “Oh goodness it’s late.  I must get going, I’m late on my nightly ritual.” Kurt says. “Wow, time really flew by.  It is late.  I should get going as well.  I’ll see you in class?” Blaine says hopefully. “Of course.” Kurt responds.  “It was great to talk with you.  I’m looking forward to Friday night very much.” Kurt shyly relays to Blaine. “Me, too” They don’t know what to do now. Do they hug, shake hand or nothing?  Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand and takes it with his and squeezes. “Goodnight, Kurt I’m glad our brothers and Best friends are horn dogs.”  Kurt snickers then walks toward his apartment. Blaine does the same.

At The Hudmelberry loft

“I wonder where Kurt is.  It’s not like him to just leave his bags laying in the middle of the floor.” Rachel observes.  “I don’t know.” Finn looks up from his position on the sofa.  He pulls Rachel down and sits her on his lap.  He’s kissing her and sucking her neck, leaving marks no doubt, when they hear the door slide. “Oh no, I had to leave this house because you two were defiling each other when I got back from the fabric store.  I have to get ready for bed and need my eight hours.”  Rachel laughs into Finn’s mouth placing one more kiss on his lip before vacating his lap “Happy” she sarcastically asks.  “Yes thank you,” Kurt responds.

“Where were you little brother?” Finn says genuinely.  “I found this lovely little diner about four blocks from here.  Good food, great company.” Kurt has this faraway look in his eyes. One they haven’t’ seen since he had a crush on Sam, before he realized same was not team gay. Rachel shrieks “YOU MET SOMEONE! Tell me. Tell me”  “There is nothing to tell. If and when there is you will be the first to know. Now if you will excuse me, I’m an hour and a half behind on my moisturizing routine.” With that Kurt blots from the room before any more inquires can be made. 

“He is exhausting.  Why can’t he just tell us what happened? Why does his love life always have to be shrouded in mystery?” Rachel quizzes Finn.  “I don’t know.  Maybe he doesn’t want to jinx it.  He has always been private you know that.  Give him time he’ll talk to you before too long.  Enough, of Kurt drama.  I want to snuggle with my super-hot girl watch a movie then take her to bed and make love to her until the sun comes up.”  Rachel giggles.  “I get to pick the movie.  Funny Girl it is” Before Finn can protest she had it in the DVD and she’s cuddled next to his large frame.

* * *

 

At the Hudlawerson apartment.

Blaine makes his way back to his apartment dreamily remembering his time with Kurt.  Praying that Gunnar and Kaya were finished with their activities. To his great relief, when he walks in the apartment this time he hears the TV with a ball game blaring.  “Kaya, are you there?” Blaine shouts.  “She’s in the shower little bro.  I’m here watching the Yankee’s kill the Red Sox” Gunnar smiles while Blaine sits next to him grabbing a handful of chips.  “At least I get to be in the apartment this time” Blaine stares at his brother.  “What?” Gunnar cocks his eyebrow.  “I came home earlier.  Let’s just say, Kaya won’t need any vocal warm ups tomorrow at band practice.” Blaine lets Gunnar know he heard them earlier. “Sorry about that, not really, but I am sorry.  I thought we’d be finished.  She’d need more of the Gun than I thought.” Gunnar smirked “Pig! Don’t talk like that to your brother about me.” Kaya disgustingly shakes her head at her boyfriend. “It’s true.  I couldn’t get you off me with a stick.” Gunnar playfully digs.  ‘Gunnar Christopher Hudson, stop you’re going to scar my best friend for life.” Kaya sticks her tongue out at Gunnar.  Turning her attention to Blaine.

“We are sorry despite what the jerk says.” Pointing at Gunnar. “Where’d you take yourself to?”  Kaya grabs some chips waiting for Blaine to answer.  “I found this out of the way diner about four blocks from here.” Blaine says with that dreamy look in his eyes. “Blainie, I haven’t seen you look like that since Baz.” Sebastian, or Baz was Blaine’s boyfriend in high school who cheated on him. “You met someone, you bitch.” Kaya jabs at her bestie.  “If you must know, yes I met someone.  I saw him on campus today.  He’s in one of my classes and I happened to be in the diner when he came in.  Oh, Ky, he is so cute. The bluest eyes I’ve seen since Paul Newman.”  Kaya smiles at her friend.  “Hey, should I like check him out. Do the big brother thing?” Gunnar asks.  “No, and if you’ve forgotten I’m four months older than you.”  “Yeah, but you’re also 2 feet shorter, which makes me the big brother.” Gunnar reminds the smaller man.  “You are an idiot” Blaine spits back.  “I love you too little bro. Kaya I’ll see you in the bed. I’m jumping in the shower.” Gunnar winks at his girlfriend and nods toward his brother.

“I’m so happy for you Blainie.  We could finally go on double dates.” Kaya so excited.  Blaine has to slow her down.  “Ky, I just met him. At least let me get a date in before you plan my wedding.”  The friends laugh.  “I’m going to shower, this gel is starting to itch.  We’ve got band practice early in the am. I want to be fresh.” Blaine says getting up “Night bestie” Kaya wishes and goes to her room.

Gunnar fresh from a shower stood in the mirror brushing his teeth.  Kaya appreciated looking at Gunnar in a towel set low on his hips. His abs toned and flat. Shit, she though it’s going to be a long night.  Gunnar recognized that look in his lady’s eyes spit into the sink turned dropped the towel and slung Kaya over his shoulder carrying her to their bed.  Kaya giggling the whole way there.

 


	5. Chapter 5 Friends in Low Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers

The alarm clock came too quick for Gunnar.  He and Kaya spent the night tangled in each other and now he would pay for his over active libido.  Band practice was too early. Who set this up?  I’m gonna kill them. He though rolling over to hug Kaya only to find empty space.  “Grrrr, Kaya!” Gunnar calls out.  Then he hears her in the shower.  The most angelic voice he ever heard.  Singing their new song.  He closed his eyes to just listen.  He could listen to Kaya all day every day and never tire of her.  Gosh he loved that woman.

Gunnar decided to get up once the singing stopped.  He pulled on his boxers and t-shirt from the last nights discarded clothes, then made his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  Starbucks Dark Roast, only way to kick his ass into gear in the morning.  That and Kaya’s threats of no sex. 

Kaya came into the kitchen dressed pulling her long light brown hair into a ponytail. “Good Morning sexy” purred from her lips.  “Good morning gorgeous” her man replied.  “Blaine is almost ready we are waiting for you.  Which seems to happen a lot these days.”  Kaya kids.  “Yeah, well, you can’t rush this perfection” Gunnar smiles while waving his hand up and down his body.  “It takes time to look as hot and sexy as I do.  I am the drummer.” Gunnar continues to give his Hudson smile.  Kaya fakes swooning “Oh, I do declare, how did I get so lucky a stud like you picked little ole me?”  “It was written in the stars, babe.”  Gunnar responds. Several kisses and a few gropes later Kaya starts pushing Gunnar to the bathroom. “Hurry, you know I don’t like to be late” He places one last kiss on her lips and retreats to the shower.

Blaine and Kaya are waiting on Gunnar again.  “And, I’m the one who takes too long to get ready.  What’s it been 40 minutes?” Blaine complains.  “It’s been 20 drama king” Kaya says.  “Gunnar come on, we are going to be late” Kaya yells as her boyfriend is walking down the hall, putting his wallet in his back pocket and playing with his phone.  “I’m coming for cripes sake.  Let’s go. I’ve got to make sure Taylor got that New Harmony down before we get into a full rehearsal.”   The trio leave the apartment, grab a cab and head off to practice.

 

Kurt was banging around in the kitchen, for what felt like three hours. “Rachel! Rachel!” he shouts. She comes running out of the bedroom into the kitchen.  Standing in her shirt and panties she out of breath “What’s the matter Kurt? Are you okay?” Not noticing her state of dress Kurt continues to yell “I can’t find anything in these cabinets.  Why did you rearrange everything? It was fine.”  “Fine for who?  I couldn’t reach anything Kurt.  I put everything the same just on different shelves. If you tell me what you need I can tell you where it is then I can finish getting dressed.”  Finally Kurt realizes Rachel is in her panties “OH MY Barbra! Put on some clothes.” Kurt covers his eyes. “I thought you were being murdered by the way you were screaming.  I was..Never mind what was it you needed?”  Rachel exasperated looks at Kurt waiting for an answer.  “I wanted to make some biscuits and gravy to take to rehearsals, because you know Puckerman, once we start he won’t stop. I needed the flour” Kurt explains.  Rachel show him the whereabouts of the flour then returns to get dress.

Finn stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom just as Rachel was coming back in. “babe, I love the look, but I’d rather not have the band ogling you without pants.”  Rachel snapped “Like I’d go to rehearsal like this Finn. YOUR BROTHER, was screaming his head off and I ran to make sure he was ok only to find out he needed flour.”  “Sorry babe, I was only making a joke and since when is he just my brother his YOUR BEST GAY.” Finn walks toward her.  He kisses her lips and she relents. “Better?” Finn asks “Some” Rachel responds.  

Finn and Rachel were finished getting ready and were waiting on Kurt.  Kurt finally appears “I’m ready.  Let’s go.”  “Finally” Finn huffs.  The trio leavesthe loft and hit up a cab on their way to band rehearsal.

 

Simple guitar chords

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (x7) Drums enter, Gunnar smiling and nodding at Kaya._

_Kaya opens her mouth and the first verse of Crossing Coldwater’s new song is heard throughout the practice space._   
  
_I remember our first days_   
_When we swore we would never change_   
_It was the whole damn world_   
_Versus me and you_   
  
_That was when we were both best friends_   
_Just lay around on the sofa bed_   
_And our time was always up too soon_   
  
_Why did everything get old?_   
_Look at you now, your eyes are cold_   
_don’t you wanna make it right?_   
  
_Yeah, look, go ahead and find_   
_why don't we kiss and make up_   
_and get on with our lives?_   
_Doesn't really matter who said it first_   
_Keep on acting like this and we both get hurt_   
_I just wanna try_   
  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_   
  
_All the things we never said_   
_And all the shit we both regret_   
_I remember when I first saw you_   
  
_It was the time we were both best friends_   
_Now all I do is I pay your rent_   
_And I can't help feeling like I'm used_   
  
_Go ahead and find_   
_Why don't we kiss and make up_   
_And get on with our lives?_   
_I don't give a fuck who said it first_   
_Keep on acting like this so we both get hurt_   
_all I want to do is try_

_The song ends and Kaya_ looks to Gunnar.  Seeing the Hudson grin Kaya knows she killed the song. “Wow Kaya, Gunnar, Great song” Taylor (the lead guitarist) tells them. “Thanks” the answer in unison.  Manny (the bassist) contributes “The drums were killer and I like the lyrics.  Great collaboration.  Kaynnar (Kaya + Gunnar)   Forever!!!!”  Blaine and Mike (back ground vocalist) nod in agreement.

Kaya is still beaming after rehearsal. “Gun, I absolutely love our new song” Gunnar smiles packing up his drums and sticks. “I know bunny, it turned out well.  Mike filmed it and sent it to Dad.  I just got a text. He says you rocked the vocals as always.”  Kaya blushes.  “You know Blaine has that date tonight.  We are going to be alone.  What shall we do without him?”  She teases.  Gunnar stands up his full 6’3” height and walks over to his girlfriend.  Waggling his eyes “I think I can think of a few things” 

They hear a gaging sound and turn around to be face to face with their lead guitarist. “Can you guy be anymore disgusting?” Taylor says rolling his eyes. “We could try.  You’re jealous cause I got a smokn’ hot girlfriend and you got Rosie Palm.” Gunnar pushes Taylor playfully. “I’m a sex god, I got girls. Don’t worry about the Bennett.” Taylor protest.  Kaya grabs Gunnar’s hand and they just walk away from their friend keeping him from embarrassing himself more than usual.

The practice space held four rooms, where four different practices were going on.  Mike was the first to notice the flyer on the wall in between rooms. “Hey, guys look at this.” Holding up the flyer for the rest of the band to see

NOVEMBER 29TH 2014

**Mercury Lounge**

 217 [East Houston Street](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Houston_Street_\(Manhattan\)),

New York, NY 10002

Battle of the Band

Three rounds of Battle

Winner receives a Recording Demo and a Showcase at the Bowery Ballroom on Valentine’s Day 2015

Sign up on our website

[www.mercuryloungenyc.com](http://www.mercuryloungenyc.com/)

Blaine is the first to speak “Are we all in?  We need to win this thing”  “HELLS YEAH WE DO!” Gunnar shouts.  “I guess we are in.  I’ll get on the website and enter us right away” Kaya tells the guys and goes off in the corner of the room to use her iPhone in peace.

“Ky, let’s go I’m starving” Gunnar pouts to his girlfriend.  “What else is new?” Kaya asks.  “You are lucky I love you or I’d be hurt by that” Gunnar fiends hurt.  “Come on Hudson, let’s feed you.”  “Bye guys” Gunnar shoots over his shoulder at the band.

“I got to go too, I got a date.” Blaine describes his night and his plans for his date.  “Hey, that’s great man, I’m happy for you.  I hope it works out for you.” Manny shakes his hand.  Mike and Taylor say the same.  As the guys of Crossing Coldwater close the door.  The keyboard player of the other band practicing opens their door.

Kurt yelps and runs back into the practice space. “Look, look, look.  We have to do this. It is so exciting.” Kurt practically jumps into Pucks lap “Easy there Lady Hummel, what is that?” Puck asks trying to see what Kurt was going on about. “Battle of the bands.  The winners get a demo and a show case on Valentine’s Day.  VALENTINES DAY IN NYC!!!!” Kurt enthusiasm soon becomes contagious throughout the band.  “Do you think we could do it?” Finn asks.  Rachel beams up at him “We got it in the bag baby”  “I like that confidence Berry” Puck tells her.  “Heck ya! We got this” Sam speaks up after being somewhat quiet during practice. 

Rachel picks up her phone accessing the internet before anyone could change their minds “We are all signed up. Now let’s practice the new one, one last time.  Then I really need to get home, I got to write a paper on my musical influences of the 20th century.  Duh! Barbra anybody”

“Let’s do this shit.  Puckerone gots a hot date with Satan in an hour” Puck tells everyone.  Satan is Santana Pucks on again off again girlfriend. Their relationship burns hot and they fight more than anyone, but they love each other.

Kurt starts simple with his keyboards while Rachel begins the opening lines of their new song Burn with You.   Finn wrote this song, so obviously it has some killer drums in it.  The lyrics are pretty special to Finn he wrote them for Rachel.

_We are broken_   
_We can't fix it_   
_There's no cure for our condition_   
_Desperate eyes are staring at me_   
_Should be hopeless but we're happy_   
_It's not perfect here between us_   
_Even angels have their demons_   
_Trapped inside this twisted circle_   
_It ain't right but it's eternals_   
  
_There's a white light_   
_And it's calling me_   
_And it's promising ecstasy_   
_But I don't wanna go to heaven_   
_If you're going to hell_   
_I will burn with you_   
_I will burn with you_   
  
_We're not healthy_   
_Barely[breathing](http://www.directlyrics.com/lea-michele-burn-with-you-lyrics.html)_   
_But this pain keeps my[heart](http://www.directlyrics.com/lea-michele-burn-with-you-lyrics.html) beating_   
_We are lost when we're together_   
_But I'll follow you forever_

Finn drops his last beats and the song ends much like it began simple keyboard and Rachel’s awesome vocals.

“Great guys.  Rachel baby, I knew that this was the one, when I was writing it for you.  I love you babe.” Finn tells his girl.  “Babe, your lyrics are fantastic.  I couldn’t do what I do without your words.  I absolutely adore that song.” 

“Okay you guys are making me sick.  I needs to get my Mack on. Puck you done” Santana says.  Everyone looks in her direction surprised she was there. “When did you get here babe?” Puck asks.  “The beginning of that song.  I’ve got to say Finnocence nice lyrics.” “Who are you and what have you done with the real Santana?” Rachel questions.  “Can it hobbit” Santana retorts “Never fear she’s always right around the corner.” Kurt smirks and says under his breath.  “I’m out dudes, Come on San, yours or mine?” Puck jumps up slamming his guitar case closed then walked out with Santana She mumbles something the others didn’t hear and they were gone.

“I’ve got to go.  I met a girl at the Frat we played a couple of weeks back.  I’m meeting her for coffee. Hopefully she’ll let me get a real date.” Sam says eagerly.  “Whoa, what’s her name?  Is she pretty? What does she study, where?” Rachel starts the third degree.  “I talked to her and she gave me her number. Her name is Quinn Fabray. Yes she’s pretty, blonde with green eyes. She goes the Brooklyn College.  I’m not sure what she studies.  Did that answer the barrage of questions MOM?” Sam jokes at Rachel. “I got to look out for my boys, you know that. Do we get to meet her?” Rachel gives him a hard time back. “NO!” Sam is adamant.  “I mean maybe, someday. But she’d get a load of this group and run for Kentucky.” Sam chuckles. 

“OH MY is that really the time? Kurt quizzes.  “I have to get, I need to buy an outfit for my date tonight” Finn and Rachel look at Kurt.  “Didn’t you just go shopping yesterday?”  Finn asks.  “Yes, dear brother but nothing I bought will do for a first date.  I’m going to Barney’s you want to come?”  “I’d rather have a root canal, but thanks for asking bro” Finn calls to Kurt as Kurt is headed for the door.  “I thought so, I’ll see you two at home.” 

Rachel and Finn make it back to the loft tired from the practice. “I have to start that paper, but I’m so tired.”  “Let’s take a nap, then you can work on it while I’m at work tonight.” Finn places kisses along Rachel’s neck.  “Nap? Kissing my neck doesn’t feel like pre-nap activities.” Rachel says with closed eyes, enjoying Finn’s smooches along her neck.  “You’ve been taking naps with me for 2 years now. You know I don’t sleep until I’ve had my way with you.” Finn continues his seduction.  Rachel has no will power to resist Finn when he is so cute and cocky.  “Oh what the hell” Rachel gives in turning to mount Finn.  Rachel wraps her legs around Finn’s waist and he hold her by her ass and carries her to the bedroom. 

“Ohhh mmmmyyy god-god.” Rachel mutters while Finn is sliding his hardness in and out in slow long caresses.  “That’s it baby, cum for me again.”  Finn whispers in her ear continuing gliding into her velvety pussy.  Rachel’s eyes open, happens to glance at the clock “Goodness Finn, we’ve been at this for 3 hours. What happened to the nap?”  Finn smirks his half smile at his girl “You can nap after I go to work. Cum for me.” He thrusts sharp and deep. Moaning Rachel whimpers “Finn I’ve cum three times you need to cum.”  With that she flips them so she is now straddling him.  “CUM!” she commands setting her pace.  Finn pouts out his lower lip, crosses his arms across his chest “You’re taking the fun out of it. I don’t have to be at work for another hour and a half.” Rachel riding him throws her head back she knows she is so close but she needs him to cum. She’s exhausted. Singing and their love making has worn her out. “Finn stop playing CUM!” She yells sliding up and down his long shaft. Doing everything she can to push him over the edge, she bends forward taking his earlobe in between her teeth.  Nipping slightly then moving to the spot behind his ear she know will send him over into the stratosphere. Rachel hits the right spot on his neck and reaches around to grab onto his ball sac giving it a slight squeeze.  That’s all he need. Finn is grunting and pushing up into Rachel. “O-O-O” Finn’s famous O face tells her he going to explode. She continues riding his shaft until she received everything he had to give.

He is panting, Rachel climbs off of Finn. “That was great” Finn says.  “Finn, I’m so tired.  I love when you want it to last and want to take care of me, but sometimes, I think I miss the mailman.” Rachel declares trying to regain her breath. Finn cracks up and pulls her close to his side. “The mailman is officially dead for me. Sorry babe. I’m going to always make you cum more than me.  It’s just the way it is.”  Finn drops a kiss on her head. “I’m going to take a shower. You want in?” Finn cocks his eyebrow awaiting her answer. “Hell no!  My legs are rubber. My brain is mushed.  I need sleep to rejuvenate my brain cells so I can start my paper.” Rachel giggles and tries to push Finn off the bed. “Go get out of here.  I’m sexed out.  If you don’t let me rest, you will be lonely after work.” Rachel is hopeful that he’d give her a break. “Okay, but your sexy ass is mine when I return later.’ Finn kisses her mouth and forehead getting up to the shower.  ‘I wonder if all Hudson men are this insatiable.’ Rachel wonders to herself knowing she could never ask anyone but his mom, and that is never going to happen. She’d be mortified.

Kurt meets Blaine at the diner where they had first talked. “I’m so glad we decided to do this, I’ve been having a wonderful time.” Kurt tells him.  Blaine smiles “it’s not over.  Let’s go I’d like to go for a walk in Central Park.  For it being the end of September it is still rather mild. My favorite part of the city is Central Park.  I reminds me of Missouri.”  “It’s my favorite for the same reason except Ohio” Kurt smiles with quiet laughter. 

Their walk in Central Park was wonderful.  They talked about their lives in NYC and how they grew up in their respective cities. “All anyone ever wanted was to leave Lima, hence the name of our band Leaving Lima.” Kurt explains.  “I know what you mean.  Coldwater was a great place to grow up and if I didn’t I wouldn’t have my step-brother Gunnar and my bestie Kaya.” Blaine gives Kurt some more information.  “I have a step-brother.  My dad married Finn’s mom when we were 16.  It had been great having a brother.” Kurt gives in kind. “My best friend is his girlfriend and we all live together go to school with or near.  Same with all of our band mates.  Sometimes it feels incestuous.” Kurt mulls.  “I know what you mean.  I live with my brother and Kaya who is his girlfriend. And the rest of Crossing Coldwater is in and out of our apartment like it’s a revolving whore’s bed.” Blaine laughs.

They talked some more.  Blaine told Kurt about his mom and stepdad. Kurt told Blaine about his dad and stepmom.  “They sound like they would really get along, our bands and parents” Blaine says.  “I’d have to agree with that.  Maybe we should try to get the bands together.” Kurt has an idea. “I could hold a dinner party.  Like a grown up dinner party and invite both our respective friends. What do you say?” Kurt eyes pleading with Blaine.  “Well you’ve already met the worst of my band mates Puck, what would it hurt.  Let’s do it.  I’ll get everyone’s schedules and get with you.”  Blaine makes Kurt so happy. 

“Well this is me” Kurt says.  They had made it to the loft. “I had an absolutely fantastic time Blaine.  I’d like to do it again.” Kurt explains.  “I did too Kurt. I’m so glad our brothers can’t keep it their pants and you came into that diner that night.” Blaine states, leaning in he takes Kurt’s lips between his and gives him a kiss to remember. They pull apart Kurt has pink cheeks and Blaine smile would light up New York.  “Goodnight Blaine Anderson.” Kurt says “Talk to you soon Kurt Hummel.” Blaine responds letting go of Kurt’s hand and walks home. 

Kurt is ecstatic when he enters the loft to pure silence.  He starts planning his dinner party by emailing his band mates and friends asking for a date to have the party. 

Crossing Coldwater and Leaving Lima plus extra special friends are going to meet come hell or high water. Kurt knows that for a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .MUSIC in this chapter   
>  Kiss and Make Up by Crossing Coldwater from the MTV scripted show Kaya circa 2007-2008  
> Burn with you by Lea Michele.  
> Chapter 6  
> Kurt and Blaine are having trouble lining up dinner party dates with the rest of their band mates.  
> Finn and Rachel go to a show.  
> Gunnar and Kaya go to a show.


	6. Chapter 6 Let’s See a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was 19 and in love, living with my boyfriend we had sex all the time. Isn’t that what love is when your young. Making love slowly, fast, loving, dirty anywhere and everywhere, all through the night. I want to convey that these two couple are so deep in love with each other they can’t get enough of one another. So there will be extreme amounts of smut in my story. My reality always has had a generous amount of sex. I know how to love someone so completely that you want to stay naked and in bed forever. Finchel and Kynnar are deeply in love that it would physically hurt not to express that love often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singer

Kurt and Blaine have been going out on dates for a little over three weeks now and they both believe they could be more.  Blaine is planning on asking Kurt to be his boyfriend. He’s waiting for the perfect opportunity.

“Bro, you are just going to have to go for it.  You like this guy and he likes you, right?” Gunnar asks and Blaine nods “Then I don’t see what the problem is.  Stop being a pussy and get you man.”  Gunnar offers his advice.  “Must you be so vulgar?  Yes I really like Kurt, we have a great time together.  I’m just scared.  Scared that you and Ky won’t like him. What if mom and dad don’t like him? I couldn’t go out with him if they didn’t approve.” Blaine is rambling.  Gunnar grabs his brother’s shoulders and shakes him.  “Blaine your 19 years old. Mom and Dad don’t need to approve of your boyfriend.  But I’m sure if you like him, Dad and Anne will like him too.” 

Gunnar hadn’t always been unable to call Anne mom.  He did on occasion, like when she’s being all mom like. But it doesn’t feel right and he doesn’t know why. He had never known his own mother. She died when he was a baby.  He has a picture of him and her in an old beat up recliner. His dad really doesn’t like to talk about Carole Hudson too much.  He and his dad are real close, but unless Gunnar asks Chris won’t say much on the subject.  Gunnar thinks it’s too much for his dad to handle. He was only 23 years old when he became a widower with a baby.  It must have been hard.  So, Gunnar doesn’t like to push and most of the time his Dad just gets angry. 

Kaya comes in the living room fresh from her shower. “Are we still arguing about you asking that Kurt guy to be your boyfriend?”  “No arguing, I just want it to be perfect. Kurt’s real special to me and he deserves epic romance.” Gagging noises could be heard as Taylor walks through the hall into the apartment. “Blaine, stop pussing out and do it all ready. I’m sick to death of hearing ‘Kurt did this, Kurt said that” bone him already so we can all get on with our lives.” Taylor spews crudely. “Crude much” was Kaya’s response to the guitar player taking her usual spot on Gunnar’s lap placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“God get a room, okay we KNOW YOUR IN LOVE, can you be any more sickening” Blaine is yelling at them.  “While I appreciate the drama of your outburst, it is totally out of line and unwarranted.” Kaya says as Blaine hangs his head in shame.  “You really are stressing about this?  Blaine it will be alright. Just ask him.  The worst he could say is no and we both know you’ve heard that before.” Kaya chuckles and her best gay stands giving her a small hug. “Thanks Ky, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Blaine leaves the trio sitting in the living room.

“Gun, you up for a COD tourney? I’ve been playing online with some douche who calls himself “the Puckasauras” he’s good but I miss my bro.” Taylor asks hopefully.  “No can do Tay, Kaya and I got tickets to the revival of Rent, she’s been wanting to see.” “Whipped” Taylor snickers under his breath. Gunnar flicks his ear “Wouldn’t have it any other way” Kaya laughing at the exchange speaks up “Baby, you need to get showered if we are to make it on time.”  Gunnar smiles and goes.

In Blaine’s room he is texting Kurt.

Blaine:  Do you want to do something tonight?

Kurt: What did you have in mind?

Blaine:  A new art gallery opened up not far from here and sushi?

Kurt: that could be fun. What time?

Blaine: 7pm meet me at the diner? Or I could pick you up at your place?

Blaine waited for what seemed like an eternity for Kurt to reply.  His phone buzzed and Blaine took the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Kurt: Sorry about that my fashion challenged brother was trying to wear something hideous and that is never allowed if he wishes to remain my brother.   Pick me up at my place. 

Blaine: No worries, I’ll see you then.

Blaine thought to himself. ‘Tonight, I’m going to ask him tonight.  I really like Kurt and I don’t want to let him slip through my fingers because I’m being a coward.  What the hell I started the McCarthy branch of fight club. He was a fighter. He could do this. Kurt’s just a guy. That’s the problem, he isn’t just a guy. He’s **the** guy. I know it?’

“Finn are you ready yet?” Rachel calls from the kitchen. No answer. “Finn!” No answer. Rachel puts down her tea and head to the room.  “Finn Hudson if you are sleeping so help me Moses” there stood her 6’3” boyfriend in all his naked glory in front of the closet.  Rachel swallows because Finn has the best ass, but she needs to focus.  She’s had these tickets to the Rent revival forever and they would not be late.  She could not let him distract her with his tight ass, his hard abs, that messy brown hair or that trail of hair from his belly button that leads to his enormous… She is brought out of her trance “Rach, what do you think?” Snapping his fingers in front of her, he’s holding up a black v neck sweater and a pair of dress pants.  “That looks good baby, put on that burgundy button up underneath the sweater. Totally hot” She tells him before leaving. “Hey, wait” Finn calls after her.  “No, no way Finn Hudson you will not make us late for this show.  I have been looking forward to this all week. Between band practice and getting that video sent for the contest not to mention school.  I want to see this show.” Rachel is rambling and Finn is laughing. “I just wanted to know what shoes I should wear.” He says with his Hudson smirk and his voice oozing sarcasm.  “Yeah, right. I know you.  You’ll have me naked in 20 seconds flat if I don’t leave.   The John Varvartos Kurt got you.”  And she runs from the bedroom.

“Kurt we are leaving.” Rachel yells to their roomie.  “Oh, too bad Blaine is coming to pick me up for a date. I’d like you to meet him.” Kurt pouts hopefully.  “Kurt if we don’t leave now.” Rachel glares at Finn “We will miss the opening act. Next time I promise”  “Yea, little bro.” Finn agrees.  With a good luck hug Rachel and Finn leave for the theatre.

Kurt hears a knock 5 minutes later.  “Blaine!” he exclaims excitedly.  “You just missed my brother and Rachel.”  “I was looking forward to meeting them. Everyone is so busy.” Blaine relays.  “I am ready whenever.”  “I thought that we could walk to the gallery. It’s not far and it’s really rather nice out tonight.”  Kurt nods “That sounds lovely.”  Kurt takes his keys from the hook. Blaine leads him from the apartment and Kurt locks the door.

The cab pulled up in front of the midtown theatre where this revival was being held. “Come on Gunnar, hurry up.  Why you have to take such a long shower when you knew we had tickets is beyond me.”  “I already said I was sorry. Like twelve times. Can’t you just let it go bunny?” Kaya felt her resolve melting when she looked into her boyfriend’s whiskey colored eyes. “I really hate you sometimes Hudson.  How am I supposed to stay mad at you with those damn eyes?”  Gunnar flashes his Hudson smile and takes her hand.  “Let’s find our seats and you can show me later how sexy my eyes are.” Kaya huffs out a breath and follows her Gunnar.

  
“These seats are fantastic Finn.  My daddy did great” Rachel is beaming barely able to control her excitement.  “Baby, calm down.  People are starting to stare.” Finn says.  “When have I ever cared about being the center of attention?  Let them stare.  I’m happy and I don’t care.”  The house lights flicker signaling the show is about to start. The lights dim and the curtain goes up.

“How embarrassing.” Kaya seethes to her boyfriend. “The lights are already off now we have to find our seats in the dark.  Gunnar is trying not to laugh because it will only piss Kaya off more than she already is.  “Here this is us bunny” Gunnar says leading her into her seat with his hand on the small of her back.

“How rude. Coming in after the lights go down and the curtain goes up” Rachel whispers in Finn’s ear.  “Don’t let it ruin your night baby.” Finn whispers back.  Shaking her head up and down she mouths “You’re right”

“Did you see that girl looking at us?” Kaya asks Gunnar in his ear. “Bunny, don’t worry about her.  It’s not like she’s never been late to something.” Gunnar tries to calm is pissed off girlfriend “If she want’s something to look at I’ll give her something.”  Kaya is breathing heavy.  Gunnar takes her hand in his and strokes her knuckles to soothe away her anger.  As the opening note is played Kaya relaxes and forgets all about the other girl.

The house lights go up for intermission.  “Finn I have to use the ladies. Do you think you could get me a water?” “Sure baby, meet me at the entrance so we can go back together.” “Love you” Rachel says “Me too” Finn answers.

Kaya and Gunnar are talking “I’m gonna get a water do you want?” Gunnar asks. ” I think I need to use the ladies” Kaya says. “Okay, I’ll grab some water and meet you back at the seat” Gunnar relays as Kaya is running to the nearest ladies room

Rachel is at the sink washing her hand humming when this woman standing next to her rolls her eyes. “Excuse me. Do you have a problem?” Rachel asks. “Yeah, you.  You like to stare at people.” Kaya responds to the tiny girl next to her. “Well if you didn’t come in late and disrupt the play. I would not have been looking at you.” Rachel verbally pushes back. “You’re unbelievable. Not only are you rude, but you are a know it all.” Kaya says trying not to get pissed off.  The tiny brunette will not let up “I’m rude, I’m rude. You’re the one standing here causing a scene and I’m the rude one.  You got a lot of nerve sweetheart’

Finn is standing waiting for Rachel to finish in the bath room when she comes barreling out.  “What’s going on? I heard yelling.” Finn looks at her. ‘That rude bitch that came in when the play started is accusing me of being rude.  Can you believe it? She’s late and disrupting and I’m rude.” Rachel puts her foot down and puffs out her bottom lip.  Finn can’t help but lean down and capture her pout between his lips.  He feels Rachel ease into the kiss. ‘All better?”  Finn quizzes Rachel opens her eyes and mewls “much” they go back to their seat.

Gunnar makes to the front of the line “Water please” the attendant looks at him then chuckles “you drank that other one really fast” Gunnar looks at him confusingly “Huh?” “The water I just gave you, you finished it rather quickly.” “I have no idea what you are talking about. Can I just have a water please?” Gunnar hands over his two dollars and the guy gives him his water.  He finds Kaya and they head back to their seats. Gunnar forgetting all about the weird server.

The final curtain call was complete and Finn and Rachel were anxious to get home.  Finn is kissing Rachel’s neck while at the cab stand. “Babe, can’t you wait till we get to the loft?” Rachel inquires. “Nope” popping his p. “You taste too good” Finn continues his lapping at her neck.  “I can’t wait to use my tongue all over your body.” Finn whispers leaving Rachel flustered. “Damn cab, hurry” her mouth manages to murmur.  Just then the cab pulls forward.  Finn opens Rachel’s door and follows her in, ducking his head so as to not bump it. “Greenwich please” Finn says then turns his attentions back to his girlfriend

Kaya is sitting in Gunnar’s lap as the cab pulls up in front of the apartment. She is peppering his neck with slow and steady kisses.  The cab driver has to clear his throat “we here” simply stated the cab driver.  Breaking away from Gunnar’s neck, Kaya moves off his lap and out the door leaving Gunnar to pay for the ride.  Once he was out of the car he hears “You paid for this ride, you get your next ride free” Kaya purrs into Gunnar’s ear. Gunnar picks her up and throws her over his shoulder running up to the apartment. Kaya giggling the whole way.

Finn and Rachel enter the loft.  “Kurt still out” Rachel playfully tells Finn.  “You could show me what you were going to do with that tongue” Finn waggles his eyebrows and picks his girl up and carries her to the bedroom.  Their clothes are long gone and Finn has worked his tongue up and down Rachel’s toned olive skinned body.  He has made his way between her thighs. Blowing ever so softly on her wet center.  “Finn, don’t tease baby, I need you.”  Finn loves Rachel begging for him. He blew once more before licking up the center of her folds causing Rachel to arch her back off the mattress. “Baby” is the only thing Finn understood her saying as he continues loving her with his mouth.  He takes her swollen bud into his mouth and sucks on it like a straw. Rachel is writhing on the bed and Finn loves the reactions her body gives him.  He needs to hear her. He needs to hear her perfect pitch singing his name.  He plunges two fingers into her vagina and pumps. Pumping his fingers into her tiny body, Finn’ mouth  has not let up on the sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening.  Rachel cannot hear anything, she sees flashes of light in front of her eyes.  “Finn” she sings and rides her orgasm out against his mouth and fingers.  Finn lets go with a final suck and works his way up to her mouth.  He is beyond hard. Painfully so.  He need to release.  Rachel is panting and still riding the waves of euphoria he has caused.  “Finn, I-I love you” she get out between breaths. “I know love. I love you too.” With that he pushes into her small frame. Slowly filling her with every inch of him. He begins his rhythmic thrust. Working her up once more.  She is wiggling underneath him “Finn, I can’t I’m going to OH MY GOD” He feels how close her next wave of pleasure is and speeds up his pumping. In and out in and out he’s going deeper and harder and he feels his own release just as she is singing his name once more. They cum together.  Not wanting to break the connection Finn pulls Rachel with him on his back so she is on top.  Sleep is threating to take over.  “I love you Rach” Finn says hearing her steady breath knowing she is asleep. Before Mr. Sandman can get him he clicks the iPod to his Journey playlist and quickly follows his love into dreamland.

“Kayaaa, baby.” Gunnar is panting watching his beautiful girlfriend sliding up and down his dick. “Gun, I love you. I love you so much baby” Kaya responds continuing her up and down motion. Everything about Gunnar is huge, even his cock.  Kaya takes all of him and he never fails to hit that spot deep within the walls of her core.  “Oh, Gunnar” Kaya rhythm is starting to waiver and Gunnar feels her getting tired.  He grabs her around the waist flipping them and he is thrusting into her tiny frame and he’s deeper and going faster and harder. She is yelling out orders “Faster, deeper, harder” Gunnar feels his release and he reaches down to circle her clit with his thumb.  With on final thrust Gunnar hits her spot simultaneously rubbing her clit sending Kaya off blinding her for a moment. “Fuckkkkkkkkkkk, Gun-Gunnar.” Kaya screams for him.  Gunnar reaches his peak at the same time grunting “Bun-bunnnnyyy”

Blaine unlocks the apartment door and sees Kaya and Gunnar’s shoes. He rolls his eyes. Then he hears them.  He know he walked in on the tail end because Gunnar is yelling bunny.  He also knows that they’ll be asleep in a minute. If he was yelling baby, or babe, Blaine would know they were heading into another round.  Gunnar only finishes with bunny when he’s had enough. Thank God. Blaine thinks to himself. “I know far too much about their sex life.” He says out loud to no one in particular.  His phone buzzes and Blaine smiles it’s a text from Kurt

_**Kurt: Goodnight Boyfriend** _

_**Blaine” Goodnight Boyfriend** _

Blaine remembers earlier in the night when he asked Kurt to be exclusive with him

_They were at the gallery and the exhibit was as fantastic as promised.  Blaine was nervous.  He liked Kurt so much and he wanted this relationship to start off right and he had so much hope that this was the one for him. Like Kaya was the one for Gunnar. He wanted what they had.  It’s now or never Anderson he told himself._

_Blaine reached out to take Kurt’s hand. “Can we go over here for a minute?” He asks. Kurt nods and follows not letting go of Blaine’s hand.  They find a small viewing bench in front of a spectacular photo of the New York skyline. Blaine lets out a breath. “Kurt, these last few weeks have been some of the best of my life” he starts Kurt says “mine too” “I’m glad, I wanted to bring you here tonight because I know how much you appreciate the finer things.  I appreciate the finer things too Kurt. I appreciate you.  I like how you smile when you see me.  I like the little frown line you get in your forehead while talking about your brother.  I like that we both have girls as best friends and we both play keyboards. What I’m trying to say is Kurt Hummel will you be my boyfriend.”  Blaine lays it on the line for Kurt.  He looks with anticipation and fright.  He wants Kurt to say yes so much. “Yes” Blaine almost missed it due to the rambling in his mind. “Wait, what? Was that a yes?”_

_Kurt lets out a snicker “Yes, Blaine Anderson, I would love to be exclusively your boyfriend.”  They lean into each other sealing it with a kiss.  It was a kiss filled with all the hope of a new relationship.  They broke apart, pressing their foreheads together and smiled._

Blaine yawns and takes himself to his room for some well-deserved rest.  Kaya will be happy for him and he can’t wait to tell his best friend.

Kurt is glad when he opens the loft doors there is quiet. He knows his brother and best friend are home.  Finn can’t fall sleep without Journey playing.  Thank goodness they are sleeping.  He did not want to walk in on their sexapalooza fest once again.  He loves them both, but they are like wild animals around each other. He thinks about him and Blaine and wonders when they’ll be at that point. He really, really likes Blaine. He’s never liked someone so much.  He thinks Blaine might be **THE ONE**. His Rachel to Blaine’s Finn.  He has always admired their relationship. They love each other wholly and without care as to what others think. He wants that. Tonight might be the start of his own epic romance.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle of the Bands  Round One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singer

Rachel was leaving her nightmare of a dance class with that horrible Cassandra July when her phone alerted.  She got an email from the Mercury Lounge regarding the Battle of the bands.  Round one they had to send in a video performance of the band singing an original song and a cover.  Leaving Lima had sent the video of them from the Frat party a few weeks back.  They had performed “Thousand Needles” as the original song and her and Finn’s Favorite Duet “Faithfully”. 

Her hands start shaking because this could lead to recording a demo. Getting their name and music out there.  She clicks the email and read:

**_Dear Ms. Berry_ **

**_We would like to thank you for submitting Leaving Lima for consideration.  After reviewing the video that was submitted. We are pleased to inform you that your band has made it to Round Two.  Attached you will find the details of the next round._ **

**_Congratulations and we look forward to seeing your band further._ **

****

**_Fred Merck_ **

**_Events Manager_ **

**_Mercury Lounge New York, NY_ **

****

Rachel started freaking out.  She forwarded the email to the rest of the band then dialed Finn. “Pick up, Pick up.” She was mumbling excitedly to herself.  She could barely contain her joy. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and then she heard him “Hello” he says. “FINN! WE MADE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND!” she screams into the cell phone.  “Babe that’s amazing.  I’m so happy. Did you tell the others?” Finn asks. “I sent them the email, you should have it as well. We need to celebrate tonight the whole band.  We can go to Callbacks.” Rachel beams.  “Anything you want baby.  Let everyone know.  I have to stay a bit late. My music composition professor is wanting me to tweak that last stanza I wrote.  He thinks it need something and he only know what it is if he hears it.” Finn lets her know. “I should be out of here by 7p”  “Oh, not a problem bae, I love you.  I’ll see you at the loft ready to go celebrate.” Rachel says before hanging up.

She send a mass text to her band members and friends. 

  
_To: Puck, Artie, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, & Santana_

_To celebrate our forte into R2 of BOB. Finn & I request your presence at Callbacks.  8pm to celebrate our success and hone our craft.  All of you are expected to be there I will not take no for an answer. Good see you all tonight._

_Rachel* (stars are kind of her thing)_

Puck was leaving his class at the BCM when he got Rachel’s email and text. “This chick is bat shit crazy” he says out loud.  Not paying attention to what is in front of him. He bumps into someone. “OH, shit. I’m sorry” he says. Looking at the girl he just knocked to the ground. “Why don’t you watch where you are going? You idiot. If you can’t walk and text don’t do it.” She spats at him.  Puck was floored who the hell does this chick thinks she is. “Hey I’m sorry no need to get all chic hysterical” Puck responds to the rude girl. “Chic? What is this the 1950’s? Who even uses that word?  Can you let go of me? I need to get to class.” The girls looks pointedly at Puck. “Yea sure, see ya around princess” and she walks away.  Puck thinks to himself ‘man if she wasn’t such a bitch she’d be smokn’. 

Kaya couldn’t believe some people.  How can you not text and walk? She asks herself. Hello the 1980’s called they want their Mohawk back. She internally giggle at herself not wanting to waste another thought on that idiot.  Her phone vibrated. Kaya looked down to see she had an email from Mercury Lounge.  She quickly found a seat in the quad and opened it up:

**_Dear Ms. Lawson_ **

**_We would like to thank you for submitting Crossing Coldwater for consideration.  After reviewing the video that was submitted. We are pleased to inform you that your band has made it to Round Two.  Attached you will find the details of the next round._ **

**_Congratulations and we look forward to seeing your band further._ **

**_Fred Merck_ **

**_Events Manager_ **

**_Mercury Lounge New York, NY_ **

****

Oh hells yes.  She quickly dials Gunnar.  “Pick up Pick up” she’s telling no one really.  Then she hears him and her anxiousness dissolves.  “Hello” he says. “GUN, WE MADE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND!” she screams into the phone.  “Bunny that’s awesome.  I’m so happy. We got to tell the others.  We got to celebrate. Let’s go to Callbacks” Gunnar relays to his girl.  “I’ll send the email to everyone and text them about Callbacks.  I love you.  See you at home.” Kaya says and hangs up.

She sends a mass text and forwards the email to their band mates and friends:

_To: Taylor, Manny, Blaine, Mike, Quinn and Brit_

_We going to celebrate moving on to the next round at Callbacks be there by 8p. Gunnar will be pissed if you all aren’t there and he will make your life hell at the next practice.  See ya all tonight._

_Kaya <3 (hearts are kind of her thing)_

Rachel is getting dress after a nice shower.  She decided to wear her ombre colored hair down in soft end curls.  She’s in her closet when she hears the door of the apartment open. “Finn is that you?” “No diva, it’s me. I’ve come home early to help with your wardrobe selections. You know I can’t be seen with you in anything less than fashionable.  I love you hair by the way.” Kurt explains to his bestie.  “Well, thanks for the complement or insult. But I think I got it covered” she tells him.  Kurt scoffs like she done lost her mind “Have you done lost your mind Barbra? You got this covered? You?”  “Yes, KURT, despite what everyone thinks our time in Manhattan has changed my outlook on clothes.” She says and walks into the closet and then out again with a pair of short black shorts a black long sleeve fitting sweater and a White blazer.

She kicks Kurt out of her room so she could dress and be ready for when Finn get home. He can be ready in 10 minutes.  She comes out of the room dress and Kurt nods in approval.  “Nice Diva, I didn’t think you had it in you.” “Thanks for the vote of confidence. Mesh.  So, you thinking of bringing anyone special with you tonight? You know someone who I have been dying to meet?” “Alas no. My paramour has plans with his brother and best friends.  They are celebrating.” Kurt tells.  “What are they celebrating?” Rachel pursues.  “I’m not sure. I don’t think he said.” Kurt reports.  Finn comes in “Hey, baby you look beautiful as always. Hey little bro. Give me 10 and I’ll be ready to go.” Finn drops a kiss on Rachel’s pouty lips and heads to the shower.

 

“Blainie come on” Kaya is yelling through their tiny apartment like she’s two football field away from Blaine. “Ky, must you scream like a banshee.  I’m in the other room.”  “You wouldn’t answer me.  The shower is off so Gunnar will be ready and I wants to get ma party on!” Kaya relays to her best friend. “Did you invite your BOYFRIEND” Kaya teases.  “Sadly, Kurt has plans with his brother and best friend.” Blaine says dejected.  “Oh, too bad. I was really looking forward to meeting him.” “And grilling him about his intentions toward my little bro” Gunnar interrupting the friends conversation.  “Gunnar Hudson you will do no such thing. I will not have you scaring him off before we even get a chance.”  “Hey, got to protect my brother. You’ve been hurt and I don’t want you to have to go through that again.” “Awe, is Hudson turning into a girl” the trio look up to see Taylor standing there with some random blonde.  “Shut it Tay.” Gunnar says. “This is Kitty. She’s going to be joining in on the celebration.” Taylor points out.  
“Oh, my are you wearing that?” Kitty says looking at Kaya. Kaya has on a pair of short black shorts and a white fitted sweater with a black blazer over the top. “Yes, you got a problem with it?” Kaya says standing up.  “You look great Ky, Kitty’s just kidding right Kitty?”  “Yeah, sure. Just Kidding.”

Kaya rolls her eyes, grabs Gunnar and head out the door.  “Party time” She yells.

 

At Callbacks.

“Damn hobbit this place is a mad house.  How am I supposed to get ma drink on with the line to the bar around the block?” Santana spews as Puck stands there looking around checking out some blonde by the door.  Santana sees him and smacks him in the back of the head “You like something over there Puckerman?” She put her hand on her hip. “Nah, baby you know your my hot and spicy Latina lover. I ain’t got time for no random.” Puck placates her. Thinking how he can get blondies number without Tana finding out. “That’s what I thought” Santana smirks.

“Back to you” Santana points at Rachel. “I needs a drink and I needs it now!”  “Calm down Satan. I’m looking fo…..Oh there he is.” Rachel waves to someone.  “Hey Rachel, looking good. These your friends?” he asks.  “Yes, thank you.” Rachel blushes and Finn starts to see red. ‘who the fuck is this guy giving his girl compliments “Finn Hudson, Rachel’s LIVE IN BOYFRIEND” Finn put his hand out to the guy and Santana and Puck giggle at Finn’s obvious jealousy. “Brody, Brody Weston. Nice to meet you man, Rachel talks about you all the time.” He says. “Really, well she’s never mentioned you.” Finn says back sarcastically.  “Finn I told you about Brody he’s the TA in my horrible dance class with Ms. July.” Rachel trying to keep the peace.  “You never mentioned he was a guy.” Finn mumble to himself. Brody staring at Rachel while Rachel is gathering everyone else.

Kurt clears his throat bringing Brody out of his trance.  “Well I had Pascal reserve you a VIP table so follow me and you can get your drinks and celebrate.” Brody says motioning for them to follow. Walking too close to Rachel for Finn’s comfort.  “He’s trouble” Finn says to Kurt. “I’m all over that one big brother. He’s plastic, I know his type. He sees how talented Rachel is and he’ll try to hitch his wagon to her star. Not happening.” Kurt tells his brother having his back.

“The bottle service in this place is off the chain” Sam says. “I thought you were bringing that Quinn chic?” Puck inquires.  “We meet here cuz her friend’s bands made it through the battle to round 2 and they were going to celebrate but it was too crowded for them.  Her friend Kitty through a fit so they went to Mulroney’s” Sam tells the group why he is flying solo. “Too bad. I’m sorry Sam. I know you really like her.  But there are always other dates right?” Rachel cheers him up. 

Finn has been brooding since Brody join their group. The ass hat keeps hitting on Rachel and she has no idea.  “Baby, what’s the matter?  We are supposed to be celebrating” Rachel asks him. “It’s nothing” he says.  “Finn Hudson, don’t lie to me.  I know you way better than that” she scolds him climbing into his lap. “You are right WE are supposed to be celebrating.” Finn responds with sarcasm dripping off his words. “What is that supposed to mean?” Rachel says getting annoyed. “It means me and you and our band were celebrating. Not watching you flirt with the first plastic man that complements you.” Finn says regretting it as soon as it left his lips. Rachel looks at him with fury in her eyes. “I LIVE WITH YOU. I FUCK YOU EVERY NIGHT!” Rachel was not one to swear, so when she did everyone takes notice. The whole band and Brody stop what they were doing to watch the little diva tear the gentle giant a new one.  “ONE GUY TELLING ME I’M PRETTY AND YOU ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS. I THOUGHT WE WERE PASSED THIS JEALOUSY BULLSHIT.” Rachel continues to yell at her idiot boyfriend. “Rachel calm down, keep you voice down. You’re causing a scene.” Finn whispers into her ear. “I AM NOT. I WAS HAVING A PERFECTLY FUN EVENING UNTIL MY BOYFRIEND DECIDED TO GO ALL CAVEMAN. I FINN YOU RACHEL. YOU MINE. Really Finn.” She spits back at him and Puck, Artie, Sam and Kurt can’t contain it anymore. They are howling with laughter as Rachel storms off toward the bathroom.

“You better get your balls and gift wrap them. It’s the only way Rachel will forgive you now” Puck chuckles at his best friend. Finn shakes his head, standing up walking toward Rachel’s storm off when he hears his good for nothing friends yell after him “DEAD MAN WALKING!” He turn puts his hand to his heart and gives them all the finger.  They are screaming with laughter. As Finn finds his little spit fire.

 

Meanwhile at Mulroney’s Crossing Coldwater is in full celebration mode.  “This is so much better than that Callbacks.  The drinks are better here.” Kitty says to Taylor.  “Kitty please you already pissed off my best friend’s girl, and my best friend’s favorite hangout. Can’t you go back to be awesome Kitty and stop being bitchy kitty.” Taylor says to his blonde… he doesn’t even know what to call her. They are sleeping together and really this is their first time out of either of their apartments.  “You are right. Taylor I’ll go back to being awesome in bed Kitty, with that guy over there and you can go fuck yourself. Don’t call me again.” Kitty says and leaves Taylor standing there with his mouth open. Watching as his sexy Kitten leaves with some random dude. “Harsh, man.  You might not want to call the girl you’re fucking a bitch. Just saying” Gunnar laughs at his friend and moves away finding Kaya at the karaoke table.  

“What we singing bunny? Something to put you in a sexy mood I hope.” Gunnar wraps his arms around his girl’s tiny waist. “Something like that” Kaya says leaning back into her giant boy. ‘I love you” she says. “I love you too. You want to get out of here?” Gunnar asks. Kaya nods her head.  They’ve been here for a couple of hours and they did have school in the morning so they said they’re goodbyes and took off home. 

“Race you to the cab” Kaya says taking off giving her a head start. ‘I’ll get you Ms. Lawson” Gunnar yells to her. Kaya got the cab and jumped in waiting for her boyfriend.  He made it to the cab and climbed in next to her. “You win” he says dropping a kiss on her plump lips. “What do I win” she says eyes wide with anticipation. “You**kiss**Get**kiss**to**Pick**” Gunnar tells her while kissing her moving down to her neck, because it looked lonely. “Pick what?” she says seductively. Gunnar pulls back from her neck and gives her the Hudson smile “Top or bottom” Kaya giggles with delight. “Top. Definitely top”.  The cab driver coughs to signal they have made it home. The couple pay and dash to the top of the stairs entering the apartment attached at the lips. 

Clothes are lost in a forgotten pile, and Kaya is slowly torturing Gunnar.  Every time she puts his tip inside of her she says “Nope” not yet.  Gunnar has had enough of this.  He thinks his ball might really turn blue if he can’t cum right now.  He grabs his girl turning her over so she’s underneath him “You are a really bad girl.  You lose your right to choose. No top for you tonight. I Love you” with that Gunnar fills Kaya until he hears the music of his soul. Kaya screaming “Gunnar!” he has his half smirk when he cums and he yelling “Kaya” with his face contorted into the O to signify his orgasm.  It’s cute really.  The couple have been going at it for quite a while.  Blaine had come home about two hours ago. Gunnar has yet to cum. He’s given Kaya three orgasms to his one.  She feels herself being brought to the precipice of glory once more but she’s tired this man need to cum already.  Kaya says “Gunnar you need to cum.” “Nope” he responds popping his p. Not until you’re singing my name.”  “Babe, I’ve sung for you three times, it’s your turn.  I’m tired.” She tries to tell him all the while he’s pumping and thrusting bringing her to the edge.  “No” is all he’ll say. “That’s it!” Kaya startles him causing him to loose himself long enough for her to change the position so she was now on top. “CUM!” she yells at him. “Kaya, you’re not fair” he pouts as his girlfriend is riding up and down his diamond hard cock.  “You need to cum. I’ve got an early class. Oh, Gun...nnar” Kaya continues her strokes like she’s sprinting toward the finish line. She leans in to Gunnar taking his left earlobe between her teeth. That’s his kryptonite. He starts to build and his breathing becomes erratic and Kaya knows she’s got him. She feels him bucking up more into her to get as deep as he can with this position.  He wraps his strong forearm around her waist and sits up for leverage. ‘Ky, I’m close bunny I’m so close.” He whispers in her ear. ‘OH god, oh god” is the only coherent thing Kaya can say at this point she clenches her walls to clamp down around him. And before she can stop it orgasm number four hits her like a tidal wave. But she is determined to make him cum to. Kaya is sliding up and down grinding her clit into his pelvis. She reaches around and grabs his nads. Giving a little squeeze and that’s all he needs. He’s yelling “Bunnnnyyyyy” and his release hits her deep inside and she can’t help that number five is shared with his own orgasm.

They are laying there and Gunnar is falling into a deep sleep. Kaya looks at him. She loves watching him sleep. She wonders to herself “are all Hudson men this insatiable?” She’ll never know. The only person she could ask would be his step Mom and that would be mortifying. Kaya drifts into a peaceful slumber alongside the big lug she loves.

 

Over at Callbacks Kurt has had enough of this Brody guy.  He has cause his brother and bestie enough problems and Kurt has to say something. Or it could be the 4 Tom Collins he’s drank. Either way, donkey face be prepared to be put in your place.  “Can I talk to you?” Kurt walks up to Brody. “I don’t know can you?” Brody responds with distain.  “Ha-ha, Of course I can talk, may I have a word with you Mr. Weston?”  Brody nods. 

Puck nudges Santana “Look Lady Face is going into protective brother mode.  This ought to be interesting. You in?” “Of course.  I need another shot. Where is that girl with the tequila?” Santana says turning her attention back to Kurt and Brody.

“Look her plastic boy, ***HICCUP*** you need to back off Rachel.  She’s in love with my brother and what you’re doing isn’t cool.” Kurt says protectively.  “Not that it’s your business but I find Rachel very stimulating, if you know what I mean.  She’s too good for your idiot brother and I’m just trying to help her see that.” Before Kurt could even respond. Santana was on Brody like a spider monkey.  She attached herself to his back and was pulling his hair. “You don’t get to decide who is good enough for our hobbit. She does. Hudson may have man boobs, but he loves that girl and you will back the fuck off donkey face or else I’ma let my boy Puckerman loose on your sorry ass.” “Someone get this crazy bitch off of me” Brody is yelling unable to remove Santana from his back. “Don’t be calling my girl a bitch.” Puck says as he swings and hit Brody directly in the nose.  Sam grabbed Pucks arm so he wouldn’t hit him again, but they all heard it. They heard Brody’s nose crack. Kurt threw up his Tom Collins in the plant next to the table. Santana slowly slid down Brody’s back and Puck just grinned. “Now stay the fuck away from Rachel or next time I’ll let my boy Finn finish your punk ass.” Puck spit in his face. “Man, just get out of here. If I were you I’d listen to what my friend just said. Puck punches like cotton balls compared to the one Hudson throws.” Sam warned Brody.  Brody mumbling while he was walking away “No bitch is worth this shit”

Finn found Rachel in the women bathroom. “You can’t be in here Finn.” He could tell she’d been crying. Now he felt like a bigger dick than he already had. “I’m sorry” he sheepishly tells her. “I don’t get it Finn. You know I love you. You have nothing to worry about. If anything I need a nightstick to beat of the tons of girls who want you.” Rachel sniffles. “Baby, I’m sorry. I trust you. I shouldn’t have let that ass get under my skin.  I don’t know he is just smarmy. I don’t like him.”  “You trust me? You think I’m smart?” “Of course Rach you are the smartest person I know.”  “Then believe me when I say. Brody Weston will never get up on this” she says waving her hand up and down her body. “I know what he wants.  Our band is on the verge of superstardom and he’s trying to hitch his burnt out one to it. He failed on Broadway and his vocals are mediocre at best. But he wants to be famous and he thinks I’ll get him there.  As little as he thinks of me, he thought I’d fall for his crap.  I talk to the other girls at NYADA. He’s used up, a has been and he hasn’t even graduated yet.  Any way I only like drummers” Rachel says shyly looking at the floor.

Finn smiles his Hudson smile and lifts her chin “I really am sorry. I love you. I should have known you didn’t buy into his pretty boy crap. You want to go home.”  “Yes please.  You’ve got a lot of ass kissing to do before you’re fully forgiven. I want the record tonight” Rachel says running her finger slowly down his chest and rubbing his cock over the pants.  “Besides, any man would be too small for me. I need gigantic cock” Rachel looks at Finn with a sly smile.  She didn’t talk dirty in public, so this was new for him.   Finny jr. needed attention like now. He picks up his tiny girl and throws her over his shoulder. “YOU MINE WOMAN” he grunts and they laugh.

They walk out of the bathroom in time to see Brody walking toward the men’s room. Finn places Rachel back on the ground.  ‘Oh god Brody what happened?” Rachel inquires. “Look Rachel you’re nice and everything but I got all the friends I need right now. I hope you guy are happy. Sorry I hit on your girl.” Brody nods at Finn. Finn just nods back.  Rachel turns to Finn he shrugs his shoulders she yells “PUCKERMAN!”

Finn convinces her to let it go for the night so they could go home. She agrees ‘But Finn he doesn’t get to act like that” “of course baby” Finn appeases her.  They make it home and Find a passed out Kurt on the sofa. “One too many I guess.  Cedes and Tina must have gotten him home. I’ll have to thank them.”  She puts a blanket over him while Finn gets a bottle of water and two aspirin and place on the table where Kurt is sure to find it upon waking.

Finn then turns his attention to his gorgeous girlfriend “Now what’s the record? Six? Its midnight we need to get a move on if I’m going to get you to seven.”  She’s already got her shirt and shorts off and she is making a mad dash into the bedroom.  Finn follows locking the door.

“FuinginFinnnnnnnn” Rachel is screaming and Finn doesn’t understand her. But he is internal high fiving himself. Number six one more to go. He thinks.  He rolls away from Rachel for a minute because that was a pretty intense orgasm. He knows she’s worn the fuck out but this was her idea right?  Panting trying to catch her breath “Baby, Finn, Baby, Finn” Rachel is unable to form complete sentences. Finn chuckles at his girlfriend. “No laugh, no funny” Rachel say.  “Do you want something to drink babe?”  Finn asks. She nods.  He gets up from their bed and goes to the kitchen. He’s not worried that his cock is still hard.  Kurt wouldn’t be awake he was too passed out.  He rushes to the kitchen get his love a bottle of water. He spies Kurt still sleeping. Then goes back to Rachel.  He finds her in naked in the middle of the bed curled into a ball.  “Here babe, I brought you some water. Drink.” “Thank you” she finally making full comments taking a swig of the water. “That last one was….I don’t even have words Finn. I think you broke my vagina.”  He laughs at her and lays her on her back. “I could never break your vagina I love it too much.” He says kissing her mouth and licking at her long neck. “I’ll never be tired of pleasing you. You are so beautiful Rach.  I love you” “Mmmm, I love you too Finn.” She purrs enjoying his kisses.  He moves his mouth down to her breast and envelops her nipple with it. Sucking and tugging it. Rachel is making the most amazing sounds and he feels his dick get even harder. How’s that possible? He thinks. No distractions back to number seven.  He puts his arms underneath her shoulders pulling her so close. He loves making love to her like this. He can look into her eyes and talk to while pumping himself in and out.  It’s controlled and sensual and he likes to save it for the last so he can sing her a lullaby and once she’s cum for the seventh time he will let her sleep.

Finn pushes into her with his customary “I Love you”. Every time without fail since the first time he entered her he says “I love you” then slides into his home.  “Rach, look at me” he says grabbing her head and holding it between his enormous hands.  She looks up at him as he is thrusting into her and thrusting out. Pushing and pulling filling then emptying. She is delirious she thinks. ‘I’ve died and gone to heaven’ she thinks to herself.  “Yes” she whimpers “I love you. And I will spend every day forever making sure you believe it.” “I know” push in. “I want to sing you a song I wrote. While I do” pull out. Push in “I’m going to get you your record” pull out push in.

Finn starts to hum keeping his rhythm he push and pulls thrust in and out. Rach is moaning a slew of letters that make no words. Her whole body is sizzling with lusciousness. Everything on her is uber sensitive. Even her eyelashes. If Finn work those at this point she’d probably would shatter underneath him.  He is starting his song holding her head still and holding her body under his as close as they can be.

 _On the days I can't see your eyes_ , (he kisses her eyelids)  
 _I don't even want to, open mine_. (He closes his)  
 _On the days I can't see your smile_ , (She smiles)  
 _Well I'd rather sit, wait the while_. (He smiles)  
 _For the days I know you'll be near_ , (She pouts)  
 _'Cause a day without you, it just isn't fair_. (He kisses her pout)

In and out, Rach is meeting him thrust for thrust. She is so sensitive she needs to cum again. He and she knows she is on the verge. Her walls are tightening around his girth.

  
See the days I can hear you voice, (he pushes extra deep to get a note. A sharp he thinks)  
I'm left without a choice. (He moans himself)

He lives to please this tiny woman. She is his whole life. He had thought he had it all figured out. Captain of the Football and Basketball teams. All the girls wanted him all the guys wanted to be him. Then she blew in and turned his whole world upside down and he really was left without a choice. She was it. He was done for. Thrusting, thrusting, building. He can feel the fire in his belly begin and he know he won’t last too much longer. It’s been a long night of self-control for Finn.  
  
 _'Cause I get weak in the knees_ , (Deeper)  
 _Fall head over heels baby,_ (Harder)  
 _And every other cheesy_ _cliché_ '.(Faster)  
 _Yes I'm swept off my feet_ ,(Deeper)  
 _Oh my heart skips a beat_.(Faster)  
 _But there's really only one thing to say_. (Harder)

He hits the spot that is hidden inside her silky core making her jerk and shake. Shattering underneath him in the most delicious way. He can feel her cum around him. Clamping down on his dick. Rachel, reaches behind him and digs her nails into his perfectly toned ass. Spurring him closer to his release.  
  
 _God damn you're beautiful to me_ , (in)  
 _You're everything, yeah that's beautiful_ (out)  
 _Yes to me, Ohhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Finn hit that last note as he spilled his warmth deep into Rachel. He is having a hard time holding himself up. He has to pull out of her after the wave of orgasm subsides. He pulls her close and reaches for the sheets and blanket.  Wrapping up his favorite girl he places a kiss on her lips, her nose and her forehead. “I love you Rach” he whispers into the darkness of her chocolate brown hair.  She mews and whisper “I love you too” 

She wake when the sun peeks through the curtain. She remembers last night/early this morning and she smiles.  She places a kiss on her boyfriend chest and looks up at him sleeping.  He has a very satisfied smile gracing his lip. She must kiss them, so she does. He stirs ‘good morning beautiful.” “Good morning handsome.” “Last night was” he smiles because there are no word to describe what happened between them last night. “I know’ he says. “It was worthy of a standing ovation” she smiles at him smothering his face in Kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Damn You're Beautiful Written and sung by Chester See.


	8. Chapter 8  Battle of the Bands Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers.

The week before the contest has been a whirlwind for Gunnar.  He has his full schedule at NAYDA, work, band practice and Kaya.  She’s been distant lately and he’s unsure why.  He’s been so busy that he doesn’t notice until he realizes they haven’t had sex all week.  Usually they go at each other 2-3 times a day.  He has to talk to her. He doesn’t like this feeling.  He had it once before, when she had a flirtation with Taylor. It almost broke up the band as well as them and Taylor.  They are too close to that demo for him to let anything or anyone get in the way. Even Kaya.  He loves her with everything he is, but even she can be replaced.

Gunnar is sitting on the sofa playing COD with some guy online called McKinleyQB#5.  ‘He’s pretty good’ Gunnar thinks they are evenly matched. “Dude” Gunnar yells into his headset. “Fuck watch him” he hears back.  Kaya comes into the apartment bags in hand.  “Got to jump off QB, my girl just walked through the door with food. Food before COD”  “Play again soon, man” QB#5 says and then signs off.

“Hey bunny, how was class?” Gunnar asks while walking up to hold her from behind.  He wraps is long arms around her waist placing soft wet kisses along her neck. “Frustrating. Gunnar stop I’m so not in the mood.” Gunnar pulls back from her neck then turns her around to face him. “Ky, what’s up with you? You are walking around here like a snotty brat. You don’t have time for me, US! Are you cheating on me? Because I swear to God, Kaya, I don’t think I’d be able to forgive you this time.” Gunnar says.  “No I’m not cheating on you. I promise you this time I’m not.  It took us a long time to get back from that. I wouldn’t jeopardize us or the band.  I’m just jus…” she is searching for the word “Off. I’m just off” Gunnar pulls his girlfriend into a hug against his giant frame.  “I’m sorry baby. What can I do? How can I help?” Gunnar tells her concerned.  Kaya looks up at him, blue eyes meet brown “I’m so sorry I –I don’t know. I’m so sorry.” She’s crying now. “Hey, whatever it is we will get through it together.” Gunnar reassures her.  “I think I’m pregnant” Kaya says.

Gunnar thinks he heard her wrong “Pregnant? With a baby?” “No a monkey. OF COURSE A BABY! God how could we have been so careless.” She screams pacing back and forth.  “Did you take a test?” he asks. “Not yet, that’s what’s in the bag. I bought four just to be sure.” “Well, no time like the present” Gunnar tells her picking up the back and her hand leading her to the bathroom.

* * *

 

_“God damn you're beautiful to me, Ohhh_

_you’re everything, yeah, that's beautiful_  
yes to me, Ohhh  
Yes to me, Ohhh  
  
Yeah you're beautiful...  
Yeah you're beautiful...  
God damn, you're beautiful,  
To me,  
To me.”

Finn finishes the song with the last piano note, then waits for the band to react. He looks over to Rachel she’s beaming, of course she got a preview the other night or should he say morning and she loved it.  He looks to his brother Kurt. He has tears in his eyes. He looks at Sam and Puck. “Wow Finn that was WOW” Sam says. “Whipped” Puck grumbles which means he totally liked the song. Artie never really has much to say he just nods at Finn. “Thanks it means the world to me.” Finn says standing from the piano to get back behind the drum kit.

“I think we should totally do that song for our Original at the Mercury” Puck says. “Totally” “I agree” “hell Yea” he hears at the same time.  “Rachel what do you think?” Finn asks. “I think the song is beautiful and I think you should sing it with you and the piano for our original while we all harmonize in the background, because we are going to kick some serious ass with it.” She says running behind the drums to Finn’s lap giving him a kiss.

“Ewee” “That’s 10 bucks in the jar” Kurt says as Puck reminds them of their no make out rule during band rehearsal. “No fair, HE just wrote me a beautiful song he deserved a kiss.” Rachel pouts. “That lip and those eyes don’t work on me Berry. I learned long ago those belong to Hudson. Now pay up” Puck says holding out his hand. “Fine!” She huffs, standing from Finn to find her purse. “Here happy now”  “Yes now when I come over to kick your boys’ ass at COD I can bring beer.” Puck chuckles. 

“Back on track. We got our original what about our cover?” Kurt reins in the wild bunch. “I was thinking ‘Firework” by Katy Perry” Rachel suggests.  “She does slay that song” Sam says. “I have to agree” Kurt contributes. “Yeah whatever” Puck glibly responds grabbing his guitar. “I’m down” Artie says. “Fine with me I could listen to you sing the phone book and still love it” Finn says from his place behind the kit. Mercedes and Tina are agreeable to the back ground vocals.  Leaving Lima practices the two songs that the will be using for Round 2. Round 2 happens in four days.

“I’m pumped for Saturday” Finn tells Rachel.  “Me too.  I’m hungry who else wants in. Finn and I are going to eat.” Rachel lets her other band mates know, knowing full well none of them will go because they all complain about her and Finn showing how much they love each other in public.  “NO!” collectively they responded.  “Come on babe, it is just me and you” “That’s the way I like it” Finn says grabbing her hand and leading her to the restaurant down from their practice studio.

* * *

 

Gunnar is pacing outside their en-suite waiting for Kaya to open the door.  “Kaya open the door so we can do this together.” he knocks.  Kaya opens the door “I can’t look Gun, you have to.” “Okay baby” Gunnar goes in to the bathroom, blow out the breath he has been holding an looks down at the four test sticks. “Well?” Kaya asks………………… 

Crossing Coldwater arrives at the Mercury Lounge and Kaya goes to sign in leaving the band.  “Gunnar, what’s up with Kaya?” Blaine asks his brother. “She’s been stressed.  She has a big composition due and this competition.” Gunnar gives his brother they’ve been giving everyone. He knows she’s disappointed he is too, but what can they do. God had other plans.

“Alright, so we are signed in and they gave us dressing room 6. Here is everyone’s credentials. Don’t lose it Manny.” Kaya says. “It was one time. Will you ever let me live it down?” Manny shakes his head. “No likely” Kaya laughs back. She seems in a better mood tonight. The excitement is contagious.  They head on over to dressing room 6.

“Full loaded fridge. They got Leinenkugel in here.”  Mike says cracking open a beer.  “I’ll take one” Taylor says while Mike hands him a bottle.  “Kaya? They got your favorite Corona” “No I’m good. I’ll maybe get one later. I’m too nervous and the alcohol isn’t good for the vocal cords.”  The guys, Quinn and Brit look at each other because Kaya NEVER turns down beer.  “Since when?” Quinn speaks up. “Since always Quinn.  If you don’t like to fucking bad. I don’t give a shit.” Kaya yells and storms out.  Gunnar sighs just gets up and follows.  “What the hell was that?” Brit asks. “She’s been bitchier than normal these last couple of weeks. Who the hell knows? You know those two. They probably fighting or something.” Manny says.   
  
“Guys, really? Can we not talk about my brother and best friend behind their backs? It’s been a stressful week for both of them ok. Cut them a break.  We need to be unified to move on to the last round.” Blaine says.  He thinks back four days when he came home and found Kaya crying into Gunnar’s shoulder as she cried. _“What happened Kaya?” Blaine tries to find out. Gunnar shakes his head telling Blaine not now. “It’s okay I want him to know.” Kaya looks at Gunnar.  “Kaya missed her period.” OH MY GOD you knocked her up.” Blaine yells at his brother. “This is so irresponsible Gunnar. Your dad is going to be so disappointed.” Blaine continues to talk. “BLAINE SHUT THE HELL UP.” Gunnar roars. Blaine is a bit scared his step brother is normally a calm dude, but when he got angry all bets were off. “I missed my period. But the four test I took were negative.” Kaya intervenes before Gunnar get madder._  
  
“Then why are you crying? I thought that would be good news considering where we are in our lives.” Blaine says cautiously. “It is a good thing. It’s just. For a brief moment I thought I was carrying Gunnar’s baby and it made me happy. Then the test were negative and it made me sad.” Gunnar kisses Kaya’s lips and continues to hold her. Blaine is snapped out of his memory when Kaya comes back in ‘I’m sorry guys. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I didn’t mean to snap on you Quinn.” Kaya apologizes. “We are fine girl. We all get a crazy day. Today is yours. Why of all days I’ll never know but you get one.” Quinn hugs her lead singer. 

* * *

 

“Okay let’s get out there and kick some ass.” Puck says as Leaving Lima is set ready to take center stage.  They are number 5 out of the 10 that moved on from Round one.  There were 208 entries and the promoters whittled it down to the top 10.  “Here to us!” Sam yells and the band jogs up the stairs to hit the stage. “Break a leg” Rachel kisses Finn. “I Love you too” he responds. That’s their thing before every performance. Has been since sophomore year Regionals. 

They lead off by singing Finn’s original. Finn at the piano, Sam perched behind him with his acoustic Guitar. The rest of the band on stools behind on the stage ready to harmonize. Finn begins to play then opens his mouth. 

 _“On the days I can't see your eyes_ ,

 _I don't even want to, open mine…………………………..”_ Finn is playing flawlessly. His voice is raw and real the emotions are pouring out of him.  The rest of the band is harmonizing lending a velvety layer to the song.   . Finn singing his song looks out to the sea of people in the club. He can’t see her, but he knows Rachel is behind him with her megawatt smile encouraging him to finish strong. God he loves that woman. The final notes and lyrics are sung and played

 _“God damn you're beautiful to me_ ,

 _You're everything, yeah that's beautiful_ )  
 _Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yes to me, you’re beautiful, yes to me_

_God, damn you’re beautiful_

_To me.”_

The last stroke of the keys and the last strum of the guitar are heard and the crowd erupts into a thunderous applause.  They’ve gotten the biggest applause of the night.  Finn thanks the crowd leaving the piano and finding his way behind the drums.  He kicks the beat “One One One two three” and Rachel belts out the opening verse of Firework by Katy Perry.

 _“Do you ever feel_ __  
Like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again”…………………………….

Blaine is walking back from the bathroom and he hears a Katy Perry song. Her being his favorite female to cover he takes a walk over to the stage. He sees Kurt on the keyboard banging away. He sees the little brunette with the big voice dancing around the stage, owning the crowd. “I wonder why Kurt didn’t tell me why his band was entered into this contest” Blaine wonders out loud.   He’s got to tell the others, because the tiny diva can put a wrench into Crossing Coldwater’s otherwise sound plan.

“Houston, we have a problem.” Blaine says opening the door to the dressing room. “What now gelled hobbit?” Taylor jokingly asks.  Blaine is in no mood for Taylor’s stupid comments “Do you hear that?” he asks. The band listens then one by one they slowly get up to move to the hall. “OH SHIT. She’s good” Gunnar says. Mike is nodding.  “She alright” Quinn inputs. “She’s better than alright Quinn. She’s pitch perfect.” Kaya says looking to Gunnar for reassurance. “It will be okay. Kaya your voice is great. Just make sure you pay attention to your pitch.  We are better than most of the bands left. So I’m confident we will be moving on.” Then he heard it. A sick drum beat and his eyes go wide. If he didn’t know any better he’d think it was him playing. “Dude has a sic drum line Gun” Manny says. “We can’t get distracted.  We are fucking good. So let’s get our panties out our asses and make some Coldwater music.” Gunnar tells his band.  “Hell yeah!” Taylor says. “You’re right Gunnar. But one more thing. Kurt is the keyboard player.” Blaine says. “Kurt as in your Kurt” Kaya says. “The one and only.” Blaine shakes his head. “He never mentioned his band was entered” Blaine explains.  “Still doesn’t matter. Blaine you’re my brother and your loyalty is to Crossing Coldwater. So what if your boyfriend is entered. Does not affect the band.” Gunnar tells him. “Okay. We’ve worked too hard to get where we are. Boyfriend or no. CC will not go down without a fight.” Blaine confirms what Gunnar already knew.

  _“Baby_ _, you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe

 _Boom, boom, boom_  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon”   Rachel finishes strong of course. The crowd gives equal praise for their cover song and they make it off the stage. “That was wicked” Sam says. Finn is sweating wiping his face with his towel. “Baby, those drum beats were some of the best you’ve played.” Rachel smiles at him stealing a kiss. “I’m going to go freshen up. I need to change my shirt this one’s drenched.” Finn tells them and heads to the dressing room they were assigned, Number 8.

“That shit was off the chain” Puck yells. “We were great. Rachel you sounded perfect” Mercedes hugs her. “Thanks Mercedes.” Rachel hugs her back.   They decide to stay and listen to the next band. They were okay. Their original was horrible. Rachel knew they had this in the bag.

* * *

 

“We’re on in five guys” Brits yells.  “Let’s do this” Taylor says. “We so got this” Mike is smiling. “Kaya, you’re great girl. Slay them” Quinn tells her friend.  Kaya still a little worried about what she heard. She had to shake this before she sang.  “Bunny, you are a star. You have my heart. You will be awesome” Gunnar pulls her in for a passionate kiss. “You always know how to calm me down.” Kaya returns to peck his lips and they walk out the door. “I got to piss. Go I’ll hurry” Gunnar tells the band. “Really Gun, NOW” his girlfriend is annoyed. “I can’t help when I got to pee, Ky. But the longer you bitch about it the longer its gonna take.” With that he runs to the bathroom while the rest of the band goes back stage.

“You’ve got to be kidding me right now” Rachel says as she sees the mousy brown haired girl walking toward the back stage area.  “What?” Kurt raises his eyebrow. Rachel rolls her eyes and points in the direction of Crossing Coldwater. “That’s the girl from the show the other night. She was a bitch’ Rachel tells him. He looks and the last person he thought he’d see was walking next to the bitch. Rachel’s term not his. “Oh My GaGa! That’s Blaine” Kurt exclaims.  Rachel looks on in disbelief. 

“Christ on a cracker. I can’t believe it. You remember me telling you about that pushy bitch from the show me and Gunnar went to.” Kaya leans into Blaine. Kaya points in Rachel’s direction “That’s her”. Blaine looks only to see his new boyfriend deep in conversation with said bitch. Kaya’s words not his.

“BLAINE!” “KURT!” they exclaim together. “What are you” “I didn’t know you” YOU go” “No you go”. “I insist” Blaine finally settles the word battle. “What are you doing here?” Kurt asks.  “I told you my band was entered into this competition. And you failed to tell me yours was as well.” Blaine says back in a curt way. “I knew you were in a competition I didn’t know it was this one.” Kurt tries to say. “It doesn’t matter.” Blaine says. “We can talk later, we gotta go we’re getting ready to perform. I’ll call you” Blaine says walking away. Kurt stands there for a second before bolting to the dressing room.  The Rest of Leaving Lima walks behind him. “Kurt” Rachel runs after her bestie.

“What I miss?” Gunnar asks as he makes it before they hit the stage. “Nothing” his brother answers snippy. Gunnar looks at Kaya she mouths “later” and he nods putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. They hear the MC “Welcome Crossing Coldwater” and they hit the stage.

“Hey NEW YORK! We are Crossing Coldwater and this is an original we wrote I hope you like 52 Saturdays. Gunnar hits his sticks together “ONE, Two, ONE TWO THREE” and Kaya sings

 _“I remember everything we did_  
Got it all written down in my head  
a diary  
of all the Saturdays  
Hung around  
while you drove around  
with your friends  
then you phone too late  
Oh hell yeah  
you were really there for me

 _What a stupid girl_  
was I her  
Deaf, dumb, and blonde

_So stressed out  
till I spit you out_

_52 Saturdays_  
A year I wasted  
Saturdays  
you stole them all away from me  
Goodbye  
now give me back my life

Kaya knows how to work a stage and a crowd she’s got them up and dancing. She knows her pitch isn’t perfect but it doesn’t need to be when you have the crowd eating out the palm of your hand, like she does.  Gunnar smiles at his girl as she passes by to strike the cymbal. Kaya continues to belt out their song.

 _“That September I lost everything_  
Because of you  
my friends forgot my name  
they’re over me  
never call on Saturdays  
Every lie  
Every warning sign  
I didn't care  
'cause I was in too deep  
Oh hell yeah  
Now the blind can see

 _What a stupid girl_  
was I her  
same sad song  
so stressed out  
till I spit you out

 _52 Saturdays_  
A year I wasted  
Saturdays  
you stole them all away from me  
Goodbye  
now give me back my life”    

Gunnar hits the last beat and the crowd erupts for them. Enthusiastic applause are heard and the launch into the next song a cover of Pinks “Who Knew”. Kaya idolizes Pink so of course she pick this song.

 _“You took my hand, you showed me how_ __  
you promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right”

Kaya finishes as strong as she started and they are done.  The crowd loved them. The applause was deafening.  Now they waited for the last three bands to perform and the judges’ decision.  They went back to their dressing room.

* * *

 

The wait was torture Rachel thought to herself. Why is it taking so long? The last band finished over two hours ago.  There was a knock on the dressing room door. Tina opens the door to find four official looking people. “Is it time? Have they made the decision?” Mercedes asks. “Not just yet. We need to talk to Mr. Hudson. Finn looks confused “That’s me” “Mr. Hudson you cannot play in two bands. It is expressly prohibited in the rules of the competition. “Well it’s a good thing I only play for one band then” Finn says trying not to be sarcastic. “You were on that stage twice.” “Excuse me?” Finn and Rachel say. “Mr. Hudson he was on that stage twice tonight. Once with you and once with his other band Crossing Coldwater.” The guy from the Mercury Longue informs them. “No” “He was not” “Are you freaking crazy” “He’s been in here with us” “Since we left the stage” the members of Leaving Lima defend their drummer.  “We saw him with our own eyes.” The woman says. “YOU needs to gets your eyes checked cuz Stuffing Mc Gravy Pants was here” Santana must add.

“Look right here on the sign in” Next to drummer was written Hudson. “That’s my name but, I am not in this Capping Coldstream band.”  “Stay here” they tell Finn “Let’s go” the older man of the four says. They march over to dressing room 6 and knock. Manny answers the door. “It’s time?” “No the decision is done yet. Ms. Lawson?” “Yes” Kaya says. “Ms. Lawson, your drummer is not allowed to play in two bands. It’s against the rules.” “He doesn’t. He only plays for us” Blaine says. “WE saw him on stage with Leaving Lima and you guys. He’s over in their dressing room right now.” Kaya and Blaine are looking at each other and then they look back at the man and Taylor finally says “How can he be there when he’s over there sleeping?” He points behind them to the sofa where Gunnar was dead to the world snoring.

The four officials are extremely confused. There is no way. They left him in the other room. The woman says ‘Wait” and walks toward dressing room 8. She peaks inside and Kaya and Blaine hear her say “Can you come with us please.”   
  
“Bunny, what’s up?” Gunnar asks from his half sleeping state. Quinn woke him up and he’s stretching his arms over his head yawning. “This is ridiculous. We did not cheat. We don’t even know those people Finn wouldn’t play in a band with people he didn’t know” They heard the loud ramblings of the lead singer of Leaving Lima.  “I have two gay dads and if I have to I will have the full force of the ACLU down…” she’s cut off because she ran into Finn’s back. He has stopped “Finn what the hell?” Rachel yells looking at Finn’s face.

Finn is walking next to this woman from the competition listening to his tiny girlfriend threaten her with the aclu when he walks into dressing room 6 he stops dead in his tracks. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. His face flashes confusion. He shakes his head surely his eyes are tricking him. It is almost 3 am and he’s been up almost 24 hours. He vaguely hears Rachel “Finn, what the hell……..???

Gunnar cannot believe what he’s seeing. What the hell? That dude looks like me? Who is he? “Gunnar?” Kaya and Blaine say staring at the stranger with Gunnar’s face. He can’t hear anything but his heart racing in his ears. The four people from the lounge say never mind and leave the two bands to sort...sort…this mess out?

Leave it to Puck to break the silence. “FUCK ME”. Everyone turns to look at him trance broken. “Oh don’t look at me like that you know you were all thinking the same damn thing. Hudson you never said you had a twin.” Puck says. “Finn what’s going on I don’t understand” Kurt says putting one hand to cover his mouth and the other on Finn’s shoulder. Finn is staring at this stranger with his face. He feels his heart in his ears pounding away like the beats of his drums.  Finn shakes his head again hoping that he will shake what he is seeing away.

Gunnar is first to move. He leaves his brother and girls side and makes his way around the sofa to stand toe to toe with the stranger with his face. Finn watches cautiously as the stranger with his face comes closer. “Finn Hudson” he says. “Gunnar Hudson” he replies. ”How” simultaneously. They start to circle each other like wolves in the wild, trying to figure this out. “Who’s your father” Gunnar asks this stranger with his face. “Who’s your mother” Finn retorts back to the stranger with his face. “Christopher Hudson, but he died when I was a baby.” Finn answers. “Carol Hudson, but she died when I was a baby.” Gunnar says. “WHAT!” The both yell. “MY DAD IS ALIVE!” “MY MOM IS ALIVE”  “What the hell is going on?” Finn asks as some understanding of who this stranger with his face may be. “I wish I knew” Gunnar answers back to the stranger with his face.

Finn looks away to find Rachel “Rach?” She rushes to her boyfriend hugging him whispering “we will figure it out babe, we have to call your mom” Gunnar looks for Kaya “Babe, I’m confused” Kaya takes Gunnar’s hand. “We will call your dad, there has to be an explanation”.  The two couples continue to stare when Mercedes speaks up “Maybe we should give them some privacy. They are announcing soon and someone should be on that stage.” Leaving Lima save for Rachel and Kurt start to back out of dressing room 6 patting Finn letting him know they got his back.  “She’s right guys we should give them time” Mike tells his band mates. Kaya will not leave Gunnar and Blaine has to be there for his brother. The rest of Crossing Coldwater leaves to hit the stage.

Rachel never one to shy away from anything charges full ahead. “Gunnar Hudson. That’s your name. When’s your birthday? Where did you grow up?” she starts with simple questions he could answer through his shock at looking at a stranger with his face. Gunnar swallows hard. His Adams apple bobs up and down several times before he finds a voice “May 11, 1993.” He notices the stranger with his face when he says his birthday. The stranger with his face swallows hard and his eyes go wide and straight to his girlfriend’s eyes. Gunnar continues “Missouri with my dad” Kaya then asks questions of Finn. “Finn is it?” he nods “When is your birthday? Where did you grow up and with who?” Finn lets out a sigh he was holding since he walked in a saw the stranger with his face.  “May 11, 1993. Lima Ohio with my mom.” When Finn mentions Lima Gunnar gets a chill. He doesn’t remember every living there, going there or even hearing about it. But as this stranger with his face says the word he has a cornucopia of flashes, smells, a woman, fresh cut grass, a song, his dad, a kid with his face and him.

Gunnar shoots up from the memory rubbing his face with his hands.  “This isn’t happening. It was only a dream.” He is up walking the dressing room. Kaya crosses to him. “What was a dream? Gun, stop you’re scaring me” he stops hearing the plea in his girl’s voice.

“I’ve been having the same dream since I was little. I’m in the park with mom and dad. The grass was cut that morning, I can smell it. I see mom and dad playing with me. I’m sitting there next to me, looking at them playing with me. I hear Van Morrison coming from mom’s CD player ‘Into the Mystic’. At that Finn shoots up and says “What the fuck. I have that exact same dream. I’ve had it since I was a kid. That Van Morrison was mom and dad’s song. I always thought that the kid they were playing with was me, but it was yo….”

The two strangers look at their eyes. Whiskey colored brown to whiskey colored brown. Freckles spattered along the bridge of their noses (Seven to be exact). Hair the same brown that seems to never be combed. Neither want to say it. Both fear it. It needs to be said. “I think we are brothers” Finn chokes out. Gunnar nods in agreement. “What now?”

Kurt clears his throat and wipes away tears. “Finn, I think we need to call Carole.”  Finn looks at his brother. His step brother. No Kurt is his brother. This guy is a stranger who looks like me. Finn thinks. “I need time. Tomorrow, we’ll call tomorrow. I’ve got to go” Finn starts getting anxious. He doesn’t do well with change and this is a huge change. He bolts for the door. “FINN!” Rachel yells and goes after him.

“Gunnar, we should call Chris.” Blaine tells his brother. Gunnar shakes his head. “Yes, yes, okay. Call dad? I’ll do it in the morning. I can’t talk to him tonight. I need, I need…” he is not sure what he needs so he picks up his sticks and leaves with Kaya in tow.

Kurt and Blaine remain. Not really knowing where they go from here. “What are we going to do?” Kurt asks. Blaine replies “We be there for our brothers and help them through it.” Kurt nods. Blaine nods. “We will keep in touch. Once Finn calls his mom, I don’t know what’s going to happen but if I know my stepmom she will be on the first flight out.” Kurt says. “Chris will be too. Do you think Carole and Chris knew? I mean obviously they knew but did they purposefully keep them apart? Blaine asks knowing Kurt didn’t have the answers. Kurt doesn’t say anything.  “I think I’m going to head home and wait for Finn and Rachel. I’ll call you” Kurt relays again then places a small chaste kiss on Blaine’s lips. “Goodnight Kurt” Blaine says before Kurt walks out the door.

Puck leaves a message for Rachel “Berry I know tonight kind of got fucked up but we made it. We are moving on to the next round.  It’s in two weeks the Saturday before Christmas break. I hope my boy is alright. Take care of him Rach.”

Taylor calls Kaya “Ky, we’ve moved on. Two weeks to prepare. Tell Gunnar I’m down for whatever he needs.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review please. I love all feedback. It makes me a better writer.  
> Chapter 9 The Fallout Brothers
> 
>  
> 
> Read more: Pink - Who Knew Lyrics | MetroLyrics “
> 
>  
> 
> Read more: Crossing ColdWater - 52 Saturdays Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	9. Chapter 9 The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Gunnar muse had left me and I had to go watch some Kaya episodes to get him back. He is more brooding and dark than Finn. I don’t want to write him as a mirror of Finn I think that would be boring. I want his to have his own personality. So I had to go back like I said. Now my Gunnar is back and I am no longer blocked and this story should start flowing more easily for me. Love my Brothers. Finn and Gunnar.  
> This will be a shorter chapter to fill in the morning after the meet at the Mercury and before the parents get to explain themselves. I’m working that chapter out now. I don’t know if I want to dedicate one chapter to each parent/child relationship or do one big one.   
> What do you all my readers think I should do? I appreciated any and all feedback. Good or bad. If I know the bad, I can fix it to the good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers

Finn feels the heat on his face and opens one eye. The sun is shining through the curtains. He looks down and sees his beautiful brunette lying next to him.  Her chest rises and falls with the steadiness of her breathing. He loves looking at her when she sleeps. He doesn’t think that there can ever be anything more beautiful than his girl. He leans down to place a kiss on her still plump lips. He pulls the sheet down to expose her perky breast with the rose colored nipples and he swears he’s in heaven. He put his mouth to her left boob and sucks in her nipple. She stirs with an “mmm”. Her eyes flitter open to find her boyfriend’s mouth attached to her tittys. She giggles “Finn”  “Busy” he mumbles. “Finn” “talk later Rach” he says against her nipple.  “Baby, we have to talk about last night.” She scolds. “Talk later, boobs now” as he continues his oral assault on her chest.

Rachel tries to push him off her, but to no avail he’s too strong and on a mission.  He wants her and she knows he won’t talk until he gets her. Resigned Rachel pulls his face to hers to crush her lips to his. “I love you” she says. “I love you too” he repeats. He pushes her back against the bed.  He resumes his attention to her breast by rubbing his thumb across the wet nipple feeling it harden beneath his touch.  Catching the nipple between his teeth, he rolls the nipple around on his tongue then moves his attention to the other side, giving it the same treatment.

Rachel let out a whimper at the feel of Finn’s hot breath on her nipple causing her to grind her hips into his causing him to moan with her. “I need you inside of me, baby.” She says pressing her boobs further into his mouth.  She rakes her nails down his back as he peppered the hollow of her neck with soft kisses. Rachel arched her back pressing her hips once again against Finn’s.  She slides her hands down his back, gripping his ass and pulling it toward her heated core that was aching with sweet anticipation.

Rachel could feel his growing erection as Finn pushed his hips forward letting out a deep groan. Purring with that sensation, Rachel’s skin formed goose bumps under his gaze.  Finn slowly slid his hand down her taut body crossing her tight abs, following down until he reach her warm folds. He pushes one of his fingers into the hotness and plunges into her awaiting center. “OH” she whispers. “You like that babe” he moans. He begins to pump his finger in and out while she bucks her hips impatiently. She wants him inside her, he knows.

Finn let out a guttural moan at the feeling of his girlfriend’s tiny soft hand on his cock.  Reaching down his own hand he pushes hers away to stroke himself a few times then he lines his erection up to her wet entrance. With one swift thrust he buries himself deep within her heated core “Oh, God Rach, how are you still so tight” he exclaimed losing himself in the sensation of her slick walls sheathing his large cock in their heat. He thrusts his hips forward repeatedly and she rocked hers to meet his. He speeds up his movements to build her orgasm while simultaneously doing the same for himself.

He can feel how close she is to exploding. He watches his beauty writhe under him, her head rolling back and forth on the pillow, clenching and unclenching his ass with every thrust of his hips.  He slides his hand down and presses his thumb into her clit, rubbing a circular pattern as he continues to thrust himself deeper and deeper inside of her heated pussy.

“OH, God Finn, don’t stop” Rachel screams as her orgasm overtakes her. The sensation spreads out through her entire body causing her muscles to shudder with pleasure. She digs her nails into his ass as the waves of pleasure rack her body over and over while her walls flitter wildly around him.

The feeling of Rachel’s walls fluttering around him is enough to send him over the edge. He lets out a long moan while the sensations bubble up, spread through his entire body, washing over him with every thrust of his hips.  He thrust hard into Rachel a few times to ride out the last of his orgasm. His body stills and collapses his weight onto Rachel. His body spent from the early morning exertion.

Rachel pulls Finn closer to her as the fluttering of her walls starts to slow. She breathing heavily from his weight on her but she relishes the feeling of him on top of and inside of her that she is hardly bothered by the inconvenience. She runs her hands lazily along his shoulder blades, their bodies heaving together as their heart rates slow to normal. She nuzzles his neck breathing in Finn and lets out a content mewl.

He knows they have to get up eventually, but for now he was content to lie in her arms. In their room, in their bed, in her arms, nothing is wrong. The world is right. He doesn’t have to face his mom. He doesn’t have to find the truth. So for now he lays in her arms.

“Finn, you know we can’t fuck this away baby right?” He looks up from her neck and stares at her for swearing. “I know” he relents. “I just don’t know where to start” he admits and pulls out of her, rolling over onto his back. Rachel immediately curls her body next to his. “Why don’t we take a shower, eat something and then call your mom together? We can tackle anything and handle anything together” She kisses his chest and he nods. Jumping up and off the bed she stands with her hand out for him to take and they walk to their shower.

* * *

 

Kaya knows Gunnar. Gunnar is not handling this news well. He laid awake all night not even touching her. This is bad. How could his mom and dad do this to them? More important to her, Gunnar. He isn’t talking to her or Blaine and they are scared.  He could always talk to one of them. 

Gunnar got up and out of bed. He didn’t sleep at all last night. One thing that kept rolling through his mind was ‘my parents are fucking liars’. That one thought consumed him the whole night through. How? Why? He needed answers, but that scared the shit out of him.  What if his mom never wanted him? What if his dad stole him from his mom? What if? What if? “What Fucking IF?” Gunnar finally breaks his silence with a primal scream and he can no longer hold the tears at bay. “Gunnar!” Kaya yells when she sees him breaking down. She reaches him and pulls him to her, he grasps to her waist like she is his only life line. He pulls them both to the floor and he cries. He just cries. Finally the tears slow. Kaya had been running her hand through his messy mane and he reaches up to kiss her. ”Ky, why? Why would they do this? I don’t understand. I’ve had a twin brother my entire life and knew nothing about him. Why would they separate us?” He asks like Kaya would know what he needed. “I don’t know babe. But I do know that I love you and we will get through this together. Blaine will be by your side every step of the way as well. The first step to all your answers Gunnar is to call your dad.” She encourages him. “I don’t, how do, what do I say Hey, dad I met my brother you’ve kept from me for the last 21 years and I realized my real mom isn’t dead. How’s the weather in Coldwater?”

Kaya lets out a barely there chuckle. “It’s a start”. Gunnar shakes his head and smiles at his love. “I’m so confused. It shouldn’t be this way, bunny. I need to talk to my dad, but I’m so pissed off right now I’m not sure that it would do any good.” “Maybe we should ask him to come to New York. This should be something you confront him about in person.” Kaya says trying to be a voice of reason, his sounding board. “I was actually thinking the same thing.” Gunnar says in return.

* * *

 

Sitting on the sofa, staring blankly at the screen of the off TV, Finn contemplates what he is going to say to his mom. ‘Why mom? Why would you let me think my dad was dead? Why did you keep my brother from me? Did he not want me too?’ these are the thoughts currently working to lower his self-confidence.

“Hey brother” Kurt says apprehensively. “Hey little brother” Finn responds. “Any progress on that phone call” Kurt inquires. “Nope” popping his P, Finn retorts. “Can I tell you what I think and you not get mad” Kurt asks. Finn looks at his brother cocking his eyebrow in trepidation. “Shoot” “I think we should call Carole and dad and have them come up here.  This is something that should be done in person. You have classes and the competition. I know dad has to be in DC, so they could easily stop by.” Kurt says his peace. 

Finn absorbs what his little brother just said. It was a good idea. “You’re right” Finn says.  Rachel walks in looks at Kurt over Finns head and Kurt nods.  Rachel makes her way over to the brothers and sits in Finn’s lap. “Rachel really? You do realize that the sofa sits 6 comfortably and must you always sit in Finn’s lap” Kurt rolls his eyes in disgust. “Yes Kurt, I do by I need to be close to my Finny. I missed him” she wiggles in Finn’s lap snuggling up to his chest. “Ewe” Kurt says.

“I should call her now” Finn bites the bullet and dials his mom. Waiting for his mom to answer Finn thinks back at the last 24 hours and WOW. “Hello, Finny? How’s my baby boy?” Carole answers the phone.  
“I good ma, I need to ask you a favor. Can you come to New York for a few days? There are somethings I need to talk to you about and I can’t get away nor can I afford the airfare.” “Sure Finn, but is something wrong? Did you and Rachel breakup?” Carole says frantically. “No, no nothing like that I’d rather it be in person and I’m not sick either.” Finn assures his mom. “Okay I’ll be on the first flight out. Burt can go to DC from New York.” “Thanks Mom, I’ll see you soon bye” With that Finn hangs up afraid to stay any longer.

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the other side of Greenwich Village Gunnar is dialing his father. “Hello Gun, the big Apple treating my favorite son okay?” With that question Gunnar winces. “I’m good dad.  I just need you to trust me when I ask you this favor.” Gunnar and his dad had that type of relationship. If Gunnar needed his dad but couldn’t tell him until he saw him, all Gunnar need to say to his dad was to trust him and Chris would come no questions asked until he saw his son. “Of course” Chris says. “I need you to come to New York. I’m fine so is Kaya and Blaine. I need you dad” Gunnar tells him. “I’m on the next flight out son.” “Thanks Dad, I’ll see you soon bye” Gunnar hung up on his old man for fear of what to say.

 “Hello” Kurt answers his phone. “Kurt, what’s going on? What happened to Finn” Burt grills his son.  “Look dad, it’s not my story to tell. All I can tell you is Finn and Rachel are fine, no pregnancy or illness. He just needs Carole.” Kurt says back. “Kurt!” his dad says. “Finn is going to kill me, all I’ll say is he needs her to tell him who Gunnar might be.” Burt is silent and Kurt realizes his dad knew. “Oh my god, dad you knew. How could you? I-I got a go. I’ll talk to you when you get here this is too much” Kurt tells his father and before Burt can say anything else Kurt slides his phone off.

“Blaine, it’s mom” Blaine hears as he answers his phone. “Hey ma, what can I do you for?” he says joking, because he knows exactly why his mom is calling. “I’m worried about your brother. Is he sick? Did he get kicked out of school? Blaine Devon Anderson you tell me what’s going on.” His mother is screaming like a banshee.  “Mom, mom, ma, MOTHER” he yells to get her attention. “Gunnar needs to talk to Chris. All I’ll tell you is he needs to know who Finn is.” Blaine blurts out but is greeted by utter silence which is unusual for his mom. “You know? Mom! You knew and never told him. I can’t talk to you right now. I’ll talk to you when you guys get here. I need to be there for my brother.” With that he hangs up and turns his phone off. He doesn’t want to talk to her again until he sees her and his stepdad.


	10. Chapter 10 Parental Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Kiddos, here goes nothing. I’m sorry for the long wait. I was sorting out the format of this chapter. Originally I was going to do the two different POV’s but I decided to have Chris and Carole tell the story at the same time but separately from each other. Meaning Carole will be telling Finn at the Loft and Chris will be telling Gunnar at the apartment and we will read it simultaneously. The dialogue will be Chris-Carole-Chris-Carole but they are talking to the boys. I hope that makes sense. So, enjoy the next installment of Oh, Brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers

Gunnar is anxiously waiting for his father to arrive. Right now he’s sitting in his percussion class unable to concentrate because all he can think about is the awkward conversation that will be taking place later.  He’s seen the stranger with his face’s girlfriend on campus. Apparently she’s a musical theater major at NYADA. He didn’t talk to her but he’s seen her.

Why would his parents lie? It makes no sense. Why would they have to be separated and not told about each other? Ugh it’s so frustrating, he wants to scream.  His professor his droning on about high hats and cymbals but Gunnar is in his own bubble. He runs his fingers through his hair, he swears he’s not going to have any hair left. 

Finally his class is over. Blaine is picking up his parents at the airport and by the time Gunnar gets home they will be there. Waiting. Gunnar can only hope that he can maintain his calm enough to hear his dad out. He is pissed and a pissed off Gunnar Hudson is not a good thing.

  
Meanwhile at the Brooklyn Conservatory Finn sits behind the drum kit banging away at some beat his professor is obsessed with. He swears he will never play this beat after this class as long as he lives. This guy has got to be kidding with this shit right?  Blah, blah, blah is all Finn can hear. His own world had been turned upside down not two nights ago when he came face to face with a stranger that shares his face and last name.

How could his mom have lied to him all these years?  Did she willingly go along with separating him from his dad and maybe brother?  What is he going to do? What will he say? He is so frustrated that he’s been pulling at his hair nonstop during the time he’s not actually pounding on the drums. The drums have provided him a welcome distraction. Playing calms him and he needs to be extremely calm. 

The class is finally over, woo hoo, but now Finn has to go back to the loft where Kurt and Rachel have undoubtedly collected their parents from the JFK and are now waiting on him.  He’s pissed and a pissed off Finn Hudson is never a good thing.

Blaine, Kaya, Chris and Anne are all sitting in the living room of the apartment when Gunnar’s key is heard unlocking the door.  They collectively hold their breaths waiting to see Gunnar.   Blaine can see his step father is physically distraught. He has stubble that has been there since Gunnar called him, no doubt.  He has dark circles under his eyes and his eyes are red rimmed and puffy.  He’s holding it together but Blaine is worried when he finally sets eyes on Gunnar the damn will burst and the Hudson men in his life will explode in a cacophony of anger and frustration.  
Kaya is the first to move she meets Gunnar in the short hall way to pull his large frame to her to give him support. She tells him she’s not leaving his side and they will tackle this together like everything else.

Finn is walking from the subway to the loft. He feels like he has an extra 50 pounds to carry today. He knows his mom and Burt are waiting on him. Rachel text him and lets him know his mom looks like she hasn’t slept since he called her and asked her to come to New York.  He knows he should be worried about that but right now he’s trying to keep it together and not blow up on his mom.  He puts the key into the lock and turns it to unlock the door.  He hears Burt’s voice softly talking to his mom while his mom mumbles over her sobs. He sees Kurt and Rachel in the Kitchen making coffee or tea, whatever. Rachel notices him and goes running to him pulling him into a hug. Whispering in his ear that she’s going to be with him every step of the way and they will get through this together. Finn just nods at his girlfriend and lets out a huge sigh.

Kaya and Gunnar enter the living room and his dad stands. Gunnar freezes but Anne goes to him and pulls him down to her and hugs her stepson placing a kiss on his cheek.  “I’ve missed you Gunnar” she says.  Gunnar hasn’t taken his eyes off his dad. He just nods an acknowledgement to his stepmom. Kaya pulls Gunnar toward the sofa and his father. Chris opens his mouth by words fail him.  His tears are threating to fall. Seeing his father about to cry Gunnar loses it. He cannot hold off the wall of sorrow that is hitting him.  He begins to cry and his dad wraps him up in his large embrace, holding his son, letting him cry.

Rachel grabs Finns wrist and guides him toward his mom.  His mom sees them and begins to cry harder. She is looking directly at her son with all the love and sorrow she has for him, trying to relay the depth of her regret.  Finn on a good day can’t stand if his mom cries, and today is no different.  He is mad, no pissed but he cloaks his mom with his arms, kissing the top of her head to show he loves her.

Carole cries into her son’s chest, pulling him closer, saying how sorry she is.  “I know mom” he barely whispers.  Burt takes Carole from Finn to calm her further so this can happen sooner rather than later. Burt always was the one to hit a problem head on, no pussy footing around. “Carole, you have got to calm down. We can’t fix this until Finn knows the truth. Now no more water works. Our son needs us” Burt commands. Carole wipes her tears shaking her head. “Okay, you’re right”

Gunnar finally stops crying and his dad lets him go. Anne takes Chris’s hand and pulls him to the other sofa. “Chris, Gunnar needs the truth. We need to get this out.” She tells her husband. “Oh-Okay” Chris grunts out his throat is so dry. Blaine had laid out water bottles and other beverages to help the process. 

(Chris/Gunnar will be in bold, Carole/Finn will be in italics)

**“Well first I want to tell you, your mom, your real mom, Carole, she loves you and she missed you so, so much Gunnar. She always wanted you.” Chris starts**

_Starting this long dreaded conversation with her son Carole begins. “Finn, honey, your dad Chris, he loves you and he always missed you. He wanted you so much.”_

“ **When Carole and I were married, we were so in love. We were young, but we knew what we wanted.” Chris continues**

_“You’re dad and I we did love each other very much. We were young and in love and naïve.” Carole relays._

**“When I went over to Iraq in Desert Storm, it was devastating for her. She was 20 and alone. Her husband was off in a foreign land, fighting for the freedom of others and democracy for all.”**

“ _I was so alone, I was only 20. I had no concept of when or if my husband would come home”_

**“I came home on leave for two months, the week I was to redeploy we found out Carole was pregnant.”**

_“When I found out I was pregnant, you dad was being redeployed in less than a week. I’d be alone again.”_

**“We found out we were having twins two months in to the pregnancy. Not only was I going to be a dad who was 5000 miles away, I was going to be a dad to two kids.”**   
  
_“We were over the moon and overwhelmed all at the same time. But I was alone, sure I had my parents and his, but I needed my husband.”_

**“I missed the birth of my boys because I was in Iraq. Carole was devastated. She needed me and I let her down.”**

_“Chris didn’t get to meet you two until you guys were 7 months old. He came home and I thought that he would be staying.”_

**“I couldn’t disappoint her again, so I let her believe that I was finished with the marines. We became a family. We would go out and do Family things.”**

**“** _We would take you both to the park and have picnics. We’d listen to Van Morrison. You and Gun—n- Gunnar would laugh and giggle.”_

 _“_ **You and Finn were inseparable. You’d be in the crib on opposite sides and by the morning you’d be facing each other little hands entwined.”**

_“Oh, Finny I’m so sorry……We went on like this for a beautiful six months and then Chris dropped a bomb on me telling me he had to go back to Iraq.”_

**“I had to finish what I had started. I didn’t want to leave you guy again but I had no choice. Not telling your mom until it was time to deploy again, probably not the smart choice. But I was young, I thought I was saving her six months of heart break.”**

_“He thought he was doing the right thing, but in the end I was more devastated that he was ripped from me without warning than It would have been if he had told me the truth from the beginning.”_

**“When I left, I knew she’d never forgive me. Sure we loved each other, but I lied to her for six months and it was too much.”**

_“I tried to forgive him, I really did. It was just too much. The separation, the distance, the lies and half-truths. It was all too much for me. I had two babies to take care of alone and the resentment was too great.”_

In separate apartments in Greenwich Village New York, the Hudson Brothers are listening to their parent’s story. Finn has kept a steely stare on his mom as she spoke wondering when she would tell him about why they’ve been kept apart. Gunnar, as his dad talked, was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He wanted to bolt. He wanted to scream ‘Why Dad why did you let me think my mom was dead’ but he didn’t, he let his father continue.

**“I came home to a broken wife. And I was broken from war. She tired, she really did. But in the end she was unable to forgive me and I couldn’t forgive myself.”**

_“I really wanted to make it work with your dad. But it was too much. We were broken with no way of fixing it”_

**“Your mom and I got divorced. She retained custody of both of you. I was taking you and Finn to Missouri to visit your grandma Hudson for a week.”**

_“But you were sick. Chris still wanted to go so I let him take Gunnar with him to see your grandma Hudson”_

**“You and I were in Missouri for about 3 days, when I got the call”**

_“They were gone about 3 days, when I got the call”_

**“Your grandpa Scott……They died in a car crash Gun. There was nothing left. Your grandpa sent the ashes and we never went back to Ohio. I told you about your mom, but not your brother because I didn’t want you to miss someone you would never remember and it was too much for me to bear losing one of my boys.”**

_“Your grandpa Hudson called, Finn they were killed in a car accident. The car burned up. They were gone and grandpa sent the ashes.  I told you your dad died in Iraq because I wanted you to love him and look up to him. He was a war hero. But I couldn’t talk about Gunnar, it was too painful for me.”_

_Rachel and Kurt were stunned silent. “Mom, why are you still lying?” Finn blew up._

**“Stop lying to me Dad” Gunnar roared while Blaine and Kaya looked on.**

“ **Son, I’m not lying to you that is the truth I swe…” Gunnar interrupts Chris “If that’s the truth then how did I meet Finn Hudson two nights ago at the Mercury Lounge, dad? He looked exactly like me so it can’t be anyone else.”**

_“Mom at some point the lying has to end. I know” Finn yells at his mom. “You know what Finn” Carole asks with worry. “I met him mom, I met Gunnar Hudson at the battle of the bands contest. I saw him with my own eyes. My own eyes looking back at me.”_

_Carole looks at Finn then at Burt then back to Finn “Finn, that’s not...not possi” “MOM!” Finn yells catching his mother as she fainted. Burt rushes to his wife’s side. “Carole sweetheart come on wake up. Please wake up” Rachel had run to get a cool cloth for Carole’s forehead. The Hudmel Brothers stood in silence praying for their mom to wake up.  Rachel wipes at Carole’s brow as Burt held and shook her. After what seem like an eternity her eyes fluttered and she focused on Rachel. “She’s a wake” Rachel exclaimed. “Thank God, Mom are you alright?” Finn asks kneeling down to his mother._

_“How is that possible, Finn. Your grandpa sent his ashes with your fathers. If Gunnar is alive that means your dad is too?” Carole starts to freak out. Her breathing becomes labored and she’s hyperventilating. Kurt grabs a bag and tells her to breath in and out of it to slow her breathing._

**“That’s not funny Gunnar. Why would you do this?” Chris roared back at his son. “I thought the same thing DAD, but it was my twin. Right down to the smattering of freckles on his nose and the Hudson half smile.” Gunnar says turning his back on his dad.  Anne grabs Chris’s hand as the realization hits him. “MY boy is alive. MY BOY IS ALIVE! Anne my other boy….does that mean Carole is alive too?” Chris collapses on the sofa looking at his step son, Blaine nods to his step dad. “How? Her dad? Why?” Chris is asking questions no one in the room could answer.**

_“How could his father lie to me about my child? What kind of sick twisted game was he playing?  I knew he never wanted Chris and I to get married but why would he lie and take away one of my babies? Carole is pacing and talking out loud._

**“Why would her dad do this? It makes no sense. I mean him and my dad were not so keen on us being together. My dad thought she was holding me back and we were too young, but her dad always seemed supportive. None of this makes any sense.” Chris is telling his wife and son.**

**“You really didn’t know did you?” Gunnar asks looking into his father’s face looking for any hint of dishonesty. None was found. “God dad, I’m sorry. I thought you purposefully kept me away from my mother and brother. What kind of son am I? I believed the worst about you. I’m so sorry.” Gunnar cries pulling his dad into a hug.  “What else were you suppose to think, Gun. I’m not mad at you.” Chris speaks to his son’s ear.**

_Studying his mother Finn can tell she is being sincere. She had no idea. She had thought her baby had died. “I’m sorry mom I didn’t believe you. I should have known you wouldn’t do something so cruel.” Finn hugs his mom while she cries into his chest._

**_It’s late at the Huderson apartment. Gunnar and Chris are emotionally drained. “We can talk more in the morning. Then we will figure this out. But I want to meet him and talk to Carole. I have to know if she was involved in this. Something tells me she was kept in the dark as well” Chris tells the kids before him and Anne return to their hotel for the night._ **

**_Lying in bed with Kaya, Gunnar lets go. He cries like he’s five years old. He doesn’t understand what the hell is going on. Why would his grandparents do this? “Bunny, can you hold me tonight.” He asks his girl. “Of course baby.” Gunnar lays his head in Kaya’s lap and she runs her fingers through is hair. Bending down to place soft kisses on his face. He falls asleep and Kaya wonders how he’ll ever be the same._ **

Rachel is seeing Burt and Carole out with a promise to call if Finn needs her during the night. “I’ll be back first thing. I still want to know what Finn is thinking and we have to see him and Chris. I swear if that man was in on this, I don’t know” “it’s going to be alright Carole. Let’s go so the kids can rest up and maybe this will make more sense in the light of day” Burt says bending to give Rachel a kiss on the cheek. “Take care of our boy” he whispers to Rachel. “I will” she says in a hushed voice. 

Rachel locks the door then heads to bed finding Finn lying there in his boxers staring at the ceiling. “It’s going to be okay babe” she reassures him. He nods. “You want to talk about it” she prods He shakes his head no. “Can you just hold me, love me?” He whimpers in a soft tone that breaks her heart. “You don’t even need to ask my love” as she climbs into bed. Finn turns on his side and Rachel lays behind him wrapping him up in her arms. Flinging her leg over his thigh to encapsulate him in her love. “I Love you Finn” “I love you too Rach. Thanks” He says and she places kisses along his naked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that’s part on of the parental confrontation. I am very sleepy so I will get the second part up tomorrow. I promise. I have nothing else to do and I’m really stoked to finish this part of the story and reunite mother, father and sons. Don’t worry Burole shippers The Hummels are solid as well as Chris and Anne.


	11. Chapter 11 Family Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  To answer Beowulf: No Gunnar nor Finn are clones. I do not know how to write sci-fi but it would be an interesting concept for you to explore.  
> So the Conclusion of Parental Confrontation. I’m leaving out the confrontations Carole and Chris have with their parents. I will give you the gist of it when they relay it to Gunnar and Finn. This is the sons “confrontation” with their missing parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers.

Finn woke up with Rachel wrap around him, holding on for dear life.  He smiles at his wonderful girl and wonders how he got so lucky to get someone like her. She’s his bright shining star and for some bizarre reason she chose to let him love her. He strokes her naked back (he needed her last night after the confrontation). She opens her eyes to find his beautiful whiskey colored eyes locked on her with love and adoration.

“What are you thinking about” she sleepily asks.

“You, how much I love and need you. How much I appreciate you in my life” Finn leans down to barely graze her lips with his own. He knows how she is about morning breath.

“I love you, need and appreciate you too baby. I’m so happy I could be here to help you through this. I know we didn’t talk about it last night after your folks left, but are you doing alright?” She queries him.

“I think I’m still numb. I don’t know what to think about my granddad’s involvement. I wonder if my grandma Hudson knew, I don’t remember her much. But mostly I feel awful for my mom. Her baby was torn from her without a second thought. It is just so fucked up” He tells her.

Rachel raises up so she is straddling him “You know, what they did is horrible. You, your mom, dad and brother didn’t deserve that. I’m so sad that you grew up without him and your dad. I wish I knew how to make it better.”

Finn licks his lips looking at his naked girlfriend “You’re doing it. Being here, with me, like this makes it better.” He sits up, pulling her head to his and lays a soul searing kiss to her plump red lips. Capturing her lips between his parted ones. His tongue begs for entrance to her eager mouth battling for dominance against hers. Morning breath long forgotten, she lifts herself to slide his rock hard member into her wet and warmth. Once she is fully seat atop of Finn she moans “Finn” he moans “Rach”.  She begins to move her hips in an up and down fashion. Sliding up and down his now wet, with her, shaft. “Feels so good” she mumbles. He has his hands wrapped around her hips helping to guide her up and down. She likes to do a little shimmy when she’s on top to mix things up “Fuck Rach” Finn cries with her shimmy.  She picks up speed and he’s slamming her down as hard and fast as he can and she can tolerate. “So close” they say in unison. “Finn right there, baaabeeeeeee” His cock hits the back wall of her center and it sends white light up to her eyes blinding her the moment her orgasm takes over. He pumps up into her couple of more times while her walls are fluttering riding her orgasm into his own. “Fuck!” he yells. He rides his orgasm out with a few slow pumps and she collapses atop of his chest.

“Thank you Rachel, I love you” he murmurs to the top of her head.

“I love you too baby. Anytime” she mewls while Finn strokes her bare back once more.

“We have to get up.” She reminds him.

“No, then we have to face the real world. I want to stay her with you.” He says in all seriousness.

“The real world will be there even if we stay in bed. Come on you are Finn Hudson, the same boy who saved glee club and won Nationals, the same boy who took the Titans to two state championships, the same boy who got a full ride to the Brooklyn Conservatory of Music, the same boy who writes me beautiful heartfelt songs, and  you can do anything. I believe in you.” She reminds him with pride.

“Since you put it like that, I guess I am pretty awesome.” Finn chuckles and Rachel rolls her eyes and pulls herself from her boyfriend.

“Shower?” she says seductively. He doesn’t need to be asked twice and runs after her into the bathroom.  Kurt who just woke up was walking to the kitchen heard Rachel squeal “OH MY GAGA, you two are animals!” he yells through their door. “Shut up Kurt!” Finchel in unison screams.

* * *

 

To say Gunnar did not want to get out of bed would be an understatement.  He was nervous, angry, scared, and heartbroken and whatever other kind of broken you would be in his situation. Kaya has just finished her shower because he couldn’t be persuaded to join her and came into the room with a towel and a smile.  
“Gunnar Hudson, get your sorry ass out of that bed. Your parents will be here very soon. Don’t you want to meet your mother?” she questions him.

“No, yes, I don’t know. I’ve got all these emotions and I’m not sure what to do about them.” Looking up at her with his blood shot whiskey colored eyes. He didn’t sleep well.

“Well, you have to, we have to find the whole truth and then figure out what the next move is. We still have school and the band to think about. NYADA has been your dream since you could hold a set of sticks. So get that cute Hudson ass out of bed and into the shower.” Kaya trying to give a pep talk while dressing for the day.

“Fine, but I’m not going to like it” Gunnar pouts like a petulant child. “As long as you don’t smell like one, you can act like a baby all you want.” She teases swatting his ass as he walks on by.

He sticks his head out the bathroom door “I love you Kaya.” “I know, I love you too Gun” she responds.

* * *

 

 

Carole and Burt arrive at the kids loft with breakfast in tow. Carole doesn’t look any better than she did yesterday, but she has stopped crying. She spoke to her mother last night who had no idea what her father had done. She thought Gunnar and Chris died like her husband told her.  Her mother was distraught. Carole was no better. Burt had to call her niece to go stay with Mrs. Scott for the night. There would be no answers for Carole, Finn and Gunnar as to why her father did what he did. Mr. Scott died 5 years ago, right before Carole married Burt. That made Carole angry. There would be no explanation, no apology, and no regret. There would be nothingness. Breaking this to the boys would be hard. Although she was glad her mother was not privy to the devastation caused by her father, she had hoped her mother could give her answers of some sort. She remembers her conversation with her mother the night before.

_“Mom, why would dad do this? Take my child from me?” Carole cries into the phone.  
“I have no idea, it seems so cruel. I remember when he came and told me that Chris and Gunnar died. He told me the Finn Sr. (Christopher’s Dad) called and told him and that him and Katherine couldn’t bear to see Finny and you, because it would remind them too much of their son and Gunnar. That the hurt was too much.”_

Kurt hugged his step mom and dad taking the box of croissants and placing them on the kitchen counter. “Did you sleep, mom?” he asks concerned. “Not much, sweetie but I’m okay. I really want to speak to Chris and meet my Gunnar.”

“I talked to Blaine last night and we set up the meeting for this afternoon.  Apparently Chris and Gunnar believed you and Finn died” Kurt relayed.

“This absolutely a nightmare. I don’t even know what to think.” Carole exasperated.

“It’s going to be okay ma” Finn says coming into the room. Wrapping his mom in his warm embrace. 

“I hope so Finny. I’m nervous” Carole confesses.

“Me too” Finn admits.

“So, granny didn’t know anything” Finn inquires. “No she’s devastated, I had to send Erin over there to comfort her.” Carole explains.

“Do you think he’s going to like me?” Finn barely whispers and only his mom hears. “Finn, he loves you, no doubt.  You’re his son, and you were taken from him just like he was taken from you.” Carole comforts her boy.

The cab holding Gunnar, Chris, Anne, Blaine and Kaya pulls up to the rehearsal space Crossing Coldwater and Leaving Lima uses. Kurt and Blaine thought a neutral location that was private was best for the reunion. Gunnar’s apprehension is obvious.

  
“She’s your mom, and she loves you. She didn’t know you were alive. She would never have abandoned you” Chris knows what to say even if his son doesn’t say the words, Gunnar is scared Carole won’t like him.

“Thanks Dad” Gunnar flashes that Hudson smile and the men get out of the cab.  They were the first ones there so Blaine went about setting up the space moving equipment out of the way setting chairs and tables about the room. 

The Hudmelberrys arrive at the rehearsal space about five minutes after the others.  Kurt rushes inside with the food he had catered. “Even this occasion though unexpected and awkward, deserves to be nice. We are civilized people and a meal is a socially acceptable distraction. And besides there will be three Hudson men in that room and if Finn’s stomach is any indication we will need lots of food.”

A heavy sigh and a long breath are released and Finn pulls the door to the rehearsal space. Finn’s eyes meet his father’s eyes for the first time in 19 years. His vision blurs from the tears threating to fall.

Meanwhile Carole is walking over to her other son Gunnar, she hasn’t seen him in all those years. She thought he was lost to her forever.  There he stood all 6’3” of him, looking exactly like his father and brother. Carole lets out a heartbreaking sob and crumples to the floor.

Finn is brought out of his trance when he hears his mother’s cry and quickly goes to her and catches her before she hits the floor. Gunnar wants to move, why won’t he feet move? He sees the boy with his face streak over to the woman crying and he is helpless to move.

Chris’s gaze is torn from Finn for the same reason and he too rushes to where his ex-wife stands or is crumbling down. He puts his hand on Gunnar’s shoulder and Gunnar is able to move. He bends down to his mother and says “Hi, mom”. Carole wails and thrust her arms around Gunnar’s neck pulling him to her. Finn kisses his moms temple and stands. He searches his father’s eyes again, puts his hand out to shake Chris’s and says “Dad”. Chris grabs his hand pulling Finn to him in a bear hug.

Newly reunited mother, son, son and Father stay like that for what seems to be forever. The spell is broken when Kurt drops a plate. “I’m sorry” he mouths to his father Burt. 

Chris breaks his contact with Finn “I can’t believe I’m standing here and it’s really you. I-I thou-thought you …..” he can’t finish his sentence he is too overcome

Carole whispers to Gunnar “My baby boy. I’ve missed you. I had no idea you were out there. I love you. I love you” Gunnar’s tears stain his face as looks to his brother. Carole lets him go and Burt helps her up.

Finn eyes to Gunnar eyes. The brothers look each other in the eye for the first time since that fateful night. Gunnar sees a flick of recognition in his brother’s face. Finn can see Gunnar’s confusion lifting.

“So” Finn begins.

“So” Gunnar gives back.

“You’re my twin” Finn states.

 “I guess that’s right” Gunnar

With the boys tentatively talking to one another Carole and Chris meet face to face and no words are needed. They embrace and all the pain, hurt and sorrow both held was let out.

“Carole I promise you I did not do this. I’ve lived every day for the last 19 years missing Finn, missing you” Chris explains not wanting Carole to think he did this horrible thing to their family.

Carole hunts Christopher’s face for dishonesty. He has lied to her in the past. But she sees none. “I believe you. But why would my dad do this Chris? He told me you and Gunnar died in a car crash and your parents were too overcome with grief to have anything to do with Finn.”

“Let’s get the boys and sit. I’ve spoken with the General” Chris tells her leading her to one of the tables Blaine and Kurt have set up.

“General?” Kurt leans into Blaine “Grandpa Hudson. He was a Marine Corp Brigadier General. He’s retired but everyone calls him General. Except Grandma Hudson and Gunnar. Gunnar calls him pops”

Rachel and Kaya exchange short pleasantries. Despite the current situation, they still don’t like each other but for their respective Hudson man they will tolerate each other.

“Kaya” Rachel dryly address the girl.

“Rachel” Kaya says disaffected.

The both go about laying out the feast Kurt has supplied for the family. Rachel excused herself and made her way to Finn.

Finn sat by his mom, Rachel beside him. Gunnar sat to his father’s left, Kaya next to him.  Burt and Kurt sat with Carole and Finn. While Blaine and his mother Anne sat with Chris and Gunnar.

A stroppy silence fell onto the group. No one knowing exactly where to begin.  “Ah hem” Burt cleared his throat putting his hand out to Chris. “I’m Burt Hummel, Carole’s husband. This is my son Kurt”

Chris shook Burt’s hand and responded in kind “Chris Hudson, my wife Anne and our son Blaine”

Anne shook Burt’s hand then Carole’s finally landing on Finn. “This is my girlfriend Rachel” Finn says to Anne and his father (his father, that’s fucking freaky).  
  
“Nice to meet you Rachel” Chris says taking her tiny hand in his ginormous hand “She’s so tiny, Finn. Beautiful too” Rachel blushes.

“Thank you Mr. Hudson” Rachel says. Wow that was just weird. “Thank you” Finn adds.

Carole repeats the gesture to Christopher’s family then Gunnar introduces Kaya. “This is my girl, Kaya.” Carole stands and goes to Kaya pulling her into a hug.

“I’m a hugger. Nice to meet you” Carole tells Gunnar’s girlfriend.

Rachel has this feeling in her stomach she hasn’t felt in a long time. Was that jealousy? She was jealous that Carole was hugging and welcoming this other girl into her family.  Rachel shakes the feeling off because today isn’t about her, it’s about Finn.

Chris speaks up. “I’ve talked to my father. Simply stated he admitted that he and your father conspired to get me away from you.  My father being the General, thought getting married and having kids was detrimental to my service to the corp. He saw me as a lifer like himself, but when I wanted out he came up with a plan.”

“That’s horrible” Rachel lets slip. “Sorry” she apologizes.

“He didn’t realize that Gunnar would be with me when I went to Missouri. I was supposed to be the only one thought dead. But when Finn came up sick and you still let me take Gun with me, it was too late. The General, had already had everything in motion. He and your dad kept it from both our moms. Your dad always thought I knocked you up to trap you, my father’s words not mine. TO stop you from your medical career.”

It didn’t stop me, but it took me longer than if I wasn’t lead to believe my son was dead. I was consumed with anger and hurt I could hardly take care of Finn. Thank God for mom and my sister.” Carole spits out angrily.

“Carole, I know that you had it hard. Raising Finn, without any support from me. I don’t know how you did it. I met Anne when Gunnar turned eight. I’m sorry my dad did this.” Chris says humiliated.

“It’s not your fault dad, Pops made up your mind for you. And my other grandfather was just as manipulative.” Gunnar says nonplused.

“It just sucks. That’s garbage. How could he think splitting us up was okay?” Finn yells getting up because he cannot control his anger. He finds an empty chair and sends it across the room.

Anne chuckles under her breath “Must be a Hudson trait, these two have never met a chair they didn’t want to kick when angry.” Anne nods over to Chris and Gunnar while relaying the info to Kurt and Burt.

“Finn calm down!” his mother tries calming him down.

“No, I hate liars. You know that mom. It’s wrong and ruins lives” Finn is yelling. His tiny girlfriend reaches out, placing an open palm on his forearm. All the tension and anger Finn was holding was washed away with that one touch. She stood on her tip toes to place a soft kiss to his pouty lips. Eventually Finn sits back down.

The brothers, mother and father sit there and catch each other up on the last 19 years. Share interest like the drums and short girls are discussed. School and the future. Then they get to the present.

“What happens now?” Gunnar asks over his plate of chicken.

“Now that I have you both I want to spend time with you.” Carole says.

“Finn my son too, I want to get to know him better, be in his life” Chris tells both his boys.

Gunnar and Finn nod in agreement. The dinner was pleasant. Kurt did a good job even Finn like the tuna crudo.

After some time, phone numbers and family time had been swapped and set up, it was late and the kids had band practice in the morning.

“I can’t wait to hear you play.” Chris tells Finn. “I’m alright” Finn sheepishly responds. “Finn Christopher Hudson do not dare sell yourself short. You are amazing. He’s amazing Mr. Hudson. Just amazing” Rachel defends him from himself. Looking at Finn like he hung the moon and stars for her and her alone.

“I bet he is and I told you to call me Chris” Christopher tells her. Hugging Finn once more “don’t let that one go, she’s a firecracker” He whispers to his son.  
  
“Wasn’t planning on it. She’s my star” Finn says back then taking his girl into his arms kissing her on the neck.

* * *

 

Gunnar crawled into bed next to Kaya after his parents left. “You were quite today” he states

“I didn’t want to intrude” Kaya tells her boyfriend.

“Kaya, you are part of my family. Dad and Anne love you. You would not be an intrusion if you tried.” Gunnar cloaks her in his arms.

“That Rachel girl just rubs me the wrong way. Does she really need to finish all of Finn’s sentences?” Kaya says flustered.

“Ky, that’s a bit of an exaggeration. What’s really going on?” He tries to get her to open up.

“She’s better than me. She’s better than me and we are going to lose and the guys are going to hate me.”

“Baby, you are talented and beautiful. You have the voice of an angel. We are going to go out there and kill the next round. We*kiss* are*kiss* going*kiss* to *kiss*WIN*” tongue in her mouth. 

Kaya moans into his mouth and their clothes are shed in a flurry of excitement.  “I love you” she pants. “I love you” he moans and they bring each other to height sought for hours.

* * *

 

Finn has Rachel pinned to the bed. Naked and ready. He places his harden cock at her wet center. “Thank you for everything today. I Love you” he pushes into her with a sexy moan. Rachel moans as sexy and tells him “I love you, welcome home.”  The sun is shining before they are satisfied. They will get a little nap before they have to be at the rehearsal space.

Rachel lays there entwine with Finn and sheets and she thinks could it ever get better than this. She thinks not.

Finchel is love.

Reviews are needed and welcomed.

I got sloppy at the end. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to drag out the catching up because we know what happened in the 19 years. School, drums, glee, girls, college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 Round 3 and the final round of the Battle of the Bands.  
> Who wins? You’ll have to read to find out. Coming soon if life doesn’t interfere


	12. Chapter 12 Which Hudson Wins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Gunnar, Kaya muse has left the building.  
>  Everyone seems to hate Kaya any way so I’ll be doing away with her.   
> I have plans for Gunnar and his drumming, never fear.

It was here, the final two rounds of the Battle of the Bands. Ever since the Hudson revelation, Finn and Gunnar have forged a tentative relationship. They’ve gone out had coffee alone, with Blaine and Kurt, even with Rachel. Kaya always seems to have something else to do.  She’s been distant. Taking secret phone calls and texts. He knows she’s pulling away from him. He just hopes she’ll do the right thing before she cheats on him again. Maybe he’ll break up with her. Make it easier on both of them.

Gunnar thinks she’s still intimidated by Rachel, but what he’s seem out of Rachel she seems like a wonderful girl. Kaya is being insecure. Gunnar wishes he could help her. 

“Hey, bunny! You home? Gunnar calls out after making his way through the apartment. He hears some whispered voices. He is still walking to the living room and he sees Taylor sitting on the couch with Kaya. They are drinking some beers and sitting a little too close for Gunnar’s comfort.

“What’s going on? Gunnar asks.

They hear him and are startled. Kaya jumps up and away from Taylor to give Gunnar a hug.

“Baby, when did you get home? I missed you” Kaya says standing to kiss Gunnar on the mouth.

“I was yelling from the door, how could you not know I was home? Gunnar questions

“I guess we were so into our conversation we didn’t hear you.” She says back to her boyfriend before grabbing her beer and going to the kitchen.

“You want one?” she asks Gunnar. He nods, she looks at their lead guitarist “You?”

Taylor looks at Kaya like she’s crazy. He can’t believe her. They had just been discussing them and now she’s all in Gunnar mode. Why does he let her do this to him, to Gunnar? He should tell Gunnar the truth. He is in love with Kaya. But what good would that do? It would only server to undermine the band. Damn her, why can’t she make up her mind.

“Nah, I’m going to bounce. I’ll see you two love birds tomorrow night at the Mercury” with that Taylor moves to the door.

“Taylor” Kaya calls to him

“It’s fine Ky, you know whatever” he spats out in disgust.

“What was that?” Gunnar asks

“I don’t want to talk about Taylor, I want to focus on you and me. I know I’ve been distant but that’s going to change. I’m going to change. I can’t let that Rachel girl get into my headspace so much.”

“How long have we’ve know each other Kaya? Don’t treat me like an idiot.”

“I-I’m not. What do you mean?” Kaya asks knowing Gunnar knows the truth. She just can’t bring herself to believe it.

“I know.” He looks at his girl, trying to find the truth he knows is there. “I know you’re in love with Taylor and he’s in love with you.”

“I’m –no-not. Gunnar. I” she can even deny it while looking into his eyes.

“Look Kaya, I’ve loved you since we were sixteen. I don’t know any more if it’s romantic or friendship love. All I do know is that you’re not in love with me. We should do the adult thing and just let us go” Gunnar says in a matter of fact way.

Kaya starts to protest, but can’t even find the fight for them.  “I think you’re right Gunnar. I never meant to hurt you, you know. I do love you Gunnar. I hope you know that. I’ve been looking at dorms at the BCM since I’ve been talking to… I can move into one tomorrow.”

“That would be fine. I think I’ll stay at my brothers tonight. Not Blaine obviously. Finn” Gunnar turns and walks into “their” room and packs a small overnight bag.

He doesn’t look at her, he walks to the front door. Looks back, but her back’s to him so he turns the knob and heads out the door. He hears her wail as he walks away for the night.

* * *

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Coming” Finn yells from the bathroom. He takes a towel and wraps it around his waist.  Running to the door so the knocking wouldn’t wake up Rachel. She has had a rough couple of weeks with the play at school and getting ready for the next battle.

Finn opens the door to see his face staring back at him. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get use to that. “Hey Gunnar! What’s up” he asks his twin. Looking down at the bag in Gunnar’s hand.

Gunnar looks at his new brother with hurt in his eyes “Kaya and I broke up”” he simple says

Finn opens the door wider so Gunnar could walk through. “She’s moving into the dorms tomorrow, but I couldn’t be in the same apartment with her tonight.”

“Crash here dude. Rachel and Kurt won’t mind and Blaine will be here anyway.” Finn tells him.  “Let me get some clothes on then we can talk, or not, play COD or whatever’ Finn rushes to his room to change into some clothes. 

“Who’s at the door baby?” Rachel asks sleepily. “Gunnar broke up with Kaya” Finn tells her while pulling on his boxers.

“Oh, that’s horrible. Haven’t they been together forever like us?”

“Yeah, but I don’t even know what happened. I was naked. Although dude looks like me I doubt he wants to see my wet, naked body. So I’m putting on clothes and I’m going to talk to him.” Finn says zipping up his jeans. Giving his sexy naked girlfriend a kiss.  “Put clothes on before you come out” he reminds her.

“Mmmm, tempting two Hudson’s. Probably too much for even me to handle” Rachel says seductively.

“Babe, that’s my brother” Finn says

“I was kidding. The only Hudson I want has a cute little Fin in his hair and a cute ass” Rachel lifts her head for another his. “Go help your brother” she says swatting Finn’s butt.

Gunnar explained what happened to Finn, telling him he wasn’t even that upset. He and Kaya were growing apart since she cheated before. Really they were only trying for the band.

“Dude what are you going to do about the contest?” Finn questions

“I haven’t talked to the rest of the band, but I’m out. I can’t be in the band with the two of them. I know it was a mutual thing, but I’m not okay with watching them two be together.” Gunnar says

“You could always join us” Rachel interjects coming from the bedroom, fully clothed, much to Finn’s liking. “Radiohead recently ventured into the world of two drummers. Leaving Lima could blaze that same trail. But we’d have an advantage. Our drummers are brothers, not only brothers but twin brothers.”

“Why would that make a difference?” Finn asks and Gunnar nods at the tiny girl.

“Sibling harmony is a musical term that refers to the tight -- almost inseparable -- vocal harmonies generated by members of the same family. And that vocal unity often holds up even when rifts appear in family relationships.  Their vibratos are often similar. And the blend of voices sets up overtones and creates harmonies that are intriguing. It is a pleasing and warm sound. The Everly Brothers are good examples.  And I know you’re both going to say that you didn’t grow up together. That doesn’t matter. The Everly Brothers were separated for long periods but when they came back together their voices blended still.”

Finn and Gunnar sat there and looked at Rachel with shock and awe. “Have you been researching this?” Finn asks his girl.

“In my music theory class, we were learning about harmony and it came up.  I’m surprised it hasn’t come up in your class Gunnar. You have Ms. Thibodaux for music theory right?” Rachel asks Gunnar.

“Yes, but it hasn’t come up. It sounds interesting. But what would your other band mates think?” Gunnar asks. 

“They pretty much do whatever Rachel says. It’s easier that way” Finn says out loud. Closing his eyes when he realizes it. “Shit” Gunnar laughing at his brother.

“FINN! They do not. Don’t make it sound like I’m a tyrant.” Rachel huffs

“I’m sorry baby.” Finn tries to tickle her, but she rushes out of the living room wanting to be mad at him for a little while longer. “Think about it Gunnar. I think you might be becoming my favorite Hudson” She says sticking her tongue out at Finn.

“BABE, I said I was sorry” Finn pleads while his brother continues laughing at him. Blaine and Kurt walk in surveying the scene. “What is my brother being punished for this time Gunnar.” Kurt asks shaking Gunnar’s hand as Finn gives chase behind Rachel.

“Foot in the mouth disease” Gunnar howling still. Blaine starts laughing and Kurt shakes his head.   
“What are you doing her Gun?” Blaine asks his step brother.

Gunnar’s laughs fade away and he puts his head down. Blaine knows what’s coming so he puts a hand on Gunnar’s shoulder. “It’s alright. You’ll get through this. I know she’s my best friend, but she’s in the wrong. I’m on your side on this one.  
  
Gunnar looks up at his step brother “Did you know? Did you?” his voice getting louder. “Blaine tell me you didn’t know, please” pleading for the truth.

“No, I didn’t know. I suspected, but I didn’t confront her” Blaine explains.

“Whatever, it’s over and I’m done. She’s moving to the dorm in the morning and Finn said I could crash here tonight.” Gunnar tells Blaine and Kurt.

Rachel and Finn walk back into the living room hands intertwined. “You can stay as long as you need. We called a band meeting tonight to discuss our proposal.” Rachel says winking supportively to Gunnar.

* * *

 

About a half an hour later Puck, Sam and Artie have joined the Hudmelberrys and Huderson Brothers at the apartment in Greenwich.

“Puckzilla in the house. There better be food Berry not that rabbit shit you’re always trying to make us eat.” Puck yells coming through the door.

“Shut it Puckerman. It’s healthy. But no, I had two carnivores I had to feed so pizza it is. Should be here shortly, now get in here, shut up and sit down.”

After Puck greets everyone. Rachel stays standing to address the boys in the room.

“We want Gunnar and Blaine to join the band.” Always to the point Finn thought.

“Why would we want that?” Sam says not being mean genuinely curious.

“Well, things in their band are not working out and since Gunnar is Finn’s Brother it makes sense.” She argues.

“Kurt already plays keyboard, what would Blaine do?” Artie says. “Well, yes I play keyboard, I’m not as good as Blaine. I’d step away from the keyboard and sing back up and the occasional lead just like before.” Kurt tells the rest of them.

“Two drummers though” Puck hesitantly states.

“Two drummers would rock. Radiohead has two. We could too.” Finn says enthusiastically.

“I’m down. As long as they can be ready. Where’s that pizza” Puck gives his permission.

“I okay with it” Arties agrees

“If that’s what you want, I’m good too.” Sam smiles “Pizza!”

“Boys!” Rachel shrugs and leaves for the kitchen.

* * *

 

After much negotiating on Rachel’s part the organizers of the contest agreed to let Leaving Lima restructure their band.

Today was the big day. They had to get through four band to be in the finals and with the set list they have there was no doubt they’d be in the finals.

The first two bands went on and were good. The spot that Crossing Coldwater should have performed in wasn’t filled. After Blaine and Gunnar quit Manny and Mike were so angry with Taylor and Kaya they quit. Manny decided to focus on his studying and Mike was focusing solely on his dancing.

It was time to go on. The first song they’d be doing was a Radiohead cover. Homage to the two drummer band and a great way to introduce the fans to Gunnar and Blaine.

“Break a leg” Rachel tells Finn

“I love you too, baby” Finn replies. The rest of the band enters the stage and the crowd goes wild. They have pick up quite the fan base since entering this contest.

Gunnar starts the song Creep by Radiohead

_When you were here before,_   
_Couldn't look you in the eye,_   
_You're just like an[angel](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/r/radiohead/creep.html),_   
_Your[skin](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/r/radiohead/creep.html) makes me cry;_   


Finn jumps in:

  
_You float like a feather,_   
_In a beautiful world,_   
_I wish I was special,_   
_You're so fuckin' special;_

Finn and Gunnar  
  
 _But I'm a creep,_  
 _I'm a weirdo,_  
 _What the hell am I doin' here?_  
 _I don't belong here;_

  
The brother continue with the song blending perfectly and seamlessly. The song comes to an end with thunderous applause. The brothers and the rest know what just happened was special.

Their Original is a song written by Finn for him and Rachel to Sing:

_Finn begins_

_We didn't care if people stared_   
_we’d make out in a crowd somewhere_   
_somebody’d tell us to get a room_   
_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Now we keep saying that we're okay_   
_but I don't want to settle for good, not great_   
_I miss the way that it felt back then_   
_I wanna feel that way again_

_Been so long, bet you forget_   
_the way I used to kiss your neck_

_Rachel harmonizes then takes over the lead.  
Remind me, remind me_

_So on fire, so in love_  
Way back when we couldn't get enough  
remind me, and remind me

 _Remember the airport, dropping me off_  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
And I felt bad 'cause you missed your flight  
but that meant we had one more night

_Finn and Rachel are singing on stage and it’s like the whole world stops for them. Gunnar notices and is kind of envious that he didn’t, couldn’t have that with Kaya. He continues to beat the drums to the original song his brother wrote._

_Do you remember how it used to be?_  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
Remind me, baby, remind me

 _Oh, so on fire, so in love_  
that look in your eyes that I miss so much  
Remind me, baby, remind me

 _I wanna feel that way_  
Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
Oh, if you still love me  
don’t just assume I know

_Oh baby, remind me  
Remind me_

The song continued until the end and the crowd roared. Leaving Lima left the stage hot and sweaty but confident that they had just secured their spot in the finals.  The group went back to the green room to hydrate and wait the final two performances out. The judges would take time to reach a decision.

They were right they had secured their place in the final round. Manny and Mike were there to cheer their friends in their new band. The Final Round would be in two days and the band would be playing four tunes all originals. They had to practice, they’d do two songs Gunnar wrote and two songs Finn and Rachel wrote. Sure way to that recording demo.

* * *

 

“Come on guys these are not that difficult to learn” Rachel shouts.

“Who died and made you queen, because I didn’t get a vote” Kurt sarcastically responds to his best friend.

“Kurt, come on man. Don’t piss her off even more” Finn sneers at his brother.

“It’s useless to do this until Puckerman gets his dick out of Santana” Sam says.

Gunnar rolls his eyes. These people are crazy, but over the last couple of weeks they have become part of Gunnar’s family.

“Puckarone has made it. Practice can commence” Puck screeches.

“DO you even know what commence means?” Blaine scoffs

  
“Hold it bowtie, he does and I ain’t afraid to go all Lima heights on your sorry ass for speaking to my man that way.” Santana says following after Puck.

“Santana shut up, you shouldn’t be here anyway and Puck you’re late again. I can and will replace you. Let’s get this shit storm rolling I got other things I want to be doing right now!” Finn yells in exasperation.

“More like doing Berry” Puck whisper to Santana

“I swear to God Puck I will knock you the fuck out. PRACTICE NOW!” Finn has had it with Puck and his shit.

“We’ve got two days until the finals we need to get these four songs down” Rachel pleads with the guys.

“Let’s do this” Gunnar says and the rest follow suit.

The Final Round has arrived and the gang is extremely nervous.

“We got this” Rachel encourages her band mates.  “The two songs Gunnar wrote are too good not to win”

“thanks Rachel, your and Finn’s songs are winners too.” Gunnar says

“They are right. We are here let’s go into this with some positive mojo” Mercedes, one of the back ground vocalist says.

“Leaving Lima on three” Finn says and they bring their hands together and on three yell Leaving Lima

Gunnar starts

_Go to[sleep](http://www.sweetslyrics.com/828490.Bonnie%20Dune%20-%20Better%20view.html), go to sleep, go to sleep,_   
_You need it more than me_   
_The[season](http://www.sweetslyrics.com/828490.Bonnie%20Dune%20-%20Better%20view.html) changed, but we’re the same,_   
_And where we were standing_   
_There’s a better view,_   
_There’s a better view!_   
_Tell me, tell where you’ve been?_   
_Where you travelled who are your friends,_   
_You don’t need a place to go_   
_Just to[call](http://www.sweetslyrics.com/828490.Bonnie%20Dune%20-%20Better%20view.html) your home!_   
  
_Chorus:_   
_There’s a better view,_   
_There’s a better view,_   
_From where we are!_   
_A better view from where we are,_   
_A better view!_

They kill this first song and instead of Gunnar getting behind the kit just yet they play his second song with him out front, Rachel singing back ground and harmony.

“For our next song we’d like to sing Sea Sick, I wrote this song when I was sixteen, I hope you like it.” Gunnar talks to the crowd then belts out his song.

 _Some nice air kept me up all night in bed_  
 _My eyes are closed but I can see it_  
 _Something nicer that shook the ground where I’m standing_  
 _All the rights words that she said, she said_  
  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close come this far_  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close_  
  
 _Nicer for many things all start running_  
 _Facing my own fears one more time_  
 _Some nicer made me feel humor with me_  
 _All the hours that she said, she say_  
  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close come this far_  
  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close_  
 _Sea sick, oh, hold your breath_  
 _Hold your breath_  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close come this far_  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close_  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close come this far_  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close come this far_  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close come this far_  
 _Sea sick this better be ocean_  
 _Stay close_.

Gunnar settles behind his kit to begin the next two songs. Rachel steps up to the mike “Hello New York City!! How we doing tonight?” She screams.  “Enjoy our next song it called Gone tonight” she starts to sing.

_How did I get hung-over without a drink_   
_Why are my eyes so bloodshot_   
_Why do they sting_   
_Sometimes we get so angry_   
_It just keeps coming_   
_How do we stop_   
_Wanna stop_   
_Wanna stop_   
_Oh, we clawed and we fall yeah we doubted along the way_   
_We've been misunderstood_   
_Yeah, it hurts with this fear and pain_

_But it's gone tonight_  
 _Nothing in the way_  
 _Go forward, forward_  
 _Nothing not to say_  
 _It's our world, our world_  
 _Trouble's gone tonight_  
 _Right under the bridge like water, water_  
Promising to love you harder, harder, harder

The crowd is loving the song and it’s just fueling her performance. Rachel has to hold back tears at the applause given to her when the song ends.

For our last song I’d like to invite our devastatingly handsome drummer, also my boyfriend out from behind the kit to help me with our last song.  Finn makes his way from behind the kit. Rachel takes this opportunity to introduce the band.

“While Finn gets a drink and ready for our duet, why don’t we meet the fellas?” Rachel eggs the crowd on. Girls start screaming.

“Okay ladies, on lead guitar we have Noah Puckerman, or PUCK!” Puck hits a rift.

“On bass is Artie Abrams” Arties bows with a hit of the bass

“Keyboards we have Blaine Anderson” The girls go nuts. “Sorry ladies that Bowtie is taken” Rachel says

“Acoustic Guitar we have trouty mouth Sam Evans” Sam lifts up his shirt showing his abs. “NO Carpool lane to sexy” he says into the mike and the girls in the crowd are trying to get to the stage.

“Backing me up are Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen Chang.” The crowd yells and the girls get some cat calls from the men in the club.

“Also on back ground and occasionally lead Kurt Hummel” Kurt curtsey and the crowd eats it up.

“I’m lead singer Rachel Berry.” She get a thunderous applause. “Thank you, thank you. Now the drinks are good here but you are not seeing double on our dual drums we have Gunnar Hudson, stand up Gun” Rachel tells him. Gunnar bows and blushes at the overwhelming applause. Just as that dies down Finn appears on the left of the stage to take his spot for the final number.

“And last by never least is Finn Hudson our other drummer and my duet partner” the crowd is beside itself, girls are screaming and Finn is blushing.

“Thank you, I’d like to sing this next song with my insanely talented girlfriend Rachel.” Finn says into the mike. The opening notes to their next song “Just a Fool”

( _Rachel)_  
 _Uhhh. Yeahhhh._  
 _Another shot of whiskey please bartender._  
 _Keep it coming till I don't remember at all,_  
 _How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na na)_

_Turn the music up a little bit louder_   
_Just gotta get past the midnight hour (uh uh)_   
_Maybe tomorrow it won't_   
_Be_   
_This_   
_Hard_   
_Who am I kidding?_   
_I know what I'm missing._

  1. _I had my heart set on you_  
 _But nothing else hurts like you do._  
 _Who knew that love was so cruel? (Yeah yeah yeah)_  
 _And I........_  
 _Waited and waited so long_  
 _For someone who'll never come home_  
 _It's my fault to think you'll be true (Yeah yeah)_  
 _I'm just a fool (Yeah)._



_(Finn)_   
_I said that I don't care_   
_I'd walk away, whatever_   
_And I tell myself we were bad together. (Uh uh)_   
_But that's just me trying to move on_   
_With_   
_Out_   
_You_

_(Together)_   
_But who am I kidding_   
_I know what I'm missing_   
_ohhh_   
_I had my heart set on you_   
_But nothing else hurts like you do_   
_Who knew that love was so cruel? (Christina: Yeah yeah yeah)_   
_And I_   
_Waited and waited so long_   
_For someone who'll never come home_   
_It's my fault to think you'll be true (Christina: Yeah yeah)_

_(Finn)_   
_I'm just a fool._   
_For holding on to something that_   
_Is never ever gonna come back_   
_I can't accept that it's lost._

_(Rachel)_   
_I should have let it go_   
_Held my tongue_   
_Kept my big mouth shut_   
_'Cause now everything is just wrong, (Together: wrong, wrong...)_

_(Together)_   
_I'm just a fool (Christina: A fool for you)_   
_I'm just a fool._

_I .... I had my heart set on you_   
_But nothing else hurts like you do_   
_Who knew that love was so cruel? (Yeah yeah yeah)_   
_And I_   
_Waited and waited so long_   
_For someone who'll never come home_   
_It's my fault to think you'll be true (Christina: Yeah yeah)_   
_I'm just a fool (Christina: oh yeahhh)_

_I'm just a fool_

_I'm just a fool_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (Yeah yeah ...... yeah)_

_I'm just a fool._

Finn and Rachel hold the last note and you could hardly hear it because the audience was so loud. The band came off stage elated. They were sure they would be getting the recording demo.

Later that evening the organizers of the event took to the stage.

“The winners of a Sony music recording demo are Leaving Lima” he says.

They are so happy.  They have until after the winter break to come up with a six song ep to record for their demo. If Sony likes it, they will sign them and record a twelve song LP and go on tour. Now they could go home for Christmas spend it with their families and get to know each other better.

Gunnar and Blaine would be going to Lima with Finn, Rachel and Kurt. Gunnar would spend two weeks with Carol and then Finn would travel back to Missouri with Gunnar to spend two weeks with Chris. Then they’d all fly back to New York for their recording session.

“Best Christmas Ever” Finn whispers to Rachel late one night, tangled in the sheets of his teenage boy bed.

Rachel smiles and snuggles closer to Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review and if you like this story please tell your friends or read my other two multi-chapter fictions.  
> I know it kind of sucks but my muse for this story has failed me. I think It will be about another two chapters. I’m running out of plot other than Finn and Rachel Naked. But Finn naked is probably better than nothing.
> 
> Christina Aguilera - Just A Fool Songwriters  
> HECTOR, WAYNE ANTHONY / KELLY, CLAUDE / ROBSON, STEVE
> 
> Lea Michele - Gone Tonight   
> Better View by Bonnie Dunne  
> Sea Sick by Bonnie Dunne
> 
> Songwriters REMIND ME
> 
> Lovelace, Kelley / Paisley, Brad / Dubois, Chris  
> Creep by Radiohead 1993
> 
> By Sibling Harmony came from this article:  
> Sibling harmony  
> Family members often have tight vocal harmony  
> By Jerry Johnston Deseret News feature writer  
> Published: Thursday, June 10 1999 12:00 a.m. MDT
> 
> Radiohead  
> Radiohead has only recently ventured into the world of two drummers. Phil Selway has held down the band's backbeat for over two decades, and now he's joined by studio drummer Clive Deamer, who has played with Portishead, among other legendary acts.


	13. Chapter 14 Recording Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated M for Finchel Smut and Language. My Fan Fics always include Finchel Smut. If you get easily offended my stories are not for you. Finchel will always be endgame in my fics. If you are looking for Faberry you are in the wrong spot. I will write about Klaine or Brittana but never Faberry because their characters are not gay. I like to stay pretty close to canon regarding character sexuality. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers.

Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Gunnar got off the plane at JFK and were greeted by Kurt. Kurt didn’t go to Coldwater. He had to finish some design for school and he went back to NYC from Lima.

“Hey babe” Kurt greeted Blaine and pulled him into a kiss.

“Ugh, we just go off the plane give it a rest. I had to watch those two” pointing to Finn and Rachel “suck each other’s faces off the whole ride now this.” Gunnar grumbled. Ever since his break up with Kaya, people in love made him sick.

“Gunnar, I haven’t seen Kurt in two weeks, give me a break and you weren’t the only one subjected to the Finchel show. The whole plane was nauseated.” Blaine defended himself

“Hey, we behaved.” Rachel says

“Yeah” Finn replied then whispered to Rachel “even though I wanted to join the mile high club”

“Finn!” Rachel says scandalized. “What? It’s not like you would have agreed” Finn says and Rachel gives him a flirty smile.

“You wouldn’t have agreed would you?” Finn trying to ascertain if his girlfriend would have sex him up on the plane.

“Maybe” She says

“You’re killing me here Rach” Finn says palming his dick trying to calm himself down. Just the thought of fucking Rachel in the plane bathroom made Finn hard.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the couple. “Down boy” he swatted at Finn and looped his arm through his best friends arm leading her away from Finn toward the car.

“Damn Bro, she’s got you all twisted” Gunnar says to his twin.

“Fuck, have you seen her” Finn says “Never mind, don’t think of my girl that way.” Gunnar and Blaine chuckle at Finn picking up their bags and walking behind Kurt and Rachel.

Finn groans picking up his bag to follow the group. He catches up with Rachel at the car and pushes her up against it capturing her lips for a searing kiss. He breaks away from her lips telling her “I am so fucking you when we get home. You are not see the outside of our room for two days” Rachel moans pulling Finn into another kiss pushing up against his groin.

“Oh for the love of Gaga can you two give it a rest.” Kurt bitches after catching them kissing and grinding.

  
“Drop us off first Kurt” Finn tells his step brother. When Kurt starts to protest he grabs the keys and jumps in the driver’s seat. “Get in now!” Finn snaps at the rest of the guys. Laughing they get into the car and Finn takes off. Forty minutes later they arrive at the Loft and Finn drags Rachel out of the car and picks her up over his shoulder.

“See you guys in two days. Don’t bother to call us the cells are going off. Bye” Finn says running up the stairs with Rachel laughing smacking his ass the whole way.

Gunnar shakes his head asking Kurt “Have they always been like that? 110% intensity.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Once Finn took her virginity, she could not get enough of him and him her. They have always had an emotional and physical connection that none of us can understand. It’s fun to watch and tease them about. You would think that after three years together and as much sex as they have that it would turn down some. But it’s the opposite. They are even more disgusting now. Then add in their musicality and forget it. It’s like they will spontaneously combust if they don’t touch each other. I’m surprised they make it through the day while they are at different schools.”

Gunnar wonders if he’ll ever find that with a girl. He wants what Finn has. He realized over the break that Kaya was never his Rachel. He wants that with a woman. He will have to keep on trying. He thinks he’s ready to date again. It’s been so long since he’s had a date with someone who wasn’t Kaya, he hopes he remembers.

Kurt is driving to Gunnar and Blaine’s apartment a couple of blocks up from his when Gunnar asks “Would you guys want to go to Club Zero tonight? We could ask Puck and Tana maybe the others. I know Mike and Manny would be down.”

Blaine nods in the affirmative and Kurt says yes. Gunnar texts everyone and receive a text from his brother.

Gunn- No club, naked Rachel phone off now. - Finn

Gunnar laughs at his brother because they had just dropped them off 5 minutes ago and he has Rachel naked already. He wants that.

His phone buzzes again this one is from Rachel

Gunn-you are rapidly becoming my least favorite Hudson. Leave us alone-Rach

He laughs again. They are so perfect for each other. Yeah, definitely he wants that.

* * *

 

Finn has Rachel pinned to the mattress moaning his name within 5 minutes of entering the apartment. His phone buzzes.

“Fuck, I forgot to turn it off” he growls getting up to get the offending electronic. He quickly types a text to his brother blowing him off and turns back to the naked Rachel laying in his bed. 

Rachel also gets a text and shoots Gunnar a cutesy albeit a blow off text, turning her attention back to the hot sexy man standing over her.

“Finn, I need you” she mewls.

“I’m here baby” he whispers capturing her lips with his. He crawls back atop his girl and places kisses along her cheek and jaw line. Down her neck to the valley of her breast. He takes his time with the first breast. Taking the nipple into his mouth sucking on the perky bud. Nipping and licking engulfing the entire orb into his mouth. Rachel can only moan while Finn has the other breast in the palm of his hand working the nipple between his fingers and thumb. Rachel arches her back, pushing her bouncy breast into his mouth, letting out a sexy breathy moan, sending it straight to Finn’s twitching dick.

Finn can’t take it any longer. He pulls his head from her chest, rapturing her mouth with his again while pushing his long length into her wet warmth.  Rachel gasp, Finn says ‘I LOVE YOU!”  Finn begins to slowly pump into Rachel working her up. Plunging deep into her walls Finn arches his back to create an angel to hit Rachel special spot causing her to buck up off the bed into Finn’s arms. He wraps his arms around her back and continues his pummeling into her wetness. “Finn” she murmurs. Spurring him on with her moans Finn dives deeper and deeper into her. He pounds harder and faster with Rachel meeting him thrust for thrust.  “Finn, I so close baby harder” Finn never one to deny Rachel anything obliges his love lifting bottom up to hold and push harder and deeper causing her to explode with him buried deep inside. She is riding the waves of her orgasm, her walls are clenching and milking Finn’s extensive size, taking him over the edge, shooting his seed deep into the hollow of her pussy. “FUCKKKKK!” Finn screams as his orgasm rips through his body.

Panting trying to catch their breaths the lovers lay still connected in the most intimate way. Neither wanting to pull out or off of each other. So they lay still. Once they catch their breath Finn props up on his elbows catching Rachel’s head between his hands. Placing small kisses on her eyelids, nose and finally the luscious lips. “I love you Rach” he reminds her. “I love you too” She responds.

I wrote a new song for you. Puck and I finished the melody over the phone yesterday. I want to sing it for you. Rachel nods thinking Finn is going to get up but she feels his cock getting hard within her walls and relishes the deliciousness of him filling her in the way only he can. Finn begins to slowly push in and out of Rachel then begins his new song.

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth

He pushes into, kissing her eyes. Pulling out then thrusting back into her. Ever so slowly, giving her the pleasurable torture she loves.

 _And tell me that we belong together_  
And dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

 _And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The deeper Finn goes the more Rachel moans, giving Finn the incentive to continue

 _And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my livin' proof  
My love is alive and not dead

 _And tell me that we belong together_  
And dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Rachel is on the verge of tears, not from pain or sadness but from Finn loving her so gently. He pushes back into her and thrust his hips to hit her spot that sends her closers to completions. He slides in and out slowly continuing his song of love for his girl.

 _And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

 _And I dropped out, I burned up_  
I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the thing that you, said

The gentle ways Finn makes love to Rachel causes her to be emotional. She can’t help herself the tears fall on their own. Finn kisses away the salty liquid, while gliding along her silky wet walls. Finn resumes his song after calming his own release.

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life

_The greatest fan of your life_

Finn complete the last note holding it for a bit, watching Rachel come undone, writhing underneath him crying out his name once more “FINNN!!” Her orgasm is potent, leaving an aftershock that has her quivering unable to move. Finn follows her orgasm with a powerful thrust exploding inside of her more vigorous than he has in a while. They lay boneless, Finn pulls out and away from his love. Pulling her to his side. She looks up at him and they are the only two people in the world that matter in this moment.

“I really like your song. I’ll be a blushing mess when you perform it on stage, because I’ll only be able to remember this performance.” Rachel boast

“Humm, I like giving you private previews of my songs. It always gives me inspiration for my next song. You’re my moose, Rach” Finn chuckles

“It is muse” she corrects him. “I know, I just wanted to see you smile” Finn tells her kissing her lips and holding her close to his chest they both let slumber take over.

Over the next 48 hours Rachel and Finn are locked in their bedroom like they promised each other. Coming out only for food and water. Kurt tried to get them out but they ignored him and his request. They knew the band had a recording session in four days but they needed this time together. Nothing and no one was getting in the way of that.

* * *

 

The day of the recording session came quickly. The band met at Sony’s studio in Manhattan, the day before, to meet the producer and engineer.  The producer was an up and coming young guy, two or three years older than most of the band. His name was Jesse St. James.  Rachel did some research on the guy and found out that he was from Carmel Ohio and went to their rival school, Carmel High. He was also the male lead of their glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. No one in the Lima crew remember him from any competitions

The engineer was a small older guy whose name was Nick Johns. He was unassuming and worked the board for some famous musicians, like Bon Jovi and Kelly Clarkson. They were feeling real good about the session the next day except for Finn and Gunnar. They did not like that St. James guy. Finn saw him checking out Rachel and it took Puck and Gunnar to keep him from going all Frankenstein on his ass. Gunnar just got a bad vibe from him. He would watch and wait, but he did not trust this guy. He was smarmy.

“Good morning handsome” Rachel whispered into Finn’s ear. “Mmm. My favorite sound in the world waking me up.” Finn grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

“No fooling around mister, we have to go. Today is the day we get to make music. I’m so excited. I’ve been up since 4:30 am.” Rachel bounces next to Finn.

Finn sits up rubbing his hand along his face. “I’m excited too, but I’m sleepy. Someone jumped me in my sleep and kept me awake” he jokes with her

“I do not recall any such molestation.” She gives back, them mumble “I don’t recall you complaining last night” and jumps off the bed.

“I heard that” he yells, running after her.

They get dress in relative good time. For them at least. There was only one round of shower sex after Finn and gone and captured her in the kitchen for kitchen sex. What they are in love and live on their own. Kurt had moved in with Blaine after the holiday citing Finchel sex was too much.

They met the rest of the guys and Mercedes, Tina and much to Rachel’s dissatisfaction Santana, at the studio. They had control over the tracks they would record, but Jesse had a rude comment for every song they have selected. It was getting to a boiling point and Rachel could see and feel Finn ready to explode all over this guy.

“Jesse, do you think that maybe you could find a positive in our songs instead of commenting with nothing by negative criticism.” Rachel admonishes him.

“Well, Rachel if the songs were better than maybe I could say something positive. Really the only songs that are any good are “Cannonball and If you say so” Jesse says knowing full well that those are the tracks that Rachel wrote. He was trying to get under that oaf’s skin. Hoping to get into Rachel’s good graces. ‘She has a smoking hot body and I wouldn’t mind taking it for a test drive’ Jesse thought to himself, watching the rest of the band have a melt down from his earlier comment.

“This is garbage” Finn explodes. “Stop checking out my girlfriend before I kick your ass St. Jackass”

“Calm down Finn” Sam tries.

“He’s not worth it man” Puck explains

“I can’t help it if your girlfriend is sexy as hell and has a tight ass” Jesse slips out. He knows he fucked up when he hears Gunnar say “Dude, you want to be an asshole about it, we are not going to hold him back”

Finn jumps off the drum stool and straight to Jesse. His fist hits his face, making a cracking, and snapping sound. Jesse grabs his face. “You fucking broke my nose, asshole”   
  
“You’re lucky that’s all I broke, mother fucker.” Finn growls grabbing Jesse’s collar and pulling his face closer. Finn yells into Jesse’s face “STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE”. Finn drops him and barrels out of the room with Rachel hot on his heels.

“Finn wait, baby calm down” Rachel says putting her tiny hand on his shoulder. He whips around to see her standing there, beautiful as ever with those huge brown eyes pleading with him to calm down.

“I’m sorry babe, it’s just, and he had no right. It was disrespectful and I’m not working with someone like that. He maybe the next great thing but not for us. I am not having him drooling all over you while we make this demo.” Finn explains to her.

“I know baby, I love how protective you are but we just got this demo. I’m afraid if we demand someone else they’ll take it away from us and the guys have worked just as hard as we have. I don’t want to take this away from them.” Rachel sighs. She doesn’t want to work with Jesse either but what can they do. 

“You’re right. God I hate this. Our future is in that asshats hands and there is nothing we can do about it.” Finn retorts.

They see the rest of the band file out of the room along with Nick John. “What’s up guys” Rachel asks.

Nick was the one to answer her. “I’ve called LA Reid and told him what happened. He is on his way down. This contest was his baby and I know he will not be happy with St. James.  I’ve worked with him before and this is not the first time he’s acted this way.”

The band was shocked because in the two days they have spent with him. Nick said a total of three words. He must not like Jesse as much as they do.

When Mr. Reid finally came down and the entire story was told Jesse was fired and a new producer would have to be found. Which meant the band had the weekend off.  Mike’s parents had a lake house in the Hamptons, (His dad is a well-known neurologist) since they all had the time, and Mike was taking a liking to Tina, they all decided it was a good idea.

Nick and LA assured them when they returned on Monday that they would have a more professional producer.

* * *

 

The band left the next morning for the Hamptons. Sam had invited Quinn, they have gotten close since the battle of the bands. Mercedes started dating Manny over the holiday break and Artie surprised everyone when he said him and Brittany were dating.

Poor Gunnar was the only one without a partner. They arrived at the lake house and divided the rooms by couple.  Gunnar was the only single so he got his own room. It was one of the smaller ones but enough for him. Once they were settled they decided to go into town to the Beach Bar.

Finn and Rachel found a quiet booth off the dance floor and took up residence while the others got drinks or in the girls cases hit the dance floor.  Gunnar was standing at the bar ordering himself a beer when he spotted her across the bar. She was short, not Rachel short but short for Gunnar. Her hair was like a river of chocolate cascading down her back in loose curls. She had big blue eyes and she stared into his soul.  He could feel the electricity radiating off of her. He wanted to know her, he wanted to kiss those plump lips. Before he could think his feet were carrying him toward the lovely brunette.  
  
“Look, Gunnar’s smitten “Rachel points out to Finn, who has his lips firmly attached to her supple neck. “Mmm Hmm” is all he says. “Finn look at your brother” she pushes him off her neck. Finn watches for a minute returning to his earlier position on his girlfriend.

“Aren’t you hap…” Finn cut her off by capturing her lips with his giving her a kiss that took her breath away.

“He’s a big boy, let him handle it on his own. Little miss bossy, interfering matchmaking pants.” Finn laughs at his girl.

“Fine” she says in a huff attaching herself back to Finn.

“Hey” Gunnar says to the beauty that caught his eye.

“Hello” she says back through batty eyelashes.

“Gunnar Hudson” he introduces himself.

“Marley Rose” She takes his hand. There is a spark that flows between them. Her head snaps up as does his. They look into each other’s eyes, no quite sure what just happened.  “Do you want to sit and talk” asked Gunnar. “Sure, that would be nice” Marley says back. Gunnar repositions her hand in his and walks her to an empty table and they begin to talk and find out about each other.  Their conversation flows like they’ve known the other all their lives. Marley is from the Hamptons but she goes to NYU and lives in the city with her friends Unique and Kitty.  Kitty is seeing a Jake something and Unique is gay seeing a longtime boyfriend.

Gunnar finds out that Marley’s boyfriend Ryder died last year of Leukemia and she’s had a difficult time dating again. Marley tells him that she would like to see him once they are back in the city. Gunnar is over the moon. He feels like he’s known Marley his entire life and maybe she’s his Rachel. They exchange numbers and suddenly Gunnar doesn’t feel like the weekend would be a disappointment

The weekend was spent relaxing and enjoying friends. The girls tried to get Gunnar to spill about Marley but he was keeping her to himself for now. “One look at this motley crew and she’ll be running for the hills. I think I’ll keep her to myself and see how things go” was his answer to the numerous inquiries from the girls, and Kurt.

* * *

 

Back in the city on Monday the band is at the studio, when LA come in with a guy “OMG, you’re Shellback” Sam says. He nods his head. “You produced Maroon 5” Rachel exclaims. “I am and I did and now I’m producing Leaving Lima. What say we do this thing? I hear you’re rough cuts and I’ve got to say I really like your music. Little girl you got some pipes.” Shellback tells them. Rachel blushes “Thank you”

“Alright let’s get at least three tracks laid today and we can do three more tomorrow and by next week we will have a finished project.” Shellback lays out his plan.

The first three song they record are IF you say so, I’ll be and Shadow of a man. Written respectfully by Rachel, Finn and Gunnar and would be sung by each of them as well. The group dynamic was intriguing to Shellback. He’s never produced a band that has more than one lead singer and he’s hoping that Sony or one of the other Sony labels picks this band up because he wants to produce a full LP with them. But for now he’s going to produce the best EP that the Sony executives have ever heard.

The entire recording and producing phase took a bit longer than anyone expected by Shellback wanted perfection and the end result was that PERFECTION. That’s the name they came up with for the EP. It included six tracks.

  1.        Cannonball
  2.        I’ll Be
  3.        Shadow of a Man
  4.        If you say so
  5.        Pretending
  6.        Maybe Tonight



It was sent to the Sony music guys and about a month later Rachel got the call.

“Hello” “Yes this is she…Really…Oh my God….that’s fantastic…sure, sure send it to me I’ll have our lawyer take a look at it. Thank you”

“FINN!” Rachel screams through the apartment.

Finn falls out of bed trying to get up and to Rachel. “What, what’s happening? Are you alright?” he asks as he’s pulling Rachel up to him looking over her body for injury.

“I’m fine, Finn I just got off the phone with LA Reid. They want to sign us to Epic records and set us up to tour with Tony Lucca, Rozzi Crane and OMG Maroon 5.” Rachel smiles waiting for it to sink in to Finn.

“You’re serious” he asks. She nods and he yells “Hell yeah” They kiss and start texting everyone from the band. She calls her daddy because he’s is their lawyer and tells him she will forward him the contracts as soon as she gets them.

Finn pulls Rachel into a deep kiss and starts to remove her shirt when the door to the apartment flies open letting in the band and the girls. The atmosphere is electric.

“No way  brother you are not celebrating alone” Gunnar tells Finn. Finn smiles ‘Well I wasn’t alone” Finn says back giving him his Hudson smirk waggling his eyebrows.

 “Damn do you even let that girl wear clothes. She’s always naked.” Gunnar kids his twin. “She’s only naked when we are alone and anyway I prefer her that way.” Finn laughs going over to his girl who is smiling like Barbra Streisand walked in the room.

Gunnar smiles at his brother and his girl. “What with the smile?” he was asked. “My brother and Rachel. I want that” Gunnar says and looks down into those big blue eyes he’s been falling in love with over the last month. “I think were headed there” Marley says standing on her tip toes placing a kiss onto Gunnar’s lips. “Yeah me too” Gunnar responds deepening the kiss between him and Marley.

“Damn, now we got to look at two of them going at it. Get a room” Puck says throwing a pillow at Gunnar while Santana throws one at Finn.

The brothers pull away from their girlfriends faces and look at their friend “WHAT?” they say in unison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where credit is due:
> 
> Songwriters I’ll Be  
> MC CAIN, EDWIN COLE
> 
> Cannonball and If you say so written by Sia, and Sia and Lea Michele. Sung by Lea Michele.
> 
> Beach Bar  
>  Seasonal, high-energy nightspot boasting a DJ-fueled dance floor & big outdoor patio with bay views.  
> Address: 58 Foster Avenue, Hampton Bays, NY 11946
> 
> Unique is gay because I don’t know how to write for a transgender and I don’t want to offend anyone.
> 
> Shellback is a music producer. Has produced Maroon 5.  
> Tony Lucca is an artist who appears on Adam Levine’s label and was a contestant on the Voice. The Voice belongs to NBC  
> Rozzi Crane is an American Singer Songwriter who actually toured with Maroon 5


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated M for Finchel Smut and Language. My Fan Fics always include Finchel Smut. If you get easily offended my stories are not for you. Finchel will always be endgame in my fics. If you are looking for Faberry you are in the wrong spot. I will write about Klaine or Brittana but never Faberry because their characters are not gay. I like to stay pretty close to canon regarding character sexuality. Sorry  
> Now for the Hudson Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Brother?  
> I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own Kaya or its characters. Songs used are not mine, they belong to the wonderful songwriters and singers.

 

Chapter 14 Epilogue

* * *

 

One year Later…..

“And the Grammy for Best New Artist is…. Leaving Lima” Pink says as the crowd in the Nokia Theater erupts.  The Camera pans to the group taking up three aisles. Gunnar is the first to stand as he pulls Marley up for a kiss. Finn has Rachel up kissing her then pulling her toward the stage. The rest of the band follows. They are all standing on the stage accepting their awards from Pink.

“Um Wow, well thanks to everyone who voted for us we really appreciate it. Who would have thought a little band from Lima Ohio would be standing here at the Grammy’s accepting this award. It is sort of surreal.  We’d like to thank our management team, LA Reid, Shellback who produced this amazing album and everyone at Epic Records.  I’d like to thank my dads for always believing in me, my talent and never letting me give up, I love you both. I’d like to thank my band mates for being there, it isn’t always pretty but we make it work. I’d like to thank Mr. Shue our Glee club advisor without whom I never would have met this rag tag bunch. You’ve inspired us so my and we love you. Finally, I’d like to thank Finn, baby we did it, I love you and thank you for loving me.” With that Rachel moved to Finn who took her in his arms dipping her and kissing her much to the crowds’ enjoyment.

Gunnar was next to the microphone “So, A little over a year ago I was in a band with my best friend and my girlfriend, we were good. We entered a competition and we fell apart.  But out of that competition I’ve gained so much. These guys have taken me in and made me feel like I was a part of them from the beginning. Thank you guys, I love you.  One of the best thing that came out of that competition was finding my brother, Finn and my mom. I love you and I’m glad you’re in my life. Also Dad I love you and thanks for always being there. To my other brother Blaine, you know man.   I’d also like to thank my new fiancé Marley. We met about a year ago and she’s made every day brighter, I love you bae. Thanks again”

Gunnar finished and the rest of the guys said a little bit and then it was Finn’s turn at the microphone.

“Well I’m usually not great with words unless they are lyrics to a song, but I’ll give it a try. I’d like to start by thanking my mom, she’s the best mom I could have ever asked for, I love you mom” the camera pans to Carole with tears in her eyes for both her sons “And my brother Kurt, I love you too. I have received many blessings this year, I found my brother Gunnar and my dad and I couldn’t be happier to share this with them. I love you both. Thanks to the best friends I guy could have, what can I say Puck, Sam Artie, you’re my bros. Thanks to Tina and Cedes the best back up vocalist in the industry.” Finn pauses and straights out his suit.

“And the best for last, My Rachel, none of this would be possible without you and your amazing talent. You are beautiful, sexy and I love you so much. I’ve loved you since I was sixteen years old” he moves to Rachel and takes her hand in his. “I’ll never love anyone but you. We are something special you and me.” Finn gets down on one knee and pulls out a blue box from Tiffany’s “Rachel, you are a beacon of light guiding me through the darkness. And for some bizarre reason you chose to let me love you. If I can convince you to keep letting me do that I know I’ll be okay. You are my everything, there is no Finn without Rachel, and we are FINCHEL!” the crowd says with him and he laughs looking at Rachel whose hand had made it to her mouth with tears in her eyes. “I loved you then and I love you know, Rachel Barbra Berry will you make me the happiest man on the planet and agree to be my wife? You know you can marry me if you want to?” With that Finn was done speaking looking with bated breath as the audience watched.

Rachel could only say three word “I want to” shaking her head yes as tears rolled down her cheeks Finn takes out the beautiful diamond and platinum ring and placed it on her finger. She jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck “I love you Finn, I have since the first time I saw you” and then she kissed him.

The stage wranglers began ushering the band off the stage leaving Finn and Rachel to the last. Instead of breaking the kiss Finn lifted her off the ground and carried her off stage left. The crowd going wild.

Kurt and Rachel were jumping up and down squealing like little girls. The band made its way to Epic Records after party/engagement party for Finchel.  “He did well, I taught that boy a thing or two” Kurt tells his bestie looking at her 3 carat engagement ring.  “He did, didn’t he? And none of you knew, he kept the whole thing a secret.” Rachel asked. “He was tight lipped” Puck says passing them by on his way to the bar. Santana, Quinn, Brit, Tina and Mercedes came up to them all speaking at once

“I want to see”  
“It’s beautiful”

“How romantic at the Grammy’s”

“Fuck that’s big”

“Shiny”

Marley makes her way over to her future sister in law holding out her engagement ring. She and Gunnar got engaged three months ago. They’d been dating for nine months when Gunnar took her to Missouri and Coldwater. He proposed on the Mississippi river. “Twinsies” she laughs. All the girls were huddled together sipping champagne and gossiping.

Gunnar and Finn were on the balcony overlooking the sky line of LA.  “Congrats bro” Gunnar says.

“Thanks Gunnar, I was so nervous.” Finn confesses

“Like she’d say no. As soon as Marley showed her the ring I gave her, Rachel was all but subtle about you proposing” Gunnar laughs.

“Nah, I knew she’d say yes, I fucking proposed at the Grammy’s man, the mother fucking Grammy’s” Finn says

Gunnar slaps his twin on the shoulder “Yeah you did” The brothers rejoin their girls and bandmates to party with the label.

* * *

 

She starts to kiss him again. His hands roaming up and down her tiny body. He finds her zipper pulling it down. She slides down his body pulling the buttons open so he can remove hid shirt.  She lets her dress fall to the floor. Before him she stand in a teeny tiny pair of black lace panties. Her dress was such that a bra was unnecessary. He drinks in her in.  His hand caresses its way up to cup the breast he loves so much.  He drags his thumb over her already pert nipple.  He lowers his head attaching his lips to the perky mound.  Finn never one to neglect any part of her body, moves his head to her other boob and copies his earlier motions. 

Rachel starts to unbuckle Finn’s belt. Unhooking the button pulling the zipper down, she reaches into his boxers finding her old friend. She pulls his head away from her chest. Looking up at him, he knows what she want so he picks her up and carries her to the bed.  He places her in the middle.  Her hair is splayed across the soft pink pillow case. Finn has seen her like this before many times but something about now it’s transcended. Before climbing into the bed he rids himself of his pants and boxers taking her panties with him.

He starts at her mouth, making a trail down her neck down to tone abdomen. He sucks at her belly button and Rachel lets out a small moan. Oh, no that will not do Finn thinks to himself.  He always loved how vocal Rachel was while making love. He need to hear her sing his name. He makes his way back up to her mouth with his placing a hand between her sexy thighs. He runs his finger up through her wet fold and he knows she’s ready for him. He places himself at the entrance of his home. ‘I love you Rach” he says capturing her mouth and penetrating deep within the walls of her silky core. “OH, Finn” Rachel purrs out. Finn thrust his pelvis forward and pulls it back thrusting forward again and again. He puts his arms under her holding her at her shoulders. He wants no needs to be as close as possible to her. He is pushing and pulling. She’s pulling and pushing meeting him thrust for thrust. Rachel lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist changing the angle of his penetration.  Finn has full access to her and buries himself as deep as he can. He knows her happy place is in there and “OMG FINNN” there it is.  He hits that special spot over and over.  He feels the burn hidden in his abdomen. He know he is close and Rachel begins to clamp her inner muscles around his long hot erection.  He pushes deep and hard. He feels her shattering underneath him as her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave.  He pumps in and out a couple of more time then like a volcano he erupts inside of her. 

Laying in the afterglow of their engagement celebration Finn and Rachel just take each other in. “Mmm, That was beautiful Finn, I love you” Rachel purrs. Finn has his arm wrapped around Rachel drawing letters on her naked back. “Love you too” he responds.

“What are you spelling?” Rachel asks loving the feeling of him drawing on her back.

“Lyrics to a new song” He whispers into her ear knowing she’ll want him to sing it for he moves to hover over placing himself at her entrance and pushing in. “Finn” she murmurs.

“Yeah baby” he pulls out and pushes back in “Sing it for me” she says “Always” he pulls out and slowly reenters her.

 _I hope you're doing fine out there without me_  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I've thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood

Rachel gasps as Finn pushes deep within her walls to accentuate the words of his song.

 _So how could I have been so blind for all these years?_  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear  
And living without you, and everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be, it could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

Finn thrusts deeper and faster than slows down while Rachel’s hips move up to meet his pelvis taking his massive cock all the way until her eyes roll into her head. Finn continues to love her whispering the lyrics to his song.

 _I can't take another day without you_  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long just to hold you  
and to be back in your arms where I belong

 _As the days grow long I see  
that time is standing still for me  
_ when _you're not here_

Finn likes looking at Rachel when he sings to her, she always has stars in her eyes. Finn loves watching her when he’s buried deep within her velvety walls and he sings to her.  He gives her pleasure on two different levels and causes his pleasure to reach greater heights.

 _Sorry I can't always find the words to say_  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be it could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me  
And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be it could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

Just as the last note is sung into her ear, Finn gives a hard thrust up and hits the right spot in her sex causing her to cum around his length soaking his manhood with her sweet berry juice. Feeling her dripping down his dick is enough to send Finn over the edge spilling himself inside of his tiny finance.

“Fuck Rach” he says slowly pushing into her riding their orgasms together. “Finnnnnnnn” she says as his orgasm triggers another one in her.

Finn pulls out of Rachel and lays next to her pulling the sheets over them. Sleep comes quickly and smiles stay on their faces.

* * *

 

Four Years down the road,

“Finn come on we’ve got to go. Gunnar and Marley are waiting down in the car with baby Gunnar and Gianna.” Rachel yells to her husband while holding the newest Hudson Peyton. She was born six weeks ago and is the apple of her mommy and daddy’s eyes. Finn comes bounding down the stair with his mini me following him

“Daddy, my wegs aren’t that wong sow dow” Christopher says. “No time moms screaming” Finn tells the three year old hot on his heels. “Got to go Uncle Gunnar and Auntie Marley are waiting so we can go see Grandpa Chris in Missouri.

“IS the pwane gonna be big?” The inquisitive toddler asks “Probably” Finn answers putting Chris in his coat and making it to the front door before his wife yells at them again.

The Hudson brothers and their families are making their way to Missouri for Thanksgiving. This year Christmas will be in Lima for the Hudsons. “Finally, Marley has been texting me nonstop, you know she is OCD about time.”

Finn rolls his eyes because his perfectionist wife is calling someone else out on their crazy. “Sorry babe, nature and all that” Finn ushers his family out the door to the elevator and locks up their penthouse.

In the years since the Grammy win Leaving Lima put out another album and toured until Rachel got pregnant with Chris. The Band took a hiatus from each other to pursue outside interest. Sam made a country album. Kurt decided to give up the music side of the band and become their stylist. He also has been styling a lot of Hollywood celebs. Blaine did a turn on Broadway in “How to Succeed in Business. Artie and Brittany had a baby and Artie started producing. He and Sam worked together often. Sam and Quinn moved in together about six months ago and are expecting.

Puck and Santana broke up two years ago, she went to law school and is now practicing in Chicago. Puck got a regular gig in Vegas. Vegas fit Pucks life better than anyone would have imagined.

Rachel was getting ready to record a solo album and once Peyton was six months old she’d begin shooting as Elphaba in the movie version of Wicked.

As for our brothers Hudson, they have been dads and husbands and loving every minute. They recorded two Grammy winning albums together and are getting ready to go on a small tour with 3 Doors Down.

Who would have thought two 6’3” strangers with the same face, from two small towns would come to New York find their brother and reunite with a parent missing from their lives. The Brothers Hudson have stood by each other making a family despite it being taken away all those years ago

* * *

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the ending. I feel it was rushed but ce la vi. I’m sad to be putting the brothers to bed. Sadly I end this epic family.  
> Credit where Credit is due:
> 
> 3 Doors Down - Here by Me Lyrics | MetroLyrics Songwriters  
> ARNOLD, BRADLEY KIRK / HARRELL, ROBERT TODD / HENDERSON, CHRISTOPHER LEE / ROBERTS, MATTHEW DARRICK

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome and strongly encouraged\  
> I have never seen a fan fiction that combines Glee (Finchel) with Cory’s other Show Kaya. I’ve looked but there were none. So this is my take on a crossover.  
> For those of you who don’t know Kaya was a 30 minute scripted show on MTV. Cory played Gunnar the drummer of the Band Crossing Coldwater. It was only on one season. I liked it and Cory’s Gunnar was a sensitive character who was in love with Kaya.  
> You can check it out on iTunes
> 
> Van Morrison - Into the Mystic Lyrics |


End file.
